


Mío o de nadie. << ZARRY - LIRRY >> M-Preg

by DanielaZeballos1991



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Harry Styles, Infidelity, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Top Liam Payne, Top Zayn Malik, zarry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielaZeballos1991/pseuds/DanielaZeballos1991
Summary: ... Lo que no sabe es que esa decisión, de alejarse de ambos, va desencadenar en una serie de eventos que van a cambiar su vida para siempre. Va despertar los instintos obsesivos y posesivos de ambos de sus amantes. Va iniciar una guerra entre ambos hombres por ser quien posea su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Prólogo

Harry Styles 23 años  
Liam Payne 27 años  
Zayn Malik 26 años

PRÓLOGO

Liam y Harry están casados desde hace cinco años, se casaron en cuanto Harry cumplió la mayoría de edad. Liam fue el primer amor de Harry, se conocieron cuando éste solo tenía dieciséis años. Se conocieron porque sus padres eran vecinos y amigos muy cercanos. Estaban super enamorados cuando decidieron celebrar su boda.

Parecía una historia de amor perfecta. Ambos pertenecen a familias de “clase social alta”, de esas con millonarias cuentas bancarias. En cuanto se casaron, sus padres les regalaron su propia casa, se fueron a vivir juntos y todo parecía perfecto, todo era felicidad. Por los primeros dos años, al menos. 

Durante su primer año de casados, Harry empezaba a estudiar Artes en la universidad, mientras Liam acababa su último año de carrera universitaria y se graduó con honores en Dirección de empresas, y en cuanto recibe su título empieza a trabajar en un importante puesto en la empresa principal de inversiones de su padre, Payne Inc.

Durante su segundo y tercer año de matrimonio, Liam trabajaba de lleno en la empresa de su padre, dedicándole todo su tiempo y esfuerzo. Es entonces que empieza a cambiar por completo su trato hacia Harry. Se vuelve frío, ausente y cada vez pasa más tiempo fuera de la casa. 

Harry estaba sumergido en sus estudios y realmente no le da mucha importancia al asunto, cree que es normal que su esposo esté tan ocupado por su trabajo. Pero un día que ambos estaban en casa, mientras Liam tomaba una ducha, Harry revisa su celular, porque éste no dejaba de vibrar. Ahí descubre que Liam tiene un amorío con un compañero de su trabajo, desde hacía meses. 

Harry se siente extremadamente mal, siente como si le hubieran quitado el aire para respirar. Cuando confronta a Liam esa misma noche, pelean a gritos y Harry le amenaza con pedir el divorcio. Liam, quien por ningún motivo quiere perder a Harry, le pide perdón de rodillas y le dice que acabará por completo con aquella relación, le jura que no es nada importante, que ni siquiera había pasado nada, que solo fueron meses de coqueteo. Harry no le cree nada y le dice que necesita un tiempo a solas, y decide irse de la casa. Liam le ruega que no le deje le promete que jamás se iba a comportar de esa manera otra vez.

Harry solo quiere alejarse por un momento y pensar bien las cosas, realmente no quiere mandar a la borda su matrimonio. Después de todo, él estaba seguro que pasaría el resto de su vida con Liam, cuando se caso con él. 

Después de discutir por horas, en la madrugada, Harry decide irse por unos días a la casa de su mejor amigo, Niall, le dice a Liam que necesita tiempo para pensar en todo. Liam le hace prometer que no diga nada a sus padres, tanto a los suyos como a los de Harry. Harry promete que no lo hará, pero no sabe si puede perdonar a Liam. Liam le deja irse, no sin antes decirle que estaba muy arrepentido, que le amaba más que a todo en la vida, que fue un idiota por haberle traicionado, pero que estaba dispuesto a demostrarle el resto de su vida que él era lo único y más valioso que tenía en ella.

Harry se va a vivir con Niall por unos días. Al principio no hacía nada más que llorar y lamentarse porque su matrimonio se había acabado y ni siquiera habían llegado a su tercer aniversario. Niall intenta de todo para animarle. Al llegar el fin de semana, y después de haber ignorado miles de llamadas y mensajes de Liam, para despejar un poco su cabeza y siendo prácticamente obligado por Niall, Harry se encuentra arrastrado hacia un ruidoso club. 

La música era demasiado fuerte, podía ver desde su asiento como las personas bailaban sin vergüenza en la pista de baile, restregándose entre sí de manera sensual. Harry no estaba realmente acostumbrado a este tipo de ambiente, se había casado muy joven. Las pocas veces que había salido a fiestas, a beber o bailar, siempre había sido de la mano de Liam, su único y primer novio, y estando tan enamorado como lo estaba él, jamás había puesto atención a nada más que a los besos, abrazos y atenciones de Liam. 

Así que el estar ahí, en ese ruidoso ambiente, hacía que Harry se sintiese realmente fuera de lugar, no conocía las canciones de moda, y sentía que si no cuidaba lo que tomaba estaría borracho en un santiamén. Sin contar lo incómodo que le hacían sentir las miradas lujuriosas que le mandaban varios hombres que estaban a su alrededor.

Niall parecía estar completamente en su ambiente, saludaba a todo el mundo, no paraba de sonreír, beber y divertirse. Parecía que conocía a todo el mundo. En momentos como ese, Harry desearía ser más como Niall.

Un alma libre. 

Pero no, simplemente era un chico tonto y enamorado que se había apresurado demasiado en la vida. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en su esposo, y en todos los problemas que esperaban en línea a ser resueltos en su corta existencia. 

Fue esa misma noche, por azares del destino, que Harry conoció a Zayn. Un chico que se le acercó a hablarle, el único que se había atrevido a acercarse, el único que no se sentía intimidado por la increíble belleza de Harry.

Y claro que no se sentía intimidado porque Zayn era, en pocas palabras, uno de los chicos más hermosos del planeta, que sino el que más, pensó Harry. Su piel morena, sus ojos miel, su espesa barba, la masculinidad que destilaba su cuerpo, hacían una mezcla perfecta ante los ojos del rizado. 

Harry quedó absolutamente cautivado por Zayn. La atracción sexual entre ambos era innegable. Hablaron toda la noche y tenían mucho en común. Zayn era un artista. Le encanta pintar y componer canciones. Talentoso, joven y bello. 

Intercambiaron números de teléfono, y aunque la primera noche Harry no le contó que estaba casado, y mucho menos sus problemas maritales, se lo terminó contando todo después de pocas semanas. Zayn también le contaba muchas cosas sobre él, como que a pesar de que era muy talentoso en lo que hacía, realmente no le iba muy bien, ganaba muy poco y muchas veces gastaba todo su dinero sólo en la renta de su departamento. Que aún estaba buscando su gran oportunidad de hacerse famoso. Prácticamente hablaban todo el día todos los días, por mensajes de texto claro. Eran raras las llamadas de voz o video llamadas. Solo cuando Harry se sentía muy sólo y Liam no estaba en la casa.

Sí, Harry había vuelto a su casa después de hablar con Liam, y que este le hubiera pedido perdón mil veces y de mil maneras, de prometerle nunca más faltarle al respeto de ninguna manera, de ser su devoto fiel amante y esposo. Harry decidió darle otra oportunidad a su matrimonio.

Pero eso no le impidió sentirse cada vez más atraído hacia Zayn. Sabía que estaba mal, sobretodo ahora que había tomado la decisión de ponerle ganas a que su matrimonio funcione. Y bueno, Liam realmente estaba haciendo méritos, se estaba portado mejor que nunca, pasaba su tiempo libre con Harry y no trabajando, le mandaba flores y chocolates sin motivo alguno, le llevaba en citas románticas cada vez que podía. Harry llegó a pensar que podría olvidar la traición que había sufrido de su parte. Volvió a recordar porque se había enamorado de él. 

Pero ya nada era como antes, especialmente cuando Liam no estaba cerca, amaba los momentos que pasaba con Zayn, simplemente hablando. Ambos trataban de mantener la conversión exclusivamente en la zona de amigos, pero se llevaban tan bien que terminaban coqueteando y haciendo comentarios con doble sentido. Harry casi se sentía culpable, cuando tenía que poner su celular en silencio cuando Liam llegaba a su casa, o cuando sus manos escocían por ir a ver si su teléfono tenía un mensaje de Zayn mientras fingía ir al baño.

Casi se sentía culpable. 

Casi porque, tal como temía, el cambio de su esposo no duró mucho. Apenas unos meses. Liam volvió a comportarse raro, empezó con sus viejas costumbres, de forma lenta y gradual. Casi imperceptiblemente. Sus excusas parecían más creíbles, ya sea para no volver temprano a casa o para salir por cualquier motivo. Y aunque siempre se mostraba cariñoso, parecía ausente otra vez. 

Harry que ya estaba desconfiado de por sí por cualquier motivo, decidió investigar que pasaba otra vez. En un descuido de Liam volvió a revisar su celular, y al principio no encontró nada, frustrado siguió buscando entrando a todas las apps. Hubo una que le pareció muy extraña, al entrar se dio cuenta que era una app que mantenía oculta cualquier cosa que uno quisiera en el teléfono. Ingresó varias contraseñas y no supo cómo pero logró entrar.

Otra vez, todo su mundo se cayó a pedazos, esta vez no eran sólo mensajes, eran fotos y videos, eran promesas de amor. No sabía si era la misma persona u otra, pero era suficiente como para saber que Liam no iba a cambiar jamás. 

Harry sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero está vez actuó diferente. El divorcio ya no le parecía una opción.

La idea que se le vino a la mente, aunque pudiera catalogarse como inmadura y egoísta, en ese momento le pareció genial.

Iba a pagarle con la misma moneda.

Y de pronto, ya no se sintió tan mal. De todos modos, ¿no era lo mismo lo que él estaba haciendo con Zayn?

¿No era engañar si tu mente solo piensa en otra persona aún cuando tu esposo esté a tu lado?

¿No es traicionar si cuando cierras los ojos ves el rostro de otra persona mientras tu esposo te hace el amor?

Bien, ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Ahora solo iba a llevar las cosas un paso más allá. Las cosas solo iban a tomar su curso natural.

Al día siguiente, fingió cómo si no se hubiera enterado de nada. Como si no hubiera visto la traición de su esposo cuando éste dormía plácidamente sin darse cuenta de nada a su lado. Actuó muy normal y en cuanto Liam se fue al trabajo, Harry llamó a Zayn y le invitó a salir. Zayn aceptó gustosamente. 

Ese mismo día se encontraron. Sería la primera vez que se verían después de conocerse en aquél club. La química entre ellos fue inmediata. Se llevaban demasiado bien. Estar juntos parecía de lo más natural del mundo, aunque apenas se habían visto dos veces, existía un sentimiento de comodidad entre ambos. Nada se sentía raro o incómodo.

Después de almorzar en un pequeño y cálido restaurante, decidieron ir a caminar por un parque que había cerca. No era un lugar muy concurrido, Zayn aprovechaba cualquier momento para abrazarle por detrás o para entrelazar sus dedos. Ambos no paraban de sonreír. 

Cuando el sol amenazaba con ocultarse, Zayn le preguntó a Harry si quería ir a su departamento a ver una película y tomar algo. Harry aceptó inmediatamente, y le escribió a Liam un mensaje, diciéndole que estaría con Niall y que no sabía a qué hora regresaría a casa, mientras iban en el auto de Harry, el cual decidió dejar que maneje Zayn hacia su casa, ya que era malo para seguir direcciones. Le mando otro mensaje a Niall para que le cubriera si es que Liam le preguntaba algo.

Apenas llegaron al departamento del pelinegro, los besos no se hicieron esperar, las ropas volaron en todas direcciones. Zayn y Harry hicieron el amor como nunca en sus vidas. Fue una experiencia nueva para ambos. Harry nunca había estado con otro hombre más que su esposo. Y Zayn nunca había tenido sexo con una persona por la que tuviera sentimientos tan profundos. Lo hicieron tres veces aquella noche antes de que Harry volviera a su casa, con un dolor en el trasero y una sonrisa en su rostro. Esperaba que Liam no se diera cuenta que estaba cojeando al caminar, sólo un poco.

Tal como lo supuso, Liam no se dio cuenta de nada. 

Por meses, Liam no se daba cuenta de nada, ni de las excusas de Harry para no estar en casa, cada vez más y más frecuentes. Incluso al propio Harry le parecían tontas las razones que le daba, algunas veces. Ni de las veces que Harry usaba cuellos tortuga cuando no hacía frío, o cuando caminaba raro. Al parecer a Liam no le importaba nada de lo que le pasaba a su esposo.

La relación de Harry y Zayn, era perfecta, ambos se llevaban muy bien, se divertían mucho juntos, reían todo el tiempo, veían películas, salían a lugares en los que Harry alguna vez pensó jamás pondría un pie, lugares en los que nunca se encontraría con nadie de su círculo social, nadie que le conociese.

Y eso le encantaba, se sentía libre.

Podían besarse, abrazarse, tomarse de las manos sin preocuparse de los demás. Y lo mejor de todo, era que, ni Zayn ni Harry hacían preguntas muy personales sobre la vida del otro. Parecía que tenían un acuerdo en silencio, cero preguntas cero peleas cero celos cero drama. Y mucho del mejor sexo que había tenido jamás. 

Eran los mejores meses de su vida, Harry nunca se había sentido más vivo. Más feliz.

El quinto aniversario de matrimonio de Liam y Harry, se acercaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A Harry ya no le parecía una fecha especial, pensó que como el año anterior tendrían una cena "romántica" y listo. Talvez sexo obligatorio y ya.

Así que, Harry se sorprendió sobremanera, cuando Liam parecía repentinamente muy interesado en su vida otra vez. Parecía que estaba atento a todo lo que su esposo hacía e incluso quería planear una fiesta para celebrar su aniversario. Idea que no le gustó para nada al rizado. 

Parecía que Liam quería pasar todo su tiempo libre con su esposo, se comportaba cariñoso y no paraba de besar, abrazar y toquetear a Harry cada vez que podía. Harry se sentía realmente incómodo con la nueva situación. Ya casi no tenía tiempo de verse con Zayn, y eso le estaba matando. No sabía cómo escapar de la atención de Liam. Y que Zayn estuviera pidiéndole explicaciones y atenciones tampoco ayudaba nada. Parecía que todo se había complicado otra vez en su vida.

Después de varios días sin verse, Harry consigue un tiempo para sí mismo y va a verse con Zayn. Están en su departamento, hacen el amor, otra vez todo es felicidad. Hasta que Zayn empieza a buscar conversación sobre lo que está pasando. Es la primera vez que hablan realmente sobre lo que están haciendo y lo que planean en el futuro. A pesar de que están "saliendo" por un poco más de un año, jamás habían tenido un charla seria sobre su relación.

Harry queda muy sorprendido cuando Zayn le dice que quiere que Harry deje a su esposo para estar con él. Estar juntos, comprometidos en una relación. Le dice que le ama y que él está dispuesto a dejar cualquier cosa de lado por estar juntos como una pareja de verdad.

Harry no sabe que pensar, no está listo para un cambio tan grande en su vida. Decide tomarse un tiempo solo, alejarse de Zayn un poco, alejarse de Liam un poco, solo para ver que es lo quiere realmente en su vida.

¿Debería seguir a su mente o a su corazón?

Lo que no sabe es que esa decisión, de alejarse de ambos, va desencadenar en una serie de eventos que van a cambiar su vida para siempre. Va despertar los instintos obsesivos y posesivos de ambos de sus amantes. Va iniciar una guerra entre ambos hombres por ser quien posea su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón.


	2. Uno

Capítulo Uno

El domingo por la mañana, Harry estaba en su cocina preparando el almuerzo para él y Liam, quien se encontraba como cada fin de semana metido en su oficina, haciendo quien sabe que, no que a él le importara, de hecho le gustaba que mantenga su distancia en los días que tenían que estar solos en su enorme casa.

Estaba tan concentrado viendo el tutorial de YouTube en su Ipad que no sintió cuando su esposo se le acercó por detrás, colando sus manos por su cintura, apegando todo su cuerpo contra su espalda.

"Liam..." empezó Harry, tomando las manos de su esposo para tratar de apartarlo, sin éxito, ya que Liam era más fuerte y lo tenía bien agarrado con sus brazos. Su manos metiéndose bajó la polera ancha que llevaba, empezó a acariciar su vientre bajo y a darle pequeños besos en su cuello. 

"Vamos Haz, estoy caliente y tú estás ahí todo.. Delicioso" le dijo de manera seductora en su oído. Una de sus manos lo sostenía con firmeza de la cintura y la otra empezó a acariciarle el miembro por encima del diminuto short amarillo que tenía puesto, mientras restregaba su propia erección en el trasero de Harry. 

"Basta Liam.. Estoy tratando de hacer el almuerzo" Harry se retorcía, tratando de safarse del agarre de su esposo. "No.. P-podemos" trataba de decirle sin mostrarle que se estaba excitando ante sus toques, era una reacción natural del cuerpo humano después de todo, por mucho que él no quisiese.

"Amor dame una buena razón para que no te tome aquí ahora mismo" Liam empezó a lamer y succionar el cuello de Harry tratando de sacarle marcas moradas sobre su delicada piel. 

Últimamente, desde que Liam le ponía atención otra vez a su esposo, parecía que no podía saciarse de él, quería hacerlo todo el tiempo. En cualquier lugar de la casa. Y aunque Harry había tratado de huir la mayoría de las veces, no siempre podía rechazarlo, es decir, era su esposo de todas formas. 

"Liam, basta! No.. No estoy de humor" Harry trataba de mantenerse firme, se sentía muy culpable cada vez que tenía sexo con su esposo, pensaba en que le estaba traicionando a Zayn y eso realmente le hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo. Trató de alejar otra vez a Liam de un codazo, lo cual pareció funcionar, Liam se hizo un poco hacia atrás pero no se alejó completamente. 

"Nunca estas de humor Haz" le dijo en un tono aburrido, casi molesto. "Si yo no empiezo, tú nunca me buscas, ya ni me das besos" 

Harry quería gritarle y decirle todo lo que estuvo callando por meses. Casi dos malditos años. Quería decirle que sabía todo sobre él y sus amantes, que sabía sobre sus "viajes de negocios" que no eran otra cosa que pequeñas vacaciones con el amante de turno. Que sabía sobre sus horas extras de trabajo y sobre sus salidas repentinas cuando estaba en casa, que todo era fachada para cubrir sus aventuras extramatrimoniales.

Pero no quería pelear.

Además, sería muy hipócrita de su parte, teniendo en cuenta la relación que él mismo mantenía con Zayn. 

A Harry le sorprendía bastante como es que Liam parecía no darse cuenta que él sabía todo lo que hacía. No tenía idea que Harry hace tiempo dejó de ser ese esposo tonto e ingenuo que creía fielmente a todo lo que él le decía. 

Liam realmente creía que todo estaba bien, que su matrimonio estaba tan perfecto como hacía años, que después de la infidelidad que Harry descubrió y él enmendó su error, todo estaba mejor que nunca. Incluso se felicitó a sí mismo por ser tan buen actor. Es decir, admitía que le había sido infiel un par de veces, pero nunca fue nada serio. A Liam le gustaba divertirse, apreciaba la compañía de algunos compañeros de trabajo y como éstos prácticamente parecían lanzarse a sus pies para besar por donde caminaba. Su ego se elevaba increíblemente después de cada conquista. Sabía que era muy guapo y sus encuentros casuales no hacían más que aumentar su autoestima. Le encantaba la sensación de tener poder sobre otras personas. Siendo el jefe en su trabajo nadie le decía que no. Y en casa le esperaba su perfecto y bello esposo, que tampoco le decía que no, nunca. Talvez era arrogante, pero el pensar que Harry le había perdonado una infidelidad hacia que se sintiera el puto amo. Su esposo lo adoraba, tanto que no lo iba a dejar por nada malo que él hiciera. No era un mal esposo, a Harry siempre le daba todo lo que quisiese, la vida de lujos y extravagancias que se merecía, incluso mucho más.

Liam culpaba sus malas acciones, sólo al hecho de que se había casado muy joven. Eso era, nada más. No había tenido tiempo de divertirse, de salir con amigos, de salir a beber, cometer locuras, tener aventuras de una noche, cosas normales cuando eres joven, guapo y soltero. Por eso justificaba un poco las veces que no había resistido la tentación de engañar a Harry.

Pero no se arrepentía de haberse casado con Harry siendo tan jóvenes. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que Harry era todo para él. Podrían decirle egoísta, o lo que fuere, pero tener al hermoso chico de ojos verdes y cabello rizado, a su lado cada noche y cada amanecer, era lo más preciado en su vida, tener a Harry sólo para él era su orgullo más grande. Los demás sólo fueron para divertirse un rato, nunca sintió nada más que lujuria del momento, con ninguno.

En cambio Harry era... Ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo. Saber que era suyo, SU esposo, era como tener un arcoíris cada que salía al jardín, era como ver colores después de haber sido ciego, era como beber agua en el desierto, era como bailar bajo la lluvia cuando se está enamorado. Por eso es que jamás, jamás dejaría a Harry. Ni pensarlo.

Liam había tomado una decisión hace unas semanas. Vivir teniendo aventuras de aquí para allá, ya no le satisfacía como al principio. Francamente estaba como aburrido de todo eso. Decidió dejar todo eso atrás, sabía que lo haría en algún momento de todas formas, y dedicarse por completo a su matrimonio, a su esposo, al cual había descuidado mucho en los últimos meses, era lo que debía hacer ahora, ya se había tardado un poco y se sentía culpable por ello. Pero de ahora en adelante haría las cosas bien, estaba listo.

"No es que no quiera darte besos Li... Es sólo que... Últimamente estás muy… pegajoso conmigo. Es decir, tú ya no eras así..."

"Haz te amo, sé que he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo y talvez estuve distante contigo, pero ya no amor, ahora volveré a ser el mismo de antes" Liam puso las manos sobre las caderas de Harry, mientras éste estaba apoyado sobre el mesón de la cocina. Apoyó su frente con la de su esposo, para luego buscar sus labios en un intenso beso. "Recuerdo que te gustaba mucho cuando no podía mantener mis manos alejadas de ti" le susurró mientras bajaba sus manos para apretar su trasero, dejando besos en su cuello otra vez.

Harry quiso apartarse inmediatamente en cuanto sintió las manos de Liam apretándole las nalgas. "No Liam... En serio no tengo ganas ahorita" le dijo empujándole suavemente otra vez. "Además no tenemos condones" agregó.

Liam se alejó unos centímetros, buscó la mirada de su esposo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la cintura del rizado. "Haz, amor, quizá es hora de que ya no usemos condones" le dijo en cuanto la mirada esmeralda de su esposo se posó sobre la suya.

La reacción que Liam esperaba ante esas palabras, no se parecía en nada a la que recibió.

Harry le empujó de manera más brusca ésta vez, alejándole completamente de él. "¿Qué estas diciendo Liam?” Harry estaba totalmente furioso. ¿Ya no usar condones? Por Dios! Harry quería gritarle, decirle que no quería contraer ninguna enfermedad cortesía de uno de sus "amiguitos". Sin contar, que también podría quedar embarazado, y eso no, ni pensarlo, traer un bebé a una situación tan jodida era totalmente irresponsable. Pero como siempre se tragó sus palabras para evitar crear una discusión mayor. 

Liam le miraba extrañado con el ceño fruncido. "No entiendo porque estás reaccionando así Haz, pronto cumpliremos cinco años de casados, creo que lo más natural es que demos el siguiente paso. De hecho creo que ya nos hemos tardado demasiado..."

"¿El siguiente paso?" interrumpió Harry con un tono de voz más agudo, "¿estas hablando de un bebé?" le preguntó casi gritando.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Haz, yo..."

Harry ya no pudo más, sintió que algo explotó en su interior. "Por Dios Liam!, estás completamente loco si piensas que estamos en la mejor situación para traer un bebé. No puedes ser tan ciego y no ver que nuestro matrimonio es una completa farsa!" Harry estaba gritando, ahora sí en serio, ante la mirada sorprendida de Liam. "¿Qué mierda te pasa Liam? ¿Por qué de repente retomaste tu papel de esposo perfecto? ¿Que acaso tu amante decidió terminar contigo o algo así?", su tono era burlón ahora.

Liam tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, no tenía palabras, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Éste no era su Harry, su Harry jamás le habría hablado o gritado así. Trató de acercarse para abrazarle, lo cual sólo logró enojar más a Harry, quien salió corriendo hacia su habitación con Liam pisándole los talones.

"Harry ¿de qué estas hablando? Sabes que lo que pasó fue sólo una vez amor. Yo jamás te haría daño otra vez, tú eres mi vida Haz..." Liam trataba de llamar la atención de su esposo, pero parecía que éste no le escuchaba, "Harry... ¿podemos hablar por favor?"

Harry ni le miraba mientras rápidamente se ponía unos jeans negros, una polera gris y sus botas cafés. Tomó sus llaves, su billetera y su teléfono, para dirigirse casi corriendo hacia su auto en el garage. Liam le perseguía sin saber qué estaba pasando. 

"Deja de mentirme Liam" le dijo con ojos llorosos, mientras se subía a su auto y arrancaba a toda velocidad alejándose de su casa.

"Ambos debemos dejar de mentir" pensó Harry, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. 

Después de manejar casi por media hora sin un rumbo en específico, decidió parar un rato y pensar qué demonios iba a hacer ahora. Su primer pensamiento fue ir corriendo al departamento de Zayn, pero luego recordó que estaba tratando de darse un tiempo alejado del pelinegro, para despejar su mente y pensar en que era realmente lo que quería en la vida. Así que esa no era una buena idea, además que nunca antes había ido sin avisar. No quería molestarle con sus problemas, no era justo. 

Al final decidió llamar a Niall para ver si podía ir a su casa por unas horas. Su mejor amigo aceptó sin problemas. Cuando llegó, Niall inmediatamente se dio cuenta que Harry necesitaba el apoyo de un amigo más que nunca. Le escuchó en silencio mientras Harry desahogaba su alma entre sollozos. 

Niall era la única persona que sabía sobre todo lo que Harry pasaba en su vida. Sobre sus problemas con su esposo y sobre la existencia de Zayn. Niall quería mucho a Harry, eran como hermanos, se conocían desde kindergarten, y siempre habían sido el apoyo el uno del otro. Eran cómplices en todas sus aventuras, aún así Niall nunca había logrado llevarse bien con Liam, y eso se debía principalmente a que el esposo de su amigo era muy celoso y nunca entendió que ente ellos no había nada más que un amor fraternal.

Cuando Harry estaba con Niall sentía que podía ser él mismo, no tenía que fingir ni cuidar lo que hacía o decía, nunca se sentía juzgado.

Después de hablar y llorar por casi una hora en el sillón de su amigo, Harry decidió que era suficiente, necesitaba dejar de pensar y torturarse mentalmente. Ambos decidieron ordenar algo para comer, la comida siempre es algo que te hace sentir mejor, especialmente si es de esa llena de calorías. A Harry no le importaba, ese día rompería su dieta si eso le hacia sentir mejor. Después de comer, hicieron palomitas de maíz empapadas en mantequilla y empezaron con un maratón de películas que duró hasta la noche. 

Harry por fin parecía relajarse, reía a carcajadas y simplemente estaba feliz, aunque sea sólo por un rato. Harry adoraba a Niall, siempre le hacía sentir mejor y era tan despreocupado con la vida, que era admirable. Parecía que se llevaba mejor con él que con cual miembro real de su familia. Ugh.. No quería ni empezar a pensar en que dirían sus padres o su hermana si alguna vez se enteraban lo jodida que estaba la relación con su esposo, la existencia de su amante o su jodida vida en general. 

El teléfono de su rubio amigo empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, haciendo que Harry pare con ese hilo de pensamientos nada placenteros. 

Niall saltó del sofá corriendo a contestar la llamada, frunció el ceño al ver quien era. Le mostró el celular a Harry, quien inmediatamente bajó la mirada sintiéndose triste otra vez. 

Liam. 

"Hey, Liam... Sí, no te preocupes está aquí... No no, ya está mucho más tranquilo... No, no creo, le preguntaré... De nada hermano, como te dije no te preocupes, yo te aviso"

Niall terminó la llamada dejando su celular a un costado en el sofá. "Quiere saber si te quedarás aquí a dormir o si.. Él puede venir a recogerte..? " 

"No quiero volver Ni" Harry estaba cansado, mentalmente agotado. "Pero tengo que! .. Mañana tengo que ir a la universidad super temprano y ya no puedo darme el lujo de faltar a clases.. Si quiero que éste sea mi último año.." añadió suspirando.

"Deja de torturarte Haz, ya vas a ver que todo se arregla, deja de ahogarte en un vaso de agua" Niall paso un brazo por sus hombros. "Y.. Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.. Voy a apoyar cualquier decisión que tomes okey?" le dijo con una sonrisa a modo de consuelo. "Incluso se como ocultar un cadáver" agregó con la mirada seria.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Pasaron juntos un par de horas más. Harry se dio cuenta que ya no podía postergar lo inevitable, decidió volver a casa, ya era bastante tarde y rogaba para que Liam estuviese durmiendo cuando él llegara. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar esa noche.

Al entrar a su habitación, vio en penumbras la figura de su esposo durmiendo en su lado de la cama. Se puso su ropa de dormir rápidamente y sin hacer ruido. Se sintió raro meterse a dormir a la misma cama, no sabía que hacer. Después de quedarse parado por unos minutos en medio de la habitación, decidió ir a dormir a la habitación extra que tenían en casa, la de visitas.

A penas puso su cabeza sobre la almohada cayó rendido en los brazos de morfeo, estaba muy muy cansado.

Lo primero que Harry sintió al despertar fueron los rayos de sol colándose por la ventana y unas caricias suaves en su mejilla.

"Amor, Haz, despierta amor" pudo escuchar la voz calmada de Liam. "Amor tienes que estar en clases en menos de una hora.."

Harry saltó de la cama al escuchar aquello, ¿una hora? No iba a llegar a tiempo, imposible. Su tonta alarma no había sonado, luego recordó que no había visto su celular desde ayer, probablemente estaba sin batería en su auto. Salió corriendo a darse un baño.

"No te preocupes amor, ya hice el desayuno.. Sólo alístate, aún tienes tiempo amor" Liam le decía mientras le seguía los pasos.

Harry rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué estaba más cariñoso que nunca, no debería estar enojado? Pensó mientras se daba un corto baño. Se puso sus clásicos jeans negros que parecían pintados en sus piernas, una polera blanca, una chaqueta ligera y sus amadas botas chelsea. Tomó su mochila y bajó corriendo hacia su auto. No tenía tiempo para desayunar.

Liam le estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras con una taza de café y unos bollitos de canela, puestos para llevar. Harry le miró extrañado, Liam jamás jamás tenía ese tipo de detalles con él. Los papeles siempre eran al revés. Era Harry quien le preparaba el desayuno, se encargaba de que todo estuviera listo y en orden para Liam, ante de que éste se fuera al trabajo, siempre había sido así.

"No puedo dejar que te vayas sin comer algo amor, puedes ponerte mal" Liam le entregó las cosas con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias Liam" Harry no sabia que decir realmente, así que sin más siguió caminando apresurado hacia su auto.

"Hablaremos en la noche, si?" Liam le preguntó antes de que Harry pudiera cerrar su puerta para irse.

"Claro" le respondió Harry sin mirarle, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, para luego salir apresurado a la universidad.

Sus clases le parecieron aburridas e interminables, simplemente no podía concentrarse. Su celular no paraba de vibrar en su bolsillo, lo que le desconcentraba aún más. Había logrado cargar un poco la batería de su teléfono esa mañana en su auto, al prenderse automáticamente le llegaron mil notificaciones, mensajes, llamadas perdidas, pero realmente no tenía nada de ganas de revisar todo, ya lo haría al llegar a casa. Así que simplemente lo guardo en su bolsillo quitándole el sonido.

Cuando terminó su última clase, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento del edificio, quería salir lo más antes posible de ese lugar, llegar a casa y meterse en su cama para dormir hasta mañana si era posible.

Caminaba apresurado por el amplio y silencioso lugar, el sonido de sus botas contra el pavimento era lo único que se escuchaba. Cuando se encontraba como a 20 metros de su auto, lo vio, estaba apoyado contra la puerta del conductor, llevaba un hoddie negro, con la capucha sobre su cabeza y unos pantalones grises desgastados. Tenia una mano en el bolsillo y la otra agarrando un cigarro. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía aquél hombre que estaba tratando de evitar. 

"Zayn..." suspiró cuando se encontraba a un par de paso de él. 

"¿Por qué me estás evitando Harreh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚💛💚❤️


	3. Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: escenas sexuales explícitas.

Capítulo Dos

"¿Por qué me estas evitando Harreh?"

La mirada miel de Zayn estaba triste y se le notaban pequeñas ojeras. Harry se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, odiaba ver a Zayn así. Y lo peor era que la culpa la tenía sólo él.

"No te estoy evitando Zee.." mintió Harry, se estaba muriendo por acercarse al moreno y abrazarle, pero no sabía si, tal vez, Zayn estaba molesto con él y no quería sentirse rechazado. Zayn le miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción. "Lo siento Zaynie, es sólo que he estado muy ocupado estos días, siento que todo se está complicando... Estoy muy confundido" explicó Harry, suspirando y haciendo un puchero tierno con sus labios.

Zayn apagó el cigarro que tenía en las manos y se deshizo de éste. Al notar como Harry dudaba si acercarse o no, extendió sus brazos esperando que le diera un abrazo. Le había extrañado demasiado. Harry se lanzó hacia él en menos de un segundo. "Te extrañe tanto babe" le susurró al rizado, embriagándose de su dulce aroma, ese que le volvía loco de deseo, mientras lo apretaba fuerte por la cintura y sentía los brazos de su bebé fuertemente enredados en su cuello.

"Yo también Zaynie, mucho mucho" respondió Harry dándole un pequeño beso en la boca. Pero Zayn no estaba ni cerca de conformarse con eso. Antes de que Harry pudiera alejarse lo atrajo hacia él para unir sus labios nuevamente, succionando suavemente su labio inferior haciendo que Harry abriera la boca invitando gustoso la lengua del pelinegro. Después de unos minutos, en los que ambos no querían parar de disfrutar el delicioso vaivén de sus lenguas, la falta de aire los obligó a apartarse un momento.

"¿Podemos irnos ya, Zaynie?" le susurró Harry frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo de manera sugerente. Zayn no podía apartar su vista de los labios de Harry, tan rosados, hinchados, casi obscenos. Verle así era una de las cosas que más le prendía, le encantaba.

"Claro amor, ¿dónde quieres ir?"

Harry le miró ofendido, "A casa obvio", Zayn levantó una ceja burlonamente. 

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Pero Haz.. Creí que querías pasar más tiempo conmigo"

"A tu depa Zayn" le contestó rodando los ojos, "Claro sólo si quieres que vaya..." 

"Estaba bromeando babe, obvio que voy a llevarte conmigo" Zayn le dijo riendo, "Aunque no quieras" 

"Bueno deja de bromear y vamos rápido, que tengo hambre, tú conduces si?, estoy cansado" Harry le dio un pequeño beso y le entregó las llaves de su auto, para luego meterse en el asiento del copiloto.

Durante el viaje de camino al departamento de Zayn, se la pasaron riendo, bromeando, hablando de todo y de nada, cantando incluso. Eran estos momentos que Harry adoraba más que nada en su vida, estar con Zayn era tan simple, todo fluía tan natural entre ellos. Cuando Harry tenía a Zayn cerca, su corazón tenía paz.

Harry se preguntaba por qué toda su vida no podía ser así. Simple, tranquila, sin problemas. Es decir, obviamente había cometido un grave error al casarse tan joven, y obviamente también se había equivocado demasiado al iniciar una relación sin haber terminado con la anterior. Tan sólo pensar en ello hacía que quisiera lanzarse de un puente por la culpa. Necesitaba dejar de pensar así, no era saludable. Necesitaba tomar las riendas de su vida de una vez por todas.

Las suaves caricias de la mano de Zayn sobre su muslo, y la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba cada que miraba en su dirección, esa cuando apretaba su lengua entre sus dientes y entrecerraba sus ojos, mirándole como si fuera lo más valioso del universo, no hacían más que darle coraje a lo que tenía que hacer. A lo que NECESITABA hacer. Tenía que romper de una vez con Liam.

***

Liam miraba impaciente la hora en su teléfono, marcaba un poco más de las dos de la tarde. Estaba seguro que su esposo se aparecería en cualquier momento en el amplio estacionamiento del recinto universitario. 

Después de la pelea que habían tenido el día anterior, Liam había decidido tomarse el día libre y hacer algo especial por su esposo, estaba más que decidido a recuperar su afecto. No se atrevía si quiera a pensar en la idea de que éste quisiera ponerle un punto final a su matrimonio. Las cosas que Harry le había dicho el día anterior se repetían en su mente como un disco rayado.

"... estás completamente loco si piensas que estamos en la mejor situación para traer un bebé" 

"No puedes ser tan ciego y no ver que nuestro matrimonio es una completa farsa!"

"¿Por qué de repente retomaste tu papel de esposo perfecto? ¿Que acaso tu amante decidió terminar contigo o algo así?"

Liam no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amado esposo. ¿Es que acaso Harry lo había descubierto todo? Y si era así, ¿por qué nunca le había reclamado?, no le había dicho nunca nada jamás. Pensándolo de manera profunda, Liam se daba cuenta que había descuidado demasiado su relación con Harry. Mierda, ni siquiera había notado los cambios de actitud de su esposo sino hasta ahora.

Nervioso pasó una mano por su cabello, en signo de frustración. Sí que estuvo ciego. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, estaba seguro que Harry le iba perdonar cualquier cosa, se amaban después de todo, no?

Sí, claro que se amaban, estaban casados y un matrimonio no es algo que se tome a la ligera, no es algo que se pueda romper tan fácilmente. Siete años de relación no se pueden olvidar de la noche a la mañana, verdad? Mucho menos si se trataba de ellos, Liam y Harry, Harry y Liam, tan enamorados desde siempre. 

Es verdad que Liam lo había jodido todo, y en grande, pero cuando dos personas se aman pueden solucionar cualquier problema, vencer cualquier obstáculo. De eso estaba seguro. Quizá el enojo de Harry le iba durar un buen tiempo, quizá le iba a rechazar y alejar, quizá iba ser difícil hacer que Harry vuelva a amarle como antes. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mantener a Harry a su lado. Harry era SUYO. 

"Mío" la palabra se repetía en su mente mientras apretaba las manos en el volante de su auto.

Pasaron quince minutos más y no había señales de Harry, pero su auto estaba estacionado en el otro extremo así que era obvio que iba a volver. Según sus cálculos, sus clases ya habían terminado y esperaba que el rizado apareciera en cualquier momento.

Después de unos momentos, le llamó la atención ver la figura de un hombre desconocido acercarse al auto de Harry, llevaba una capucha y no podía ver bien su rostro, lo vio apoyarse en la puerta y encender un cigarro, parecía de lo más tranquilo como si esperara a alguien. 

Lo primero que pensó Liam, es que era un ladrón de autopartes, pero se desconcertó bastante al ver la actitud calmada del individuo, simplemente estaba ahí, esperando.

Debieron pasar unos diez minutos más, y el inconfundible sonido de las botas de Harry llamó la atención de Liam, vio a su esposo cruzar todo el camino en dirección a su vehículo, sin tener idea que ahí estaba él observándole.

Vio como Harry se acercaba vacilante hacia el hombre de la capucha. Fue en ese momento que Liam quiso bajar de su auto y caminar hacia su esposo, en caso de que aquel tipo fuera peligroso. Pero algo le detuvo, algo no estaba bien. Quizá era lo cerca que estaba Harry de aquella persona o quizá como ambos parecían tener mucha familiaridad. Como si se conocieran de siempre. 

Jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos, o pesadillas, Liam se imaginó ver lo que sus ojos veían. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y Harry se lanzó a los brazos del extraño, y no sólo eso, empezaron con el peor espectáculo de besos que había visto jamás.

Liam estaba rojo de la rabia. Sus dedos apretados en puños. Quería bajar del auto y arrancar a SU esposo de los brazos de aquél individuo. Estaba tan furioso que pensó en matar a aquella persona sólo con la fuerza de sus manos.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo.

Trató de calmarse y siguió contemplando la horrible escena. No supo cómo lo soportó pero tuvo que aguantar ver como otro hombre abrazaba y besaba lo que era suyo. 

Y ver cómo Harry respondía tan alegremente, tan dócilmente, a las atenciones del extraño, cómo sonreía y se restregaba contra él, hacía que su sangre hirviese de ira. Los vio marcharse después de unos minutos. Se subieron al auto de su esposo y pasaron tan cerca de él, que Liam tenía grabadas sus despreocupadas sonrisas en su cabeza.

El auto desapareció en la distancia.

***

Llegar con ropa hasta el piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Zayn, había sido todo un reto. No podían dejar de tocarse y besarse. Harry estaba seguro que habían incomodado a un par de personas en el ascensor. Pero no le importaba. Quería a Zayn y lo quería ya!

Todo su cuerpo temblaba con anticipación al imaginarse lo que estaba por venir. La verdad es que nunca había sentido lo que Zayn le hacía sentir. Parecía que conocía su cuerpo a la perfección. Zayn sabía dónde y cómo tocarle para hacer que pierda la cabeza y se convierta en un manojo de gemidos. 

A Harry le encantaba como Zayn podía manejarle en la cama. Era dominante sin ser rudo. Y Zayn amaba como Harry se derretía ante sus toques. Amaba la criatura dócil y sumisa en la que se convertía. Le podía besar, lamer, chupar donde y como quisiera, y el rizado nunca se quejaba, al contrario siempre estaba dispuesto a más, a probar de todo. Zayn lo conocía tan bien que sabía exactamente cuando su bebé quería pasar horas disfrutando del juego previo o cuando quería buscar el alivio placentero de forma rápida. Eran tan perfectos juntos cuando se trataba de sexo.

Harry se sentía especialmente atrevido este día, apenas cerraron la puerta, la ropa de ambos quedó esparcida por todo el suelo y éste empujó al ojimiel contra el gran sillón de su sala. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de Zayn y empezó a lamer su cuello mientras frotaba su trasero sensualmente contra su pene. Zayn llevó instintivamente sus manos a las nalgas del rizado apretándole con fuerza, haciendo que ambos emitieran gemidos desesperados. Harry apartó las manos de Zayn, haciendo que éste le mirara confundido. Harry se deslizó con una sonrisa pícara hacia el suelo, poniéndose de rodillas frente al pelinegro. 

"Quiero chuparte Zaynie" le dijo sin apartar sus ojos dilatados y brillosos de los de su amante, sus manos tomando con destreza el hinchado y rosado miembro de Zayn, para empezar a acariciarle de arriba abajo, era tan grande que chocó con la mejilla de Harry, quien inmediatamente le prestó toda su atención a la cabeza, dando pequeñas lamidas en la punta, como un gatito.

"¿Cómo puede verse tan tierno haciendo algo tan sucio?" pensaba Zayn, mientras admiraba como aquél hermoso chico se metía todo su miembro en la boca, o al menos eso intentaba, sus labios se veían más rosas y abultados que de costumbre, y sus rizos caían sobre sus ojos con el movimiento de su cabeza. Zayn no pudo evitar gemir muy fuerte, su bebé era un profesional haciendo esto. La sensación era tan placentera que sintió que iba a terminar en cualquier momento. Con una mano agarró los rizos rebeldes de Harry, no tan fuerte como para que doliera, pero lo suficientemente firme para darle a entender al rizado que quería que le mirara. 

"¿Te gusta amor?" preguntó mientras su mano seguía enterrada en los suaves rizos. 

"Mmmhmmm..." Harry no podía responder por obvias razones, pero la vibración que causó al tratar de hacerlo hizo que Zayn casi lo suelte todo en su boca, pero se contuvo, no quería terminar aún, no así.

Zayn le tomó de los hombros con las dos manos, apartándole un poco haciendo que ambos se pusieran de pie, Harry le miraba confundido, estaba seguro que Zayn terminaría en su boca. ¿Lo había hecho mal? 

Pero no pudo adentrarse en ese pensamiento, en menos de dos segundos Zayn le dio la vuelta empujándole contra el sofá, le puso una mano en la cintura para mantenerlo quieto, y la otra se dirigió inmediatamente al trasero del menor. Apretó una nalga con fuerza, estaba seguro que dejaría una marca y Harry lanzó un sonoro gemido. Inmediatamente después su dedo índice se frotaba contra la pequeña y rosada entrada, tan estrecha. Colocó la punta de su pene contra el pequeño agujero, sólo a modo de provocarle, trataba de usar el líquido pre- seminal como lubricante, luego volvió a usar sus dedos, cuando vio que no sería suficiente tomó nuevamente a Harry por el cabello haciendo que éste diera la vuelta su cabeza, le dio un beso lleno de pasión y luego llevó sus dedos a su boca para que Harry los chupara. Cuando ya estuvieron muy húmedos los llevó a su entrada otra vez, preparándole por varios minutos. Zayn siempre era muy cuidadoso y paciente a la hora de preparar a Harry, sabía que eso era muy importante para garantizar el placer de ambos.

Zayn pensó que la orquesta de gemidos que Harry emitía, mientras sus dedos salían y entraban de su cuerpo, eran lo más hermoso que escucho jamás. Amaba verlo así todo desesperado por que se la metiera. 

"Ya Zaynie.. P-por favor.. Métemela de una vez"

"Tranquilo babe" Zayn se alineó perfectamente detrás de él, adentrándose de una sola embestida. Harry soltó un pequeño grito y Zayn creyó que tal vez había sido un poco brusco, se acercó al cuello del rizado dejándole pequeños besitos para distraerle de la intromisión, Harry ladeo la cabeza para besar a Zayn en los labios de manera apasionada otra vez.

Menos de un minuto después, Zayn sintió como Harry comenzaba a arquear su espalda y movía sus caderas hacia atrás buscando fricción. Zayn no tardo nada en empezar a embestirle, cada vez más rápido y fuerte, sabía que así le encantaba a Harry. Sus gemidos eran tan fuertes que estaba seguro sus vecinos se iban a quejar al manager del edificio. 

Harry alcanzó esa sensación de placer máximo, y terminó salpicando todo sobre el espaldar del sillón después de pocas embestidas, ni siquiera tuvo que tocarse a sí mismo, Zayn sabía exactamente el ángulo correcto para golpear su próstata cada vez que se la metía. Unos segundos después, Zayn encontraba el clímax vaciándose por completo dentro de Harry. 

Ambos cayeron sobre la suave alfombra tratando de normalizar su respiración.

"Hicimos un desastre Zee, manchamos todo" se quejó Harry haciendo un puchero. "Me siento pegajoso", añadió evitando moverse. 

Zayn le miraba sonriendo, "Tranquilo bebé, todo se puede limpiar" le consoló mientras agarraba una almohada para acomodarse en el suelo, pasó un brazo bajo la cabeza de Harry para ponerle sobre su pecho abrazándole, y luego los cubrió con una suave manta peluchosa que siempre tenía en la sala. "Descansemos un rato si?, luego nos damos un baño para que ya no estés.. pegajoso, y ya sabes que más.."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry levantado la vista rápidamente, tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Segundo round babe"

Zayn estalló en risas al ver como Harry se mordía el labio.

***

Casi tres horas después, Harry estacionaba su auto dentro el garage de su casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas cuando entró por el pasillo que daba hacia su sala. Eso quería decir que Liam aún no había vuelto, sintió mucho alivio por ello, ya que era bastante tarde y quería evitar ser cuestionado sobre donde estaba o que estaba haciendo.

Caminó a oscuras hacia su cocina, tenía mucha sed, planeaba agarrar una botella de agua e ir a cambiarse de ropa a su habitación.

"¿Dónde y con quién estabas Harry? 

Apenas prendió la luz de la cocina, escuchó la voz gruesa y fría de su esposo a sus espaldas. Casi se cae del susto. Se dio vuelta inmediatamente ajustando su vista a las penumbras. Liam estaba ahí parado en medio de la sala, parecía que un huracán había pasado por el lugar. Todo estaba destrozado. Todo.

¿Liam había peleado con alguien o algo así? 

Harry se asustó mucho al ver el estado de aquella habitación. Posó inmediatamente sus ojos con los de su esposo buscando algún tipo de explicación. 

Nunca, jamás en todos los años que habían estado juntos, Liam le había mirado de esa forma. Harry dio un paso atrás.

Liam tenía la mirada llena de ira.

💚💛  
❤️💚

Es la primera ves que escribo smut, así que lo siento mucho si apesta 🙂

Gracias por leer!  
💕


	4. Tres

Capítulo Tres

Harry jamás sintió miedo de su esposo, al contrario Liam siempre había sido un hombre muy calmado, nunca reaccionaba con una actitud violenta ante ninguna situación, nunca ni en broma le había tratado mal. Por eso es que en estos momentos, se sentía extremadamente asustado, ver los ojos llenos de ira de su esposo, su quijada apretada, las venas sobresaliendo en sus brazos por lo fuerte que apretaba los puños, hacían que una sensación de pánico creciera en su pecho. Instintivamente retrocedió metiéndose en su cocina para resguardarse tras el gran mesón del centro, sobre el cual había una botella casi vacía de whisky.

"Estaba haciendo un trabajo de la uni Liam, ¿qué demonios te pasa?" mintió desinteresadamente, quería salir corriendo de ahí, esto no estaba nada bien. Liam le seguía los pasos de cerca, podía sentir el olor a alcohol en su aliento. 

"Trabajo de la uni, Ja! Por favor Harry, DEJA DE MENTIR!" Liam gritaba rojo de la ira, con un puño cerrado golpeó el mesón, cerca donde Harry estaba parado mirándole con miedo. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que estaba seguro se había roto algún hueso de la mano. 

"¿Qué mierda te pasa? Te estas comportando como un loco Liam!" Harry retrocedió unos pasos más y rodeo el mesón planeando correr hacia las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación. No tenía intención de lidiar con Liam mientras éste estuviera ebrio.

Pero Liam fue más rápido y en cuanto llegó al pasillo sintió como le agarraba fuertemente de una muñeca y era estampado bruscamente contra la pared, golpeando su cabeza con fuerza. El dolor del golpe hizo que se sintiera desorientado y su visión se tornó borrosa por unos segundos. 

"¡TE VI HARRY!" Liam le gritaba furiosamente a pocos centímetros de su rostro. "NO ERES NADA MÁS QUE UN PUTO, ABRES TUS PIERNAS PARA CUALQUIERA ¿VERDAD MI AMOR?"

Harry sentía mucho dolor en sus manos, Liam le estaba apretando demasiado fuerte. Su cabeza daba vueltas y también le estaba empezando a doler porque Liam le seguía empujando y golpeando contra la pared.

"Así que te gusta meterte con cualquiera, eh? ¿Cuántos más han habido Harry? ¿Te cogen mejor que yo amor?" Liam parecía completamente otra persona, y esa nueva persona quería hacerle mucho daño a Harry, estaba fuera de sí. No disminuía la intensidad de su agarre, y por más que el rizado se retorciera y le empujara, no lograba apartarlo ni un poco.

"Suéltame Liam, m-me estas lastimando, por favor..." Harry intentó hablarle con calma, después de todo no tendría oportunidad alguna en una pelea física. "Estás muy borracho Li... Por favor hablaremos cuando estés mejor si?" 

"No amor, vamos a hablar ahora" la calmada voz con la que Liam le respondió no concordaba con la mueca distorsionada de su rostro y la fuerza con la que le seguía sosteniéndole. "Dime su nombre Harry"

"No sé de que estas hablando Liam, suéltame por favor..." 

"¡DEJA DE MENTIRME! TE VI EN LA TARDE, COMO LE BESABAS, COMO DEJABAS QUE TE TOQUE... ¡DIME SU MALDITO NOMBRE!" Liam le gritaba otra vez. 

"NO SÉ DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO... ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!"

Harry no sabía que decir realmente, Liam le había visto con Zayn, era innegable, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en ese momento y mucho menos darle su nombre.

En un movimiento completamente inesperado, Liam aflojó su agarre y se separó un poco de él, Harry asustado por si Liam planeaba golpearle está vez de verdad, aprovecho el chance y le empujó para luego salir corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio.

Liam salió corriendo tras él casi con la misma velocidad. Apenas llegó a su habitación, Harry intentó cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro, pero Liam la empujó con fuerza, haciendo que Harry cayera al piso golpeándose el trasero. 

"Perdóname amor, no quise tratarte así, sólo estaba muy enojado, por favor perdóname Haz..." Liam se arrodilló para acercarse a Harry y trató de abrazarle, pero Harry se resistía a cualquier toque, estaba más que confundido, Liam estaba llorando.

Harry retrocedió tanto en el suelo que su espalda chocó contra la pared, flexiono sus rodillas abrazándolas contra su pecho. "No me toques por favor.. Vete Liam p-por favor" Sentía las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero estaba luchando para que no caigan por sus mejillas fallando estrepitosamente. 

"Haz, mi vida, perdóname, te amo tanto, no se que haría sin ti..." Liam soltaba gruesas lágrimas, su respiración se entrecortaba a momentos mientras hablaba, trataba todo el tiempo de acercarse más al rizado y abrazarle. Pero Harry se hizo bolita en el piso de su gran habitación, ocultó su rostro empapado de lágrimas con sus piernas y se rehusaba a mirar a su esposo. Quería desaparecer. "Harry mírame por favor, perdón amor, nunca quise lastimarte..."

"Liam ve a dormir si? Hazme caso, mañana hablaremos cuando estés sobrio si?" Harry se dio cuenta que si no cedía, Liam no le iba a dejar ir jamás.

"Si amor, vamos a dormir" le contestó parándose tambaleante y ofreciéndole una mano. Harry también se levantó sin aceptar la ayuda.

"Recuéstate y trata de dormir si?" Harry trataba de fingir una sonrisa, aunque seguro se veía más como una mueca, en ese instante. Le hablaba a Liam como si fuera un niño pequeño que no hacía caso.

"¿Puedo abrazarte Haz? Por favor duerme conmigo amor"

Harry no sabía que hacer, lo último que quería era quedarse un momento más en esa habitación.

"Claro..." respondió mordiéndose fuertemente el labio. Iba a escapar en cuanto Liam quedara dormido. Lo bueno de Liam extremadamente borracho era que apenas su cabeza tocaba la almohada caía profundamente dormido.

Harry se levantó de un salto y se apresuró en hacer sus maletas, no tenía sentido quedarse ni un minuto más allí. Tomó lo primero que se le apareció, algunas prendas de vestir que pensó podría necesitar y algunas cosas importantes de la universidad.

Sentado en su auto, llamó a la única persona que quería que le abrace en las noches. Se mordía el labio con fuerza, no sabría que hacer si ésta persona le rechazaba. 

"Hola?", se escuchó la voz ronca a través del teléfono, como si le hubieran hecho despertar. 

"Zaynie, ¿puedo venir y quedarme contigo por favor?" 

"Harreh.. ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó bebé? Te oyes raro"

"Estoy bien... Ummm te cuento al llegar si... P-puedo venir?" 

"Claro que sí amor... Te espero, conduce con cuidado" 

Harry salió de su casa. Quería irse y no volver jamás. Esto se había salido completamente de control. Liam se había convertido en una persona que él ya no reconocía. Ahora más que nunca, estaba decidido a pedirle el divorcio lo más antes posible. 

Llegó al departamento de Zayn casi a media noche, estaba muy cansado y le pidió que esa noche no le pregunte nada, sólo quería acurrucarse con el moreno y olvidarse de todo por ahora. Zayn siempre le entendía y sabía que no debía insistir. Harry vestía un suéter oversized y unos pantaloncillos, cuando se metió a la cama con Zayn, acomodándose en sus brazos. Cayó dormido casi a los pocos minutos, mientras Zayn acariciaba suavemente sus largos rizos.

***

Liam sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar del dolor en cuanto despertó solo en su cama. El reloj del velador marcaba poco más de las once de la mañana. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que le indicaba que debía correr hacia el baño si no quería vomitar sobre toda su alfombra.

Después de vaciar todo su estómago en el escusado y de cepillarse los dientes, se tomó dos analgésicos que tenía en el cajón de medicinas de su habitación. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, imágenes borrosas rondaban su cabeza. Había peleado con Harry, de eso estaba seguro. Su esposo debía estar furioso con él en estos momentos.

Se sentó sobre su cama y se agarro la cabeza tratando de recordar que había pasado exactamente. Pero el dolor que sentía, como si alguien le estuviera dando de a martillazos, hacía que eso fuera casi imposible. Decidió tomar un baño para tratar de aliviar un poco su malestar, además que su ropa estaba toda pegajosa y seguro que olía mal.

Después de su baño, al revisar su closet para sacar ropa limpia y cambiarse, notó que faltaba mucha ropa de Harry incluso su maleta. Liam se asustó bastante.

¿Harry le había dejado?

Liam buscó su celular inmediatamente, lo encontró en su destrozada sala, tenía la pantalla rota y casi nada de batería. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Marcó a Harry al celular varias veces, al principio nadie le contestó y después enviaba directamente al buzón de voz.

Liam jamás se había sentido tan impotente, y odiaba esa sensación. No tener a Harry a su lado, no saber dónde estaba, le hacía sentir que había perdido por completo el control, y él odiaba eso. Necesitaba recuperar el mando, y tenía que actuar de manera inteligente si quería volver a lograrlo. Debía planear con la cabeza fría cada uno de sus siguientes movimientos, no podía darse el lujo de reaccionar como lo había hecho el día anterior.

Después de realizar un par de llamadas a su asistente, para que envíe a alguien a limpiar su casa y recoger su auto del bar donde lo había dejado estacionado ayer, decidió contactar a la persona que sabría iba ser de mucha ayuda para lo que planeaba lograr. 

"Louis.. Necesito que averigües toda la información que puedas sobre el amante de mi esposo"

***

Vivir con Zayn, había resultado mil veces mejor de lo que Harry alguna vez imaginó. Harry amaba cada minuto que pasaba con él, desde irse a dormir juntos a la hora que quisieran hasta despertar cada mañana y llenarse de besitos juguetones, o pasar el tiempo abrazados en el sofá mientras veían alguna película que escogía el rizado. O las noches interminables de besos y caricias, o hacer el amor sin preocupaciones en las madrugadas. Definitivamente, con Zayn todo era mejor, incluso las cosas más cotidianas como preparar el desayuno o cocinar la cena, o el beso apasionado que le daba siempre que tenía que irse a sus clases. La vida era más bonita cuando estaban juntos.

Harry a veces se ponía a pensar, y recordaba todas las veces que había sentido tanto miedo, había tenido tantas dudas sobre si debía terminar o no su matrimonio. Miedo a no poder volver a empezar y tener que rehacer su vida. Miedo a decepcionar a sus padres por un matrimonio fallido. Miedo al que dirán de toda su familia y amigos. Miedo a ser visto como un fracaso a tan corta edad. Miedo a ver la decepción en el rostro de su madre.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a la rutina que tenía con Liam, que había llegado a normalizar las infidelidades de su esposo y las suyas propias. Lo cual era tan retorcido que se sorprendía de sí mismo. 

Pero ahora, después de haber pasado los más maravillosos días de su vida, realmente no quería ni siquiera mirar atrás, ya sabía lo que quería para su futuro y era invertir todo en su relación con Zayn. Lo amaba y estaba seguro que Zayn le amaba a él. Sí, su relación había comenzado de la peor manera por las circunstancias de su matrimonio, pero jamás se sintió mal, con él siempre todo fue fácil y llevadero. El que haya tenido un cuestionable inicio no quería decir que iba a tener un desastroso final. 

Harry estaba decidido a pedirle el divorcio a Liam en cuanto volviese a reunirse con él. No había nada en el mundo que le haría cambiar de opinión. 

*** Una semana y tres días atrás ***

Cuando Harry despertó se encontró con la mirada preocupada y enojada de Zayn. 

"¿Él te hizo esto?" le preguntó seriamente, sosteniendo suavemente sus muñecas que tenían marcas de un intenso color morado. Harry asintió temeroso, no sabía cómo Zayn iba reaccionar cuando le contara todo lo que había pasado con Liam la noche anterior. Dudó por un momento si debía contarle, pero decidió hacerlo de todas formas. Poco a poco comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado, sin omitir nada.

"Voy a matarlo" dijo Zayn tranquilamente, cuando Harry terminó de hablar. 

"No Zayn, por favor no lo hagas" Zayn le miró reprobatoriamente, como decepcionado de que Harry estuviere defendiendo a su esposo a pesar de todo. "No me malinterpretes Zee, entiendo que Liam se comportó como un verdadero psicópata, pero no quiero que tú te metas en problemas, no podría vivir si él te hace daño por mi culpa" le explicó Harry entrelazando sus dedos. "Te amo Zee" le dijo suavito como si temiera ser escuchado. 

Zayn posó su mano sobre el mentón del temeroso chico rizado, levantando su rostro para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Dorado se encontró con esmeralda. La combinación perfecta. 

"Yo también te amo Harreh, y lo digo en serio. Jamás he estado tan enamorado ni he sentido nada igual por otra persona. Sé que no te gusta que hablemos de esto pero..." 

"Zayn..." Harry trató de interrumpirle. 

"No Harreh, escúchame hasta que termine de decir todo lo que quiero decirte" continuó Zayn con una firmeza que el rizado no había visto jamás. "Te amo Haz, y sé que no te gusta hablar sobre lo que tenemos, o sobre nuestro futuro, porque la última vez que intenté tener esta conversación huiste de mi por una semana. Sé que tratas de convencerte a ti mismo que lo nuestro es una aventura, algo fugaz, que va terminar en cualquier momento. Sé que te sientes culpable por haberle sido infiel a tu esposo y por haber llegado a amarme. Porque sé también que te has enamorado de mí tanto como yo me he enamorado de ti. Pero sólo quiero decirte babe, que ésta vida es demasiado corta como para perderla al lado de alguien que dejaste de querer hace tanto tiempo. Y yo estoy aquí y te ofrezco mi vida, Haz. Quiero estar contigo de día y de noche, quiero cuidarte y amarte. Quiero matar a quien sea que se atreva a hacerte daño. Y, sí me refiero a tu esposo. No sabes cuanto lo envidio y aborrezco al mismo tiempo. Es el hombre más idiota del universo porque sólo se ha dedicado a perderte. Y aún así muero de celos, porque sé que él puede tenerte a su lado cada día, puede contemplar tu hermoso rostro cuando estás más vulnerable y puede llamarte suyo, y ni siquiera lo aprovecha, no tiene idea de lo afortunado que es..." Zayn hizo una pausa para tomar aire, tomó el rostro lloroso de Harry entre sus manos. "Déjame ser tu hombre babe, por el resto de nuestras vidas"

Harry se lanzó a abrazar a Zayn y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, con sus hermosos hoyuelos más pronunciados que nunca.

"Yo también quiero todo eso Zaynie" le dijo mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus suaves manos. "Tienes razón en todo, estoy completa y perdidamente enamorado de ti. Te amo te amo te amo" le dijo llenándole de sonoros besos. "Hagámoslo mi amor" 

Zayn le miró divertido enarcando una ceja. "¿Ahora?" 

Harry le dio un golpe suave en el pecho fingiéndose ofendido. 

"¡Eso no! ¡Pasemos la vida juntos Zaynie!" Zayn lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso, uno de esos que te hacen olvidar hasta el nombre. 

Después de varios minutos apartó un poco a Harry para mirarle a los ojos nuevamente. "¿Estás seguro Harreh? Es un gran cambio y no quiero que sólo lo estés diciendo para hacerme sentir bien por todas las cosas que te acabo de confesar..."

"Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida Zayn" le interrumpió el rizado hablando muy seriamente. "De hecho ya lo había decidió antes de que Liam nos viera. Él sólo... aceleró las cosas supongo" le confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

"¿Ya habías decidido qué?" 

"Pedirle el divorcio". 

*** Presente - tiempo actual ***

Harry estaba en su última clase del día, realmente no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Su mente divagaba en que se estaba quedando sin ropa, probablemente tendría que ir a su casa, emm su ex-casa, y recoger algo de ropa, pero eso significaba que tendría que confrontarse con Liam, y definitivamente no tenía ni un poquito de ganas de que eso sucediera, iba a postergarlo lo más que pudiese. Lo mejor sería irse de compras. Sí, eso sonaba cien veces mejor que volver a verse con su ex-esposo.

Luego, su mente empezó a divagar en qué debería preparar para la cena esa noche. Amaba cocinar para Zayn, siempre reaccionaba tan lindo a sus platillos, como si fuera el mejor cocinero del mundo. Aunque a veces literalmente ni siquiera el había podido probar bocado. Pero Zayn nunca le había rechazado ni le demostraba que estuviera inconforme, era demasiado amable con él.

Amaba como Zayn siempre le llenaba de halagos y cariñitos. Era perfecto.

Harry se puso a sonreír como idiota en plena clase pensando en su perfecto novio. Seguro se veía ridículo para cualquiera que le mirara. Pero no me importaba en los más mínimo. De repente, su celular vibró recibiendo un mensaje. Su sonrisa se borró al instante cuando vio el remitente. Liam.

Liam: Hola amor, creo que ya te has divertido suficiente en estas pequeñas vacaciones que te has tomado. Te aconsejo que vuelvas lo más pronto a casa. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Te extraño y te amo mucho. P.D. No olvides que el próximo fin de semana es la fiesta por nuestro quinto aniversario. No queremos decepcionar a los invitados, verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛💚❤️💚
> 
> Gracias por leer querido lector/a. 💕


	5. Cuatro

Advertencia: Smut.

Capítulo Cuatro

Zayn y Harry se pasaron todo el sábado en la cama, Harry no tenía clases y Zayn no tenía que trabajar ese día, así que podían simplemente no hacer nada.

Harry arqueaba la espalda con los ojos cerrados mientras se movía sensualmente de arriba a abajo sobre el pene de Zayn. Sentía las manos del moreno clavadas con firmeza en sus caderas guiando sus movimientos. El rizado amaba ésta posición, estar encima y moverse a su antojo, hacia todo más placentero. Sin contar que la vista era sumamente erótica, Zayn de espaldas gimiendo mientras Harry hacia todo el trabajo, pensar que era gracias a sus movimientos que el moreno gemía y tenía los ojos nublados de lujuria y placer. Cuando Harry le montaba, Zayn dejaba de ser el dominante y Harry tomaba el control. Y el rizado absolutamente adoraba eso. Se empezó a mover un poco más rápido para llevar al pelinegro al borde del clímax, pero disminuía el ritmo en cuanto sentía las manos de Zayn apretando con fuerza sus nalgas, le gustaba jugar así, sin dejarle terminar.

"Podría montarte todo el día Zaynie" susurró Harry en su oído mientras le daba pequeñas mordidas en su cuello, deteniendo casi por completo el movimiento de sus caderas. 

"¿Te gusta provocarme no? ¿Te gusta jugar conmigo babe?" Zayn subió sus manos a la cintura de Harry para mantenerlo quieto y empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba penetrando con fuerza al rizado. Harry se arqueo de placer ante el cambio de roles, gemía cada que Zayn golpeaba ese punto dulce en su interior, que llenaba su cuerpo de placer. Sentía que estaba por terminar, tenía el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes para no gritar de placer.

Pero de repente, todo se detuvo. Frustrado miró a Zayn quien le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. 

"No se siente tan bien cuando te lo hacen a ti ¿verdad babe?" le preguntó agarrándole con firmeza para que no pueda moverse, ya que el rizado se seguía frotando buscando fricción. 

"Zaynie por favor, quiero terminar... Necesito.." Harry se frotaba buscando esa sensación, pero Zayn no se lo permitía.

"Te has portado muy mal bebé, no se si merezcas terminar"

"Por favor Zee... Haré lo que sea" Harry tenía las pupilas dilatadas y con una mano se frotaba suavemente su miembro. 

Zayn le dio la vuelta en un movimiento rápido y con Harry de espaldas contra la cama se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a embestirle una y otra vez. Ambos olvidaron por completo su pequeño juego y se dedicaron a disfrutar las olas de placer que inundaban sus cuerpos. Después de unos minutos ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo. 

"¿Pedimos algo para comer?" preguntó Zayn después de normalizar su respiración, dejando pequeños besos en la boca del rizado. 

"Okey" le respondió un sonriente Harry, "ummm.. Zaynie sigues dentro de mí..."

"Lo sé amor, me gusta estar aquí" Zayn le miro juguetonamente. 

"Ugh quítate Zaynie.. Me quiero dar un baño y tengo tanta tanta hambre" 

Zayn se levantó riendo, se puso unos pantalones de chándal y tomó su celular para pedir algo de comer. Harry se metió a la ducha, al salir se puso unos pantaloncillos de color rosa y una polera gris que le quedaba super grande, el cuello se le caía a un costado mostrando su delgada clavícula, se seco un poco el cabello con la secadora haciendo que sus rizos que vieran más esponjosos que de costumbre, y después de unos minutos salió a la sala donde Zayn estaba mirando su celular muy concentrado.

Al notar su presencia, el moreno levantó la vista dirigiéndole una sonrisa pícara, sus ojos viajaron con interés desde los rizos rebeldes de su cabeza hasta sus largas y bronceadas piernas. 

"Joder Harreh, ¿cómo es posible que te veas tan sexy?, sólo puedo pensar en cogerte otra vez babe" le dijo lamiéndose los labios. El rostro de Harry se tornó en un tono rosa oscuro al oír las palabras de su novio. El rizado se sentó a su lado cruzando las piernas.

"Ahora no Zaynie, luego si te portas bien" le dijo guiñándole un ojo, "¿qué pediste?" 

"Tu favorita, comida mexicana"

"Yummm" el rizado acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de Zayn, frotando su nariz contra uno de sus brazos, como un gatito pidiendo caricias. Zayn dejó su teléfono a un costado y comenzó a acariciar los rizos del ojiverde.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, cuando no estaban haciendo nada que distrajera su mente, Harry no podía evitar pensar en el mensaje que le había mandado Liam el día anterior, y no sabía cómo decirle a Zayn o si es que debía decirle si quiera, era obvio que tarde o temprano iba a tener que hablar con su ex, para hablar sobre el divorcio, pero realmente no se imaginaba como iría esa conversación. 

"Ya vas a decirme qué te pasa, o seguiremos fingiendo que todo está normal" Zayn interrumpió sus pensamientos con la mano aún acariciando su cabeza. 

"¿Qué?" 

"Babe, desde ayer que estás raro, te quedas pensando y estás demasiado callado, así que dime de una vez que pasa" 

Harry se quedó en silencio unos segundos. "Liam me escribió para que hablemos... Umm sobre nuestra situación" le dijo al fin. 

Zayn hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le agradaba para nada que Harry se fuera a ver con su ex-esposo, y mucho menos a solas. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que aquello debía suceder en algún momento. Así que debía ser comprensivo y debía apoyar a Harry durante toda la situación. 

"Bueno, supongo que mientras más antes mejor, ¿no?... Babe estaba pensando, ¿no sería una buena idea que hables directamente con un abogado?"

Harry no había pensado en ello, después de todo sí era una buena idea ir directamente con un abogado. Pero descartó la idea casi de inmediato, conocía a Liam desde hace tanto, habían pasado tanto juntos, que no se le hacía justo no hablar antes con él, en persona. Después de todo, Liam había sido su primer amor, y habían tenido una bonita relación, bueno al principio. Harry no quería terminar como esas parejas que se divorcian, y que no pueden dejar de pelear hasta años después. El hecho de que su amor había terminado no significaba que no podrían mantener una conversación, el quería acabar las cosas en buenos términos, y estaba convencido de que hablando civilizadamente podrían entenderse y llegar a un acuerdo mutuo. Debían comportarse como los adultos que eran. 

"Creo que debo hablar de frente con él Zee" le dijo Harry evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos. 

Zayn se quedó callado. No quería discutir por aquello. Por suerte el timbre sonó rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

***

Liam daba vueltas en su cama, desde que Harry se había ido casi no podía dormir, ni siquiera podía comer, mucho menos concentrarse en su trabajo. Le había mandado un mensaje a Harry para que vuelva a casa y estaba seguro de que el rizado volvería inmediatamente o por lo menos le respondería poco después. Pero ya habían pasado casi tres días y nada. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de su esposo, casi dos malditas semanas y ni señales del rizado. Quería arrancarse los cabellos de la rabia. Si Harry no volvía pronto, iba a ir personalmente y traerlo a la fuerza. Después de todo, sabía exactamente dónde estaba y con quién. 

Hace varios días atrás que su mejor amigo, Louis, había llegado a su oficina con toda la información que le había pedido. Después de burlarse cruelmente porque su perfecto esposo le había engañado, y con semejante fichita, le había entregado un grueso sobre color mostaza que contenía dentro todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca del hombre que amenazaba alejar a Harry de su vida. Louis se marchó después de, prácticamente, reírse a carcajadas en su cara.

En cuanto su "querido" amigo le dejó solo, se puso a revisar todo lo que había averiguado. Y vaya que era mucho.

La sonrisa de Liam se ensanchaba más en su rostro mientras más iba leyendo los documentos.

No podía esperar para contarle todo a Harry. 

El reloj marcaba casi las dos de la madrugada y aún no conciliaba el sueño. Bajó a su cocina a tomar un poco de agua, después se metió a la sala, tal vez si veía un poco de tele se aburriría y se dormía en el sofá. Pero no, mala idea, todo le recordaba a Harry, desde las fotos que tenían de ambos con rostros sonrientes, en sus viajes alrededor del mundo, hasta la jodida decoración, cada detalle de la casa había sido planeado por Harry.

Los recuerdos de épocas más felices inundaban su mente, no entendía como había sido tan idiota de traicionar a Harry aquélla primera vez. Si hubiera sabido que tan sólo pensar en perder a su esposo para siempre doliera tanto, jamás lo habría hecho.

Quería regresar en el tiempo, cuando se quedaban por horas riendo, abrazándose y besándose. Cuando la compañía del otro era más que suficiente.

Pero no, la tuvo que haber cagado. Y luego Harry la cagó también. Por lo menos ahora estaban a mano. 

Liam desistió de la idea de dormir en el sofá, se fue a servir una copa de whisky y se fue nuevamente a su cama. Iba a obligarse a descansar un poco.

Se fijó la hora en su celular, 3:15 AM. Los ojos de Liam se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa, su pantalla mostraba la notificación que estuvo esperando hace días. Un sólo mensaje, que había recibido casi a media noche.

Harry: Tenemos que hablar Liam. Te espero mañana a las 18:00 en el café de la universidad.

***

Harry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, se tenía que encontrar con Liam en menos de una hora. Había elegido un lugar público para evitar confrontaciones. Si bien planeaba ser amable con él, no iba a endulzarle el oído con falsas esperanzas, iba a ser directo y preciso. De lo único que tenían que hablar era del acuerdo de divorcio. Nada más. 

Zayn se había ido a trabajar hace un poco más de una hora, trabajaba de barista en un café del centro, y sus turnos rotaban cada semana, era un lugar que casi siempre estaba lleno y le iba muy bien. No ganaba mucho pero lo suficiente para ayudar con los gastos de su departamento y definitivamente ayudaba cuando no le iba bien con sus trabajos como artista. Si tenía suerte, a veces le alcanzaba para comprarle flores a Harry o algún detalle que le hiciera feliz. Harry insistía que no debía comprarle nada, que él era feliz solo estando a su lado. Incluso muchas veces había ofrecido pagar todo él, pero Zayn se había molestado, su rostro se había tornado duro y frío, entonces Harry no había insistido más, sabía que el tema del dinero era algo delicado para Zayn. A Harry no le importaba, tenía más dinero en su cuenta bancaria del que jamás pudiera gastar.

Pero ahora que vivían juntos, Harry estaba decidido a pagar la mitad de la renta y la mitad de todo lo que se gastaba en la casa, y no iba a permitir una negativa de parte de Zayn. Ya hablarían seriamente del asunto. 

Harry se puso unos jeans negros desgastados, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta azul que le mantenía caliente, el clima amenazaba con tornarse aún más frío. Después de ponerse sus botas negras y acomodar su cabello en un desordenado moño, agarró sus llaves y su teléfono para salir rumbo al café donde se vería con Liam. 

Harry llegó al café universitario a las 17.50, nervioso buscó una mesa que no esté muy escondida pero tampoco una sin nada de privacidad. Pidió un vaso de agua mientras esperaba.

Marcaban las 17:58, cuando sintió a alguien sentarse frente a él, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Liam. Se veía más delgado y bastante desmejorado, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

"Mi amor..." Liam trató de entrelazar sus manos pero Harry las apartó inmediatamente. El rostro de Liam se oscureció ante el gesto pero no dijo nada. 

"Liam, quiero el divorcio" soltó Harry, no había razón para no ir directo al grano. 

"Harry mi amor, ¿De qué estás hablando?" Liam tenía los dientes apretados de la ira. 

"Quiero el divorcio Liam" repitió Harry con firmeza.

Liam le miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Jamás pensó escuchar aquellas palabras. "Estas enojado, Harry. Te entiendo perfectamente, me comporté muy mal aquella noche que te fuiste, no fue la mejor manera de reaccionar. Lo sé. Y no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy..." 

"No sólo es sobre esa noche, Liam. Aunque obviamente lo que me hiciste ese día es uno de los motivos por los que estamos hoy aquí. En realidad, solo fue la cereza del pastel. Lo que quiero decir, Liam, es que ya no quiero seguir casado contigo, ya no estoy enamorado de ti, ya no siento nada por ti. No quiero sonar brusco, pero creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo conveniente para ambos y terminar este proceso de la manera más civilizada posible." Harry no supo de dónde sacó el valor y la firmeza para decir todo lo que acababa de decir. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por dar este paso tan grande. 

Liam le miraba sin expresión en el rostro. Pero después de unos minutos de silencio su boca se convirtió en una siniestra sonrisa.

"Mi pequeño, tierno, dulce e inocente Harry" le dijo en un tono burlón. "Hay tanto que no sabes, necesitas que alguien te saque de esa burbuja rosa en la que vives y te den una buena bofetada de realidad mi amor, figurativamente hablando claro" 

Liam hizo un gesto para que se acerque una camarera, una chica risueña se acercó inmediatamente. Y mientras Liam pedía por ambos, toda la confianza que Harry había sentido unos momentos antes se esfumaba lentamente de su cuerpo. Se sentía pequeño y débil otra vez. Frotó sus manos con nerviosismo y mordía su labio causando una pequeña herida. 

"Tranquilo amor, no pienses que voy a hacerte daño, de hecho vas a agradecerme después de todo lo que voy a mostrarte" Liam le miraba como un padre regañando a su niño pequeño. "Soy tu esposo amor, aunque te pongas terco a veces, yo siempre voy a protegerte" 

La misma chica risueña volvió con su orden, dejó dos tazas de café con crema frente a ellos y se fue con una sonrisa.

"A ver... Comencemos..." empezó Liam tomando un sorbo de su taza. Harry le miraba sin saber que esperar. "Zayn Malik. ¿Qué sabes realmente de él Haz?" Liam le preguntó con una sonrisa. "Dudo que sepas algo, no creo que te hubieras involucrado con alguien como él de ser así" 

"Sé quien es Liam. Lo que tengas que decirme no me interesa"

"Oh mi amor.. Pero claro que te interesa, una, ' joyita' el tipo por el que quieres cambiarme" 

"Ahórrate tus palabras Liam, primero porque no voy a creerte nada y segundo porque nada de lo que digas va hacer que cambie mi decisión. Quiero el divorcio Liam.”

Liam apretó la mandíbula, estaba más que molesto. Harry no estaba cooperando nada. 

"Está bien, dejemos de lado ese tema por ahora, Haz. ¿Por qué no hablamos de tus padres amor? Si recuerdas que tu padre tiene casi todo su dinero invertido en mi empresa, ¿verdad? Y si sabes que su mayor fuente de ingresos proviene de ahí, si no es que la única fuente de ingresos que tiene... Umm ¿te imaginas que lo pierda todo de la noche a la mañana?, ¿Cómo se sentiría tu madre si pierde toda su vida de lujos a la que tanto está acostumbrada en un instante? Y todo por tu culpa"

"No harías eso Liam. Eso es jugar sucio. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto" Harry estaba realmente asustado, no podía creer que Liam le estuviera amenazado con hacerle daño a sus padres. ¿De verdad podía ser tan bajo? 

"Bueno eso depende de ti mi amor, nada malo tiene que pasar si tú te quedas a mi lado. Podemos empezar de cero Harry, imagínate amor, será mejor que antes, lo prometo. De todos modos, estamos a mano ahora amor, yo te engañe y me perdonaste. Ahora que tú me engañaste, yo te perdono Harry" Liam le sonreía como si estuviera hablando de un tema completamente diferente.

Harry no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Liam había perdido la razón, por completo. 

"Sé que no harías algo así Liam. Tú no eres así. Por favor deja de comportarte como un idiota. Tienes que aceptar de una vez que esto se terminó. ¡Quiero el divorcio Liam!" Harry trataba de mantenerse calmado y no armar una escena en pleno lugar a la vista de todos. Pero era casi imposible, levantó la voz un poco más fuerte con su última frase, haciendo que Liam se acercará bruscamente a su rostro. Su mirada destilaba odio.

"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad amor?" Liam susurraba con la voz cargada de disgusto. "Preferiría verte muerto antes que verte con alguien más" escupió la frase con tanta ira que Harry tembló en su asiento haciéndose hacia atrás instintivamente. 

Liam se volvió a acomodar en su asiento como si nada y terminó su taza de café. Sacó un sobre grueso del maletín que traía y lo puso sobre la mesa. Luego sacó unos billetes y los dejó encima. Y se levantó. Harry estaba confundido y petrificado sin mover un solo músculo.

"Tienes mucho en que pensar mi amor, y estoy seguro de que lo que encuentres en éste sobre te va ayudar mucho a tomar la decisión correcta" Le tomo suavemente del mentón y agachándose le dio un casto beso. Harry ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. "Nos vemos pronto en casa amor". Sin decir más salió del lugar dejando a un asustado Harry atrás.

Harry posó su vista en aquél sobre. Las letras negras brillaban con dos simples palabras escritas encima: ZAYN MALIK. 

Harry sintió un fuerte nudo en el estómago. Algo estaba muy mal. Tomó el sobre con una mano y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Las ganas de vomitar cada vez más fuertes amenazaban que debía apurarse si no quería pasar una horrible vergüenza. Después de vaciar su estómago, se dirigió casi corriendo a su auto. Quería volver a casa con Zayn, lo más pronto posible. Sabía que sólo un abrazo de su amor le haría sentir mucho mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚💛  
> ❤️💚
> 
> Un poquitin aburrido. Sorry. 
> 
> Gracias por leer! 💕


	6. Cinco

Capítulo Cinco

El clima frío de afuera se sentía en los huesos, la lluvia se escuchaba fuerte repicando los cristales de las ventanas, pero el sonido en vez de molestarle le daba una sensación de paz entre tanta... mierda.

Harry sentía que así como el clima era tan cambiante, su estado de ánimo era igual o peor. Pero es que no podía entender cómo había pasado de estar completamente feliz hace unos días, a estar como ahora, completamente... drenado de cualquier sensación. Ya ni sabía qué debía sentir.

¿Debería estar enojado? 

¿Asustado? 

¿Confundido? 

Cansado. Absolutamente cansado. Así se sentía. Desde su horrible reunión con su "esposo" hace un par de días, su cerebro no había dado tregua alguna. Parecía que quería torturarle minuto a minuto con todo lo que había descubierto desde esa tarde. Y las náuseas, Dios, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal del estómago, es decir, siempre había sido un poco frágil y parecía que cualquier cambio le indisponía, pero ahora era todo eso multiplicado por diez, se la había pasado en el baño con la cabeza metida en el escusado más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Del dolor de cabeza ni hablar.

Harry se levantó lentamente de la cama, donde se había pasado las tres últimas horas en la misma posición, sentado con las piernas cruzadas observando una y otra vez los papeles esparcidos por todo el cubrecama.

Se miró en el espejo con desgana, no parecía él mismo. Sus ojos estaban hundidos, quizás por la falta de hidratación en su cuerpo, pero qué podía hacer si se la pasaba vomitando, ojeras bajo los ojos por la falta de descanso, sus rizos totalmente despeinados y apuntando en todas direcciones.

Levantó el suéter grande que llevaba, para observar su cuerpo, se veía más delgado también. No recordaba la última vez que había comido adecuadamente. ¿Realmente podía uno cambiar tanto en sólo dos o tres días?

Liam tenía razón. Harry soltó un pequeño gruñido de frustración. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Liam tenia razón. No tenía idea en donde se había ido a meter. No sabía nada de la vida de la persona de la que se había enamorado.

No conocía a Zayn. 

Al menos no hasta antes de ver todo lo que contenía ese jodido sobre. Tuvo suerte de que Zayn estuviera muy ocupado esos últimos días. Y no tenía ni idea por qué, pero no se puso a analizar mucho el asunto. Desde que había tenido el sobre en sus manos, parecía que este picaba y sus manos escocían por abrirlo. Había faltado a clases sólo por quedarse a solas en el departamento y revisar lo que contenía.

Obviamente no le había dicho nada a Zayn. Harry trató de actuar lo más normal posible, y el moreno anduvo tan ocupado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Harry estaba actuando raro. Tampoco se vieron mucho, el máximo intercambio de palabras que tuvieron fue al día siguiente de verse con Liam, en el desayuno, cuando Zayn le preguntó cómo le había ido, para luego salir apresurado diciéndole que tenía una reunión muy importante. Harry sólo le había contestado que todo había salido bien y que buscaría un abogado. Nada más. Y bueno, el pelinegro no había vuelto ese día hasta muy entrada la noche, mientras Harry fingía que ya estaba durmiendo.

Harry, aunque intentara, no lograba describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Y es que nada le habría preparado para lo que encontró al abrir el sobre. Al sacar los papeles que éste contenía, vio que estaban en orden cronológico. Lo primero que sacó fue una especie de informe o un resumen. No tenía firma así que no tenía idea de quien lo había redactado, probablemente la persona que realizó toda una investigación acerca de su novio. 

>>> Zayn Malik, muestra signos de conducta antisocial y posible trastorno mental a muy temprana edad, tiene problemas para relacionarse en cualquier entorno social normal, sus maestros y compañeros de clase presentan quejas de conducta inapropiada casi todos los días que asiste a clases. A veces se queda retraído por horas y otras reacciona con extrema violencia. A pesar de que sus padres han buscado ayuda en profesionales del ámbito de la salud mental, y le han proveído a su hijo ayuda psicológica y psiquiátrica prácticamente durante toda su infancia, su comportamiento sólo ha ido empeorando con los años, tanto así que ha sido expulsado de innumerables colegios. (Ver documentación adjunta). A los dieciséis años, después de haber abandonado la escuela por completo, abandona también la casa familiar donde vivía con sus padres y sus hermanas. Tiene problemas con el consumo de alcohol y drogas "inofensivas". Parece que no puede mantenerse sobrio por mucho tiempo y empieza su récord delictivo con robos y hurtos menores. (Ver documentación adjunta). Durante ese período pasa viviendo de sofá en sofá en la casa de amigos y conocidos de su entorno. A la edad de diecisiete años conoce a la que seria su novia y prometida por tres años, Perrie Edwards, comienzan a vivir juntos en el departamento de propiedad de la muchacha, cuyos adinerados padres le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Parece que la nueva relación marca un antes y un después en la vida del joven Malik, por unos meses deja las malas conductas, vuelve a ver a un psiquiatra, quien le diagnóstica con un trastorno bipolar leve y ansiedad, empieza un tratamiento que sigue por varios meses y presenta mejorías en su actitud y en su vida. Le pide matrimonio a su novia en el primer año de su relación. Todo parece marchar bien hasta que llega la primera denuncia por violencia doméstica. Varios vecinos escuchan gritos provenientes del domicilio de la pareja y llaman a la policía. (Ver documentación adjunta). El primer informe policial sobre la primera denuncia formal es escueto y carece de detalles. Se retiran los cargos y la pareja vuelve a sus planes de boda. Pero las quejas de vecinos a la policía sobre peleas muy fuertes entre ambos no cesa durante los dos años siguientes, pero parece que la pareja no se quiere separar y siempre regresan a su antigua rutina. (Ver documentación adjunta). La segunda denuncia es también la más importante en el prontuario del señor Malik, esta vez la señorita Edwards decide seguir un proceso judicial contra él por el delito de Tentativa de homicidio. (Ver documentación adjunta)...<<<

Harry hace una pausa en su lectura. Busca los documentos para ver a qué se refería esta vez dicha documentación adjunta. Encuentra un papel que decía 'formulario de denuncia' en letras grandes, estaban además el nombre de la chica y el de Zayn. Había un relato breve de los hechos, los ojos de Harry se abrieron grandes en sorpresa, al ver las frases: 'paliza mortal', 'permaneció internada en el hospital por varias semanas' y la última, 'como consecuencia la pérdida del bebé que llevaba en su vientre de apenas ocho semanas de gestación'.

Harry siente que se queda sin aire por algunos minutos, pero decide continuar viendo las siguientes páginas. Desearía no haberlo hecho, porque aunque la próxima página muestra una foto de un Zayn muy joven y sonriente junto a una hermosa chica igual de risueña, las siguientes cinco o seis páginas eran fotos extremadamente gráficas, de una chica muy delgada de cabello largo y rubio, mostraban a detalle como parecía que ningún espacio de su pálida piel estaba exenta de moretones a consecuencia de los golpes, sobresalían algunas heridas con sangre seca. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue su rostro. Estaba completamente desfigurado y casi no quedaba nada de la hermosa chica risueña de la primera foto. Harry siente ese nudo otra vez y sale volando hacia el baño a vomitar.

No sabe si debe seguir leyendo, en realidad no sabe si podría soportar seguir leyendo. Siente miedo de lo que vaya a encontrar después. Decide ir a la cocina por un poco de agua y definitivamente necesita pensar en sobre lo que tiene que hacer en este punto. ¿Debería seguir leyendo ese 'informe' o debería hablar primero con Zayn?

Tenía que seguir leyendo. Para poder hablar con Zayn debía tener toda la información primero.

>>>Por falta de pruebas en su contra, el señor Malik no cumple ninguna condena en el sistema penitenciario. Sin embargo, la señorita Edwards decide poner una orden de restricción contra su persona. Al tener cargos en su contra, es obligado a presentarse en el juzgado cada semana para confirmar que no ha cambiado su residencia, y que no ha consumido drogas, además es obligado a asistir a las sesiones con su psiquiatra sin posibilidad de faltar a ninguna bajo ninguna circunstancia bajo pena de sanción. A los veintidós años, decide volver a la escuela comunitaria a estudiar arte. Con la ayuda de su terapeuta y la medicación adecuada, demuestra una mejoría absoluta en su vida, y le va muy bien en sus estudios, consigue dejar las drogas por completo y consigue un trabajo estable en un café-bar. Sin embargo, un día antes de su cumpleaños número veintitrés, se encuentra nuevamente con problemas criminales, después de haber sido involucrado en una pelea en el bar donde trabajaba, donde le había roto la nariz al novio actual de su ex-prometida, Perrie Edwards, quien decide ampliar el plazo de la orden de restricción emitida anteriormente, más no presenta ninguna denuncia contra el señor Malik. Pierde su trabajo, y casi es obligado a retirarse de la escuela, pero sólo emiten un llamado de atención, y deciden que continúe estudiando debido al gran talento que demostraba. Después de mantenerse con un perfil bajo por casi un año, el señor Malik empieza a frecuentar bares y clubs de gente adinerada, y según versiones de muchas personas que le conocen, se dedica por meses a abordar a mujeres adineradas, generalmente mayores que él, con las cuales mantiene relaciones sentimentales a cambio de dinero, convirtiendo esto en su modo de supervivencia. (Ver fotos adjuntas). Dichas relaciones no duran más de tres meses, y repite el proceso una y otra vez. Hasta que a los 25 años, en uno de esos lugares que frecuenta buscando a su próxima víctima, conoce al joven millonario heredero de la fortuna Styles, Harry, con quien comienza una relación amorosa casi inmediatamente a pesar de que éste se encuentra casado, con un empresario importante de la comunidad. Sorpresivamente, la relación dura mucho más de lo esperado, presumiblemente por la gran fortuna de la que dispone el joven Styles, quien también es la única persona de sexo masculino con la que el señor Malik ha mantenido una relación sentimental. <<<

Harry terminó de leer sin asimilar todo realmente. Su mente estaba en blanco, nada tenía sentido. Se puso a ver las fotos, habían muchas. Zayn con varias mujeres diferentes, no se veían mayores pero él sí se veía muy joven, en todas salía sonriendo y feliz. Parecía enamorado de cada una de aquellas mujeres. Fotos en cenas de amigos, en fiestas, en viajes románticos, en yates, en la nieve, en la playa y algunas hasta en la cama. Joder, ¿de dónde habían sacado toda esta información? ¿Era todo cierto real? No sabía que pensar.

Casi al final, vio algunas fotos de los dos, de él mismo junto a Zayn, se puso a ver detenidamente cada una de ellas. Realmente solo habían tres que eran de hace tiempo y recordaba muy bien cuando se las habían tomado, la primera fue en una de sus primeras citas y era una especia de selfie que Zayn había tomado y había subido a su Instagram, Harry se había enterado mucho tiempo después, no era una pose comprometedora ni nada, sólo eran dos rostros sonrientes y llenos de ese brillo que te dan las primeras citas, los primeros besos, los primeros 'todo'.

La segunda era una foto grupal, que había tomado uno de los amigos de Zayn en una de esas salidas locas y despreocupadas que solían tener. Los brazos de Zayn rodeaban su cintura y el cuerpo de Harry estaba completamente inclinado hacia el moreno. Y sí, en esa también Zayn se veía completamente feliz y enamorado.

En la tercera y última de ese tipo, estaban sólo los dos mirándose como si el otro escondiera los más bellos secretos del universo. La había tomado otra amiga de Zayn, mientras les molestaba por estar tan 'estúpidamente idiotizados'. Esas habían sido sus exactas palabras. Y seguramente después la había subido a alguna red social. 

Las demás eran todas de los días que ya se había ido a vivir con Zayn. Y éstas eran complemente diferentes, era obvio que alguien las había tomado de lejos mientras les vigilaba. Mientras salían o entraban al edificio de departamentos, mientras comían o mientras caminaban por la calle completamente ajenos a que alguien los estuviera retratando. Muchas de ellas carecían de enfoque y en casi todas los rostros no se distinguían bien, pero era obvio que eran ellos.

Aún sosteniendo las fotos en sus manos, Harry se puso a pensar, ¿acaso esa sonrisa tan constante en el rostro de Zayn, era solo un acto? ¿Un acto tan ensayado que podía repetir las veces que quisiera, en las circunstancias que estuviera y con cualquier persona con la que se encontrara? 

¿Toda su relación habían sido solo un acto? 

¿Solo se había acercado a él por su dinero? 

¿Era él, el único chico con el que había estado? 

Muchas dudas rondaban su cabeza. Realmente no quería lidiar con todo esto ahora. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Pero lo más importante necesitaba hablar con Zayn lo más antes posible. 

Escuchó como Zayn abría la puerta del departamento. Harry guardó rápidamente los papeles y los metió desordenados bajo la almohada.

"¿Amor?" , la voz de Zayn se escuchaba realmente alegre cuando entró a la habitación. "¿Estas bien?", le preguntó cuando le vio pálido y asustado parado como un pequeño ciervo en medio del bosque. 

"Sí, sólo he estado un poco enfermo estos días Zee, me duele el estómago" respondió el rizado sin mirarle a los ojos. 

"Babe, ¿por qué no me dijiste? Sé que estuve muy ocupado pero hubiéramos ido a ver a un doctor o algo", Zayn se acercó a abrazarle por detrás, metió sus manos bajo su suéter acariciando suavemente su vientre.

Harry sintió escalofríos ante el toque, se apartó con calma para que Zayn no notara su incomodidad y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina. "No es nada grave Zee, ya se me pasará... Umm llegaste temprano hoy... No-no preparé nada para comer. Lo siento..", las palabras se trababan un poco antes de salir de la boca del rizado. 

Zayn le miraba extrañado, su bebé se estaba comportando muy raro, casi como si estuviera rehuyendo de él. ¿Quizás estaba enojado por que estos últimos días casi no habían tenido tiempo para estar juntos?. Pero él no tenía la culpa, de hecho quería darle una sorpresa al rizado.

Hace unos días había conseguido una entrevista de trabajo, un inversionista había visto sus pinturas y le habían encantado. Por lo que, le habían ofrecido trabajar para una exhibición local de mucho prestigio que mostraba artistas nuevos, y si éstos gustaban, podían trabajar permanentemente con ellos. Era realmente una gran oportunidad, por fin podría hacer lo que realmente le gustaba y recibiría una muy buena paga por ello, así que estaba muy feliz. Estos últimos días estuvo muy ocupado, casi ni había visto a Harry, con su actual trabajo y también moviéndose de aquí para allá tratando de cerrar el contrato y hoy por fin lo había logrado. No quiso decirle nada a Harry por miedo a que talvez no lo conseguiría, pero hoy le dieron el sí.

Antes de volver a su departamento, compró una botella de champagne y planeaba pedir algo especial para cenar al llegar a casa. Quería festejar este logro con Harry, comerían algo delicioso, reirían y brindarían. Zayn llenaría de besos al rizado y después le haría el amor toda la noche, compensando los días que estuvo ausente.

Zayn le sonreía a la vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo estaba cayendo en su lugar y sabía que de ahora en adelante todo saldría bien.

“No te preocupes babe, si te sientes mal seguro que ni podrías comer nada...", Zayn le miraba dulcemente pero no lograba que el rizado le mirara directamente a los ojos, eso le estaba empezando a preocupar. "Umm Haz, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" le preguntó mientras le tomaba de la mano y le dirigía hacia la sala, se sentaron ambos en el gran sillón.

"¿Todo bien Zee?" 

"Mejor que nunca amor"

Harry le miró sorprendido no se esperaba esa respuesta. De hecho no tenía idea porqué Zayn se veía tan feliz, pues su mente sólo pensaba en cómo demonios iba a iniciar la conversación que DEBÍA tener con el pelinegro.

"Babe, por fin lo logré, conseguí un trabajo haciendo lo que más me apasiona en la vida, y siento que es gracias a ti amor. Tú me das buena suerte bebé. Me contrataron para exhibir y vender mis pinturas en la más prestigiada galería de arte de esta ciudad. Por fin voy a poder ganar mucho dinero Haz, estoy tan feliz. Ahora sí podremos iniciar nuestra vida juntos babe, comprar una casa, tener una familia y todo lo que queramos. Será perfecto"

Zayn le miraba como si se hubiera ganado el premio gordo de la lotería, estaba tan emocionado y feliz. Le abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios tratando de profundizarlo lamiendo los labios del rizado para tener acceso a su lengua. Pero Harry que quedó estático, no reaccionaba de ninguna forma. Zayn frunció el ceño, definitivamente algo estaba mal. 

Harry había escuchado cada palabra, y en alguna parte de su interior se sentía muy feliz por Zayn y por todo lo que le había dicho. Todos los planes que el moreno había pensado para un futuro juntos eran perfectos en verdad. Y seguramente si aún viviera en la ignorancia como hace unos días atrás, hubiera saltado a los brazos del moreno y le habría besado hasta quedar sin aire.

Pero...

Pero ahora sabía cosas, cosas graves, cosas que simplemente no podía ignorar y olvidar. Cosas que debían ser discutidas. Todo lo que había visto y todo lo que había leído volaba como un remolino en su mente. Necesitaba una explicación. 

"Zayn, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo… "

*  
*  
*

Liam estaba sentado en la silla giratoria detrás de su escritorio, en su enorme oficina. Hace una hora que casi todos los empleados de su empresa se habían ido, pero el no quería irse aún, odiaba volver a su casa y tener que estar sólo. Si Harry no estaba ahí, él tampoco quería estar ahí. 

Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que vio a su esposo y aunque estuvo bastante seguro que Harry volvería a casa en cuanto supiera la verdad sobre el idiota con el que estaba. Ahora ya no lo estaba tanto. No podía evitar pensar que talvez... Talvez aún y con toda esa información, su hermoso esposo decidiría quedarse con el otro. Tan sólo pensar en eso hacía que todo su cuerpo se retorciera de ira. Pero no podía actuar en base a impulsos, eso nunca salía bien. 

Debía tomar una actitud más inteligente respecto a todo el asunto. Pasaba su nuevo iPhone de mano en mano, pensando cual debía ser su siguiente movimiento. Después de pensarlo unos minutos decidió hacer una llamada. Marco el número esperando la respuesta.

"Liam, cariño, ¿esta todo bien?", la voz dulce y un poco chillona de la mamá de Harry inundó sus oídos. 

"Claro que sí Anne, sólo necesito que me haga un enorme favor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛💚  
> 💚❤️
> 
> Gracias por leer! 💕


	7. Seis

Capítulo Seis

"Zayn, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo"

Zayn le miró un poco confundido, Harry estaba bastante serio y parecía nervioso, su mirada le rehuía todo el tiempo. Estaba seguro que algo estaba perturbando profundamente al rizado. Desde que le había conocido, Harry siempre había sido algo así como un libro abierto respecto a sus emociones. No hablaba de ello, pero su rostro siempre reflejaba si algo le estaba molestando. Y parecía que ahora, algo le estaba molestando mucho. 

"Claro dime... ¿está todo bien Haz?" 

"No. Yo... Umm he descubierto algunas cosas... Sobre ti y umm... No entiendo cómo... Emm No sé que pensar sobre todo... Es demasiado y... " Harry trataba de hablar con calma pero las palabras se trababan en sus labios. 

"Tranquilo babe, dime de qué estás hablando y yo voy a ayudarte a entender lo que sea que te esté molestando" Zayn le acarició la pierna de manera reconfortante tratando de ofrecerle una sonrisa.

"Sólo quiero saber tu versión Zee..." Harry suspiró y le miró con tristeza. Se levantó y fue a la habitación por los papeles que había escondido desprolijamente.

En ese momento, Zayn no tenía idea sobre qué estaba hablando el rizado, se quedó quieto esperándole para saber de una vez que rayos estaba pasando. Harry reapareció con un montón de hojas en las manos y se sentó su lado dejando un espacio entre ambos, donde dejó todo lo que estaba agarrando.

La mirada de Zayn se posó inmediatamente en lo que había dejado el menor, eran fotos. Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue una foto de él con una ex-novia. Frunció el ceño con un poco de fastidio mientras recogía aquellos papeles, su rostro fue tornándose más y más molesto mientras seguía revisando todo ante la mirada expectante y temerosa de Harry. 

"¿Me mandaste a investigar?" preguntó incrédulo el moreno, mientras sus ojos escaneaban y leían velozmente las palabras que alguien había escrito sobre él. Sobre su vida. Alguien se había atrevido a plasmar aquellas palabras como si fueran una verdad irrefutable. Como si le conocieran. Como si supieran todo lo que él había tenido que pasar para llegar donde estaba ahora.

"¡No!... Yo no... Fue-fue Liam. Él me dio todo eso" Harry respondió asustado.

"¡Claro!" Zayn se puso a reír de manera sarcástica. "Era obvio que Liam haría algo como esto, no me sorprende Harreh. Cualquier cosa para alejarte de mí, por muy bajo que eso sea" Zayn se levantó y camino hacia la cocina, necesitaba un poco de agua, de repente su garganta estaba muy seca. 

Harry se levantó detrás de él y le siguió hasta la cocina. "Bueno... ¿Es cierto? ¿Todo?" preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Zayn no le respondió inmediatamente, le miró detenidamente por unos segundos y vio que los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de miedo. Bajó la mirada y se concentró en su botella de agua por un momento. Una sensación que hace tiempo no sentía empezó a invadir su cuerpo, esa sensación tan conocida para él en el pasado, esa que me había causado tantos problemas en su vida.

Ira.

Estaba completamente molesto. Nadie tenía derecho de escudriñar su pasado y mucho menos analizarlo y sacar sus propias conclusiones al respecto. Sentía su visión nublarse por el enojo que estaba sintiendo. Si el esposo de Harry hubiera estado frente a él, lo hubiera matado a golpes. De eso estaba casi seguro. Pero no. Ese era el antiguo Zayn. Ese ya no era él. Poco a poco se fue calmando. No había luchado con sus demonios internos por tantos años como para mandarlo todo a la mierda, menos ahora que estaba en el mejor momento de su vida. 

Harry le seguía mirando asustado de emitir algún sonido o decir alguna palabra. No quería activar cualquiera que sea el detonante del moreno. Debía esperar pacientemente a que el mayor se abriera con él. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, parecía que Zayn estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas en su mente antes de empezar a hablar.

"Todo tiene una explicación Harreh" Zayn le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos desde donde estaba apoyado cerca del lavaplatos.

"Entonces explícame" respondió Harry casi susurrando, no se habría escuchado su voz si no fuera porque estaban en completo silencio. 

"Okey. Primero que nada hay muchas cosas aquí que son ciertas y otras que no tienen ningún sentido”, empezó a decir mientras tiraba los papeles sobre la pequeña mesa del centro. “Sí, tuve muchos problemas de niño y muchos más cuando llegué a la adolescencia. Nunca sentí que encajaba en ningún lugar y me junte con las personas equivocadas, que en gran parte ayudaron para que yo fuese esa persona sumamente irracional, violenta y destructiva que fui entonces. Sí, hice cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento profundamente, cosas horribles. Tenía un odio dentro de mí, que ni siquiera sabía de dónde provenía. Sentía que todos estaban en contra mía. Y mi respuesta para lidiar con eso era aislarme o reaccionar con violencia por cualquier motivo. Buscaba peleas con quien sea. Lastimé a todas las personas que alguna vez se preocuparon por mí. Perdí a toda mi familia. Pero no me importaba. Era mi manera de descargarme un poco por lo mal que me sentía. Eso y las drogas, probé de todo con tal de mantenerme sedado del mundo exterior"

"Nada me importaba, creo que pensaba que si moría dejaría de ser una molestia para todos. Pero luego llegó Perrie, ella me dio luz, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar entonces, me enamoré tanto que quise cambiar, por primera vez en mi vida, intenté mejorar y lo logré por un tiempo. Al principio fue perfecto, por eso le pedí que nos casáramos. Pero en cuanto nos fuimos a vivir juntos, me di cuenta que ella no era lo que fingía ser conmigo. Debí darme cuenta antes, porque no tenía amigas y nunca veía a su familia, solo les hablaba para pedir dinero, que nunca le negaban. Ella sabía todos mis problemas. Y al principio pensé que me ayudaría a ser una mejor persona. Pero no. En cuanto empezamos a vivir juntos, empezaba a molestarse por todo, quería salir de fiesta cada noche, ella sabía que estaba tratando de dejar de beber y las drogas pero insistía en que le acompañase a lugares donde todo eso abundaba. Me llamaba cobarde por no poder controlar mis adicciones. Y volví a recaer una y otra vez por acompañarle y estar con ella. Hubieron varias veces que me negué y ella salía sola, siempre volvía borracha o drogada y comenzaba a insultarme incluso golpearme. No quería lastimarle, yo sentía que estaba tan enamorado y que la amaba tanto, que siempre soporté todo. Hasta que una noche llegó y tenía el cuello lleno de chupetones y se burló de mi porque me dijo que había conseguido a alguien mejor. Ese día fue la primera vez que reaccione y sí ... "

Zayn bajo la mirada avergonzado. 

"Le pegué, y quedó inconsciente, esa fue la primera denuncia. Es lo peor que hice en mi vida y de lo que más me arrepiento. Porque desde ahí cambió todo entre nosotros. Volvimos porque yo le rogué perdón, a pesar de todo aún seguía enamorado y sentía que la amaba más que a todo. Sentía que ella a mi lado era lo que más necesitaba en mi vida. Volvimos a vivir juntos, pero todo fue de mal en peor. Peleábamos todos los días, ella salía dos o tres veces por semana y volvía con marcas en su cuerpo porque estaba con alguien más, yo lo sabía pero con tal que volviera a mí eso ya no me importaba. Es algo que he tratado de olvidar y odio admitirlo, pero los golpes se volvieron normales en nuestra relación, de ambos lados. Sé que yo quedo peor porque yo tenía más fuerza que ella, pero parecía que no teníamos otra forma de solucionar nuestros problemas..."

Harry escuchaba sin interrumpirle ni emitir sonido alguno, trataba de asimilar, entender todo lo que el moreno le estaba diciendo. Trataba de ponerse en los zapatos del otro y comprender lo más que pudiese aquella bizarra situación. Pero no podía. El jamás había vivido algo así. La violencia no era algo que hubiera visto como algo normal en su familia o en su entorno en general. Si lo pensaba bien, su vida prácticamente había sido de color rosa hasta el día que se entero que Liam le estaba engañando. Pues antes, había sido prácticamente perfecta. Tenía unos padres amorosos que le habían dado todo lo que quisiera, siempre. Pasó de un buen ambiente familiar a un bello ambiente matrimonial en cuanto se casó con Liam.

Y luego, conoció a Zayn, con quien pasó los momentos más perfectos de su vida. Así que no podía ni imaginarse todo lo que éste le estaba confesando. Pues nunca, jamás había notado un comportamiento inusual o alguna inclinación violenta en el pelinegro. Es más, siempre le había tratado tan bien, con una delicadeza que incluso asombraba. Siempre había sido cariñoso y paciente. Así que no, Harry no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca del moreno. Pero las estaba diciendo él mismo, así que... Debían ser ciertas.

Harry se acercó a Zayn lentamente hasta quedar parado a escasos centímetros pero sin tocarle. "Entonces, tú le hiciste eso, la-la mandaste al hospital, ella perdió.. Perdío a tu bebé.." Harry hablaba suavito como para evitar que su voz no se quiebre por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Estaba seguro que alguna de ellas rebelde ya rodaba por sus mejillas.

"No Harreh.. Como te dije hay muchas cosas que dicen ahí que son ciertas pero la mayoría es un malentendido. Sé que lo que te voy a decir va sonar difícil de creer, pero es la verdad, es MI verdad"

Zayn tomó aire para continuar.

"Los últimos días de nuestra relación, yo había recaído completamente en las drogas, consumía heroína casi todos los días, me la pasaba metido en el departamento y solo salía a comprar más, y ella se la pasaba conmigo consumiendo y luego saliendo a verse quien sabe con quien, solo sabía que sí, estaba con otro, pero con tal que ella volviera no me importaba, no quería pelear por eso más así que no le reclamaba. Esa noche… ehh la noche que supuestamente le di una paliza hasta casi matarla, ni siquiera estaba conmigo”. 

Zayn hizo una pausa y sonrió negando con la cabeza como si él mismo no creyera lo que había pasado aquella noche. 

"Recibí una llamada como a las dos de la madrugada, era un hombre, jamás reconocí su voz, me dijo que habían encontrado a Perrie en un hotel y que alguien había abusado de ella y que estaba inconsciente. El lugar estaba cerca, salí volando a buscarla, cuando la encontré estaba irreconocible, recuerdo que pensé que estaba muerta y no supe que hacer. Mi última dosis la había tomado como tres horas antes y aún no estaba consciente del todo. Luego escuché gritos y vi a las mujeres que trabajaban ahí tratando de apartarme de ella y sentí golpes, pero estaba como adormecido no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Llegó la policía y me arrestaron. Pasé varios días en una celda, no entendía porque. Luego me enteré que ella me había culpado por todo. Ella había dicho que yo intenté matarle y que mate a nuestro bebé... "

Zayn se detuvo para tomar otro sorbo de su botella de agua.

"Ni siquiera era 'nuestro bebe'", continuó con una mueca de disgusto. "Era imposible, ¡no habíamos tenido sexo en más de medio año!", otra vez una risa sarcástica acompañó su relato.

"Pero todo el mundo le creyó a ella. Yo era el malo. Y sí, hice cosas muy malas, era simplemente un joven tonto con demasiados impulsos violentos y con problemas mentales, en el peor ambiente que una persona así debería estar. Pero yo no le hice eso. Al principio creí que talvez ella estaba tan drogada que ni ella misma sabía o recordaba cómo había terminado en ese estado. Tal vez ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre de ese bebé. Tal vez por no quedar mal ante su familia se le hizo más fácil mentir y tomar el papel de víctima. Aún a costa de que me metan a prisión. Pero no le resultó, porque no hallaron pruebas que me vincularán con lo que le pasó esa noche. Me puso la orden de restricción solo para validar más su versión de víctima. Pero algo bueno salió de todo eso. Logré alejarme de todo lo tóxico que tenia en mi vida, pude estudiar y descubrí mi gran talento, me di cuenta que pintar es lo que me salvo la vida. Conseguí ayuda psiquiátrica, dejé las drogas y con mucho esfuerzo pude encaminar mi vida nuevamente. Conseguí un trabajo, y para mí, eso era un logro tremendo, ya que cuando eres adicto con suerte logras conseguir despertar con vida. Y por mucho tiempo pude olvidar esa etapa negra, hasta que ella apareció otra vez, en mi trabajo, con su nuevo novio. No le había vuelto a ver mucho menos hablar y no planeaba hacerlo ese día, intenté irme y fingir que estaba enfermo en cuanto la vi. Pero no pude..."

Zayn hablaba mirando el vacío sin expresión en su serio rostro. Harry se limitaba a escucharle en silencio. 

"Ella se acercó a mi. Se veía tan normal, sonriente. Como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Como si no hubiera intentado arruinarme la vida. Se veía igual de hermosa que como cuando la conocí, por fuera obviamente. Pues ya sabía que por dentro era una persona horrible. Estaba borracha o drogada, no sé, empezó a decirme que quería pedirme perdón, que ella sabía que yo no le había hecho nada malo aquella noche, que ella sabía quién era el padre de él bebé que había perdido y que no había dicho nada a la policía porque se había enamorado y quería protegerle.. ¡A ÉL!"

Zayn tenía la mirada perdida como si recordará cada detalle de lo que pasó aquella noche y lo revivía en su mente.

"Sentí que iba a explotar de coraje, y juro que en ese momento pensé en agarrarle a golpes, pero me contuve, ese ya no era yo. Debía seguir adelante. Traté de salir del lugar y no mirar atrás, pero tuvo que aparecer su jodido noviecito, que también estaba borracho y empezó a empujarme diciendo que no moleste a su novia y cosas así. Y allí es donde ya no pude más, le rompí la nariz de un golpe y creo que algunos huesos más. Creí que lo había perdido todo otra vez, pero ni ella ni él presentaron cargos. Creo que tuve suerte, porque aunque perdí mi trabajo pude seguir estudiando, y no me metieron a la cárcel", en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa resignada por un breve momento.

"Pero me afectó bastante, lo que pasó esa noche, ya no podía confiar en nadie ni en mi mismo, por la manera en cómo había reaccionado. Sentí que estaba fracasando y creo que fueron cientos las veces que pensé en tomar drogas otra vez, me convertí en un ermitaño, pero no recaí y eso me hizo sentir un poco orgulloso de mi mismo. Así que decidí otra vez retomar las riendas de mi vida. Conseguí trabajo en una discoteca de pura gente millonaria. Básicamente conseguí ese trabajo porque me hice amigo del dueño, a quien conocí cuando iba a terapia y a él le había contado mi vida, así que confiaba en mí de alguna manera. Y bueno... El resto es historia" concluyó Zayn sin mirarle a los ojos. 

"¿El resto es historia?" preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño, aún faltaba algo... "¿Qué hay de tus relaciones con... mujeres mayores?" 

"Ah claro.. ¡Eso!" Zayn le miraba negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos llenos de decepción. "No puedo creer que me preguntes sobre eso Harreh, es decir, creí que por lo menos me conocías un poco como para darte cuenta que jamás estaría con alguien por dinero. Nunca te he pedido algo a ti ¿verdad?. Todas las relaciones amorosas que he tenido han sido porque me he sentido atraído hacia la otra persona. Todas han sido genuinas y en su momento para mi era muy reales. Y no es que hayan sido tantas, Harreh, si hubieras buscado un poco tú por tu cuenta, te enterarías que apenas fueron cuatro y no las elegí porque fueran mayores o porque tuvieran dinero. Sino porque con cada una sentí una conexión especial en su momento. Además ni siquiera eran 'mayores', la mayor diferencia fueron siete años. Así que todo eso es absurdo y amarillista".

Harry se sintió un poco mal, Zayn tenía razón, después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, tendría que haberle conocido un poquito más y no dudar de él. Nunca le había pedido dinero o favores económicos, jamás había insinuado siquiera que Harry le ayudase económicamente. El rizado bajó la mirada y se sonrojó por la vergüenza, por haber sido tan fácilmente influenciable por lo que había leído y por haber juzgado al moreno antes de escucharle.

Pero luego recordó algo más. Algo que, el no saber le estaba comiendo el cerebro.

"Tienes razón, entiendo eso. Pero... Umm ¿que hay de... de que nunca has estado con otro chico?" Harry se mordió los labios después de hacer aquella pregunta, no sabía que es lo que esperaba escuchar como respuesta, pero necesitaba quitarse esa duda. "Quiero decir... Emm si soy el primer chico con el que estás, eso significa que antes tu eras heterosexual, y si no te gustan los chicos, ¿por que estas conmigo?... ¿Estas experimentando? O tal vez... ¿Te acercaste a mi por otros motivos? O tal vez..."

"Harreh, basta." Zayn le interrumpió y se puso en frente de él tomándole las manos. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos ahora. El tiempo se hacía irrelevante cuando se cruzaban las miradas verde y dorado. "Nunca antes había estado con otro chico, es verdad, pero eso fue porque nunca antes me había atraído otro chico. Me acerque a ti porque desde el primer momento que te vi, me encantaste. Cuando te vi por primera vez, me quedé sin respiración, no podía creer que un chico pudiera verse tan tierno, tan lindo y tan sexy al mismo tiempo. Cuando me acerque a ti, no te conocía de nada y obvio sólo lo hice por como lucias, tan jodidamente sexy en esos tus jeans negros tan ceñidos a tus piernas, tan solo recordar lo que sentí al verte esa vez hace que se me erice la piel. Y luego vino lo mejor, porque después de hablar contigo me di cuenta que no solo eras una cara bonita sino un ser extremadamente interesante. Y mientras más te fui conociendo me fuiste cautivando más y más. Y no me arrepiento de nada porque el enamorarme de ti fue una de las mejores cosas que hice en mi vida. Eres tierno, sensible, dulce, inteligente, hermoso, sexy, eres amable con todos y siempre me cuidas. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con que seas un chico. Me enamore de tu alma Haz."

Harry le miraba lloroso. Todo lo que Zayn acababa de decir era tan perfecto. Escuchar esas bellas palabras hacían estrujar su corazón de una buena manera, claro está. Pero también se sentía muy confundido, aunque parecía que había una explicación para todo, las dudas seguían ahí. Zayn se acercó más al rizado y tomó su rostro suavemente entre sus manos para que le mirara fijamente.

"Babe, sé que todo esto puede ser abrumador. Se que tal vez vas a necesitar tiempo para comprender de donde vengo. Pero también, quiero que entiendas algo muy importante. Mi pasado no define la persona que soy ahora", los ojos del moreno estaban cargados de sinceridad. "He cambiado y he crecido como persona, y lo que más quiero ahora es tener una vida a tu lado, eres la persona que más amo y seria horrible perder esto que tenemos por errores míos del pasado. ¿Tú que opinas Haz?" 

Harry le miraba y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente jodido. Porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre parado frente a él. Y ya nada podía cambiar aquello. Ni siquiera todo lo que se había enterado sobre él. 

"Yo tampoco quiero perderte Zaynie" le dijo abalanzándose a sus brazos. Zayn rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y lo apretó fuertemente contra el. Ambos no tardaron casi nada en buscar los labios del otro. Se entregaron el alma a besos. Una vez más, se prometieron amor con el calor de sus cuerpos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚💛💚💛


	8. Siete

Capítulo Siete

El sonido del ringtone del celular de Harry estalló por toda la habitación haciendo que el rizado despertase sobresaltado, a tientas empezó a buscar su teléfono para hacerlo callar, estaba tan adormilado que ni podía abrir los ojos. Se movió tanto en la cama que cayó al suelo enredándose con las sábanas. El sonido cesó y recién estaba completamente despierto por la caída. 

Se levantó envolviendo una sábana sobre su cuerpo desnudo, su celular empezó a sonar otra vez, desde algún lugar debajo de la cama. Lo tomó con dificultad e hizo una mueca cuando vio quien le estaba llamando.

Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Era su mamá.

Debatió la idea de contestar o no la llamada. No quería hablar con ella, ya se podía imaginar como iría la conversación y sabía que no le iba a gustar nada lo que su madre le diría. Después de cinco llamadas perdidas más, decidió contestar, mejor arrancar la bandita de una vez para que duela menos. 

"Harry cariño, mi bebé, ¿por qué no me contestabas?", la voz aguda de su madre inundó sus oídos, se oía tan chillona que tuvo que alejar un poco el aparato de su oreja. 

"Mamá lo siento, estaba..." 

"Harry estoy muy molesta con la actitud que estas tomando, Liam me contó todo y estoy muy preocupada por ti", Anne interrumpió sin dejar hablar al rizado.

"Ma... Estoy seguro de que Liam no te contó todo..." 

"Lo sé todo mi amor, y creo que estas exagerando, es de muy mala educación que dejes sólo a tu esposo. No puedes irte de tu casa cada vez que aparece un pequeño problema Haz" 

Harry rodó los ojos, estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que Liam le hubiera dicho a su madre, no tenía nada de verídico sobre lo que estaban pasando, y estaba completamente seguro de que le había hecho quedar como un caprichoso, irracional y exagerado.

"¡Mamá! No fue un pequeño problema" Harry levantó un poco el tono de su voz, no quería discutir con su madre pero ella realmente sabía como hacerle perder la paciencia.

"Mi amor, no es necesario crear un tornado de una pequeña ventisca. Haz no quiero discutir esto por teléfono, sé que necesitas mi comprensión en momentos así, por favor ven a casa y hablaremos, ¿si? Te espero hoy para almorzar cariño", la voz de su mamá había cambiado a un tono tan calmado que, si no la conocieras tan bien como Harry lo hacía, habría creído que sólo era una mujer sinceramente preocupada por su hijo, sin ningún motivo a parte. Pero su mamá no daba puntada sin hilo, y él lo sabía muy bien.

"Ahí estaré" respondió resignado el rizado, tenía que ir, no tenía opción. Suspiró con tristeza. 

Después de unos minutos en la misma posición, perdido en sus pensamientos, escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse, Zayn entró a la habitación con una bolsa de papel en las manos.

"Traje desayuno babe, trae tu hermoso trasero a la cocina", volvió a salir después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios. 

Harry dejó caer la sábana que llevaba alrededor de su cuerpo, se puso rápidamente lo primero que vio, un canguro de Zayn que estaba cerca y unos boxers que sacó del cajón que ahora era suyo del armario del moreno. 

Zayn estaba sentado en una de las sillas altas de la pequeña cocina, frente a él habían dos vasos de café y unas masitas dulces que se veían deliciosas. Harry se acercó a él con una sonrisa en el rostro, amaba ese ambiente hogareño que siempre se formaba entre ambos. Zayn le devolvía la sonrisa con igual o más cariño reflejado en sus ojos.

"Buenos días Zaynie", el rizado ya se encontraba con sus brazos enredados en el cuello del mayor y dándole pequeños besitos. "Gracias por consentirme", añadió mientras se lamia los labios mirando los deliciosos bocadillos frente a él.

"Sé que te encantan las cosas dulces babe, por eso me amas", Harry estalló en risas al escuchar las palabras de su novio, tenía razón lo amaba, él siempre había sido tan dulce. 

"Sip.. Te amo sólo por eso Zee", el menor se acomodó en la silla contigua y empezó a tomar de a pequeños sorbos su café, alzó un pequeño brownie que se veía por demás apetecible.

Los siguientes minutos se dedicaron a comer en silencio lanzándose miradas cursis. De repente Harry sintió ese malestar tan conocido para él en las últimas semanas, las náuseas le impidieron seguir comiendo y salió corriendo hacia el baño. 

"Lo siento amor, no debí comprarte algo tan dulce si estás mal del estómago..." Zayn trataba de consolarle mientras le ayudaba a sostener su cabello y le acariciaba la espalda, mientras Harry estaba encorvado en el escusado. 

Después de vaciar de su estómago lo poco que había comido se lavó la cara y cepilló los dientes. Zayn muy preocupado le miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

"No te preocupes Zaynie" le dijo tratando de sonreír, pero se veía pálido y sin fuerzas. "Siempre he sido muy delicado del estómago, y más cuando estoy muy estresado o preocupado por algo..." 

"¿Sigues preocupado por lo de ese sobre?", Zayn le preguntó un poco triste, no quería que el contenido de ese sobre fuera una sombra en su relación, mucho menos ahora que le había explicado a su novio que muchas de las cosas que decían ahí se habían sacado de contexto para hacerle quedar mal ante sus ojos. 

"Emm... No amor..." no estaba mintiendo, Harry ya no estaba 'tan' preocupado por lo que decía el sobre después de la charla que tuvieron el día anterior. Aunque claro aún existían ciertos detalles que le intranquilizaban. Después de todo, él siempre había pensado que ciertos trastornos mentales a veces no se podían simplemente 'curar'. Pero no quería pensar en ello ahora, ya tendría tiempo de investigar más sobre eso después. 

Lo que estaba causando subconscientemente su malestar en estos momentos, de eso estaba seguro, era la reunión pendiente con su madre, que sabía iba a tener resultados malos. Simplemente lo presentía.

"Mi mamá me llamó... Quiere que vaya a visitarle para almorzar hoy... Emm quiere hablar conmigo..." 

Zayn no podía negar que sentía molestia al escuchar aquello. Sabía, por referencias del rizado, que la madre de Harry era una mujer manipuladora y siempre quería que las cosas se hicieran a su manera. Harry le había contado como, prácticamente, había sido ella la de la idea de que se casara tan joven, y lo había hecho parecer como si se le hubiese ocurrido a Liam.

"Tal vez, si mi madre no le hubiese insinuando tanto a Liam, que me pida la mano, hubiera tenido una vida más normal", esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Harry cuando alguna vez hablaron del porqué éste había saltado a un compromiso tan importante siendo tan joven. "Es decir, no me obligó ni nada, pues sí estábamos enamorados y eso... Pero tal vez si solo hubiéramos quedado como novios, la relación hubiera seguido su ritmo natural, y ahora... enfrentaría solo una ruptura y no un divorcio".

Al recordar esas palabras, Zayn no podía evitar sentir un poco de animosidad hacia la mamá de su babe. Pues además de eso, muchas veces, éste había insinuado, que Liam siempre le había caído muy bien a su madre por el estatus social que éste representaba y al principio de su relación sólo le había permitido salir con Harry, después de enterarse de la familia millonaria de la que provenía. Sus padres ya eran muy amigos de los Payne, hasta tenían negocios juntos, y a la mamá de Harry le encantó la idea de que una relación entre sus hijos uniera más a las dos familias.

Harry una vez le había contado, como su madre le había prohibido ver a un muchacho que ella no aprobaba, sólo porque no cumplía con sus estándares de 'clase alta', cuando apenas tenía catorce años, y sólo eran amigos. Eso decía mucho de cómo era la personalidad de la señora. 

Y bueno, estaba el hecho de que Harry siempre le hacía caso a su madre. Zayn no estaba seguro que esta vez fuese la excepción, no estaba seguro de que esta vez, el rizado fuera a rebelarse contra la política anti-divorcio de su progenitora.

"Voy a ir a hablar con ella Zaynie, voy a ir y le voy a decir todo sin miedo, no hará que cambie de opinión sobre nada, no debes preocuparte por nada, ¿si?" Harry hablo firme ante el silencio del mayor, mientras tomaba el rostro de Zayn entre sus suaves manos, acariciando tranquilizadoramente sus mejillas. Aunque no sabía si las palabras que acababa de decir eran más para convencer a su novio o a sí mismo.

"Babe, tú no preocupes. Sé que tienes que ir a hablar con tu familia" Zayn dio por terminada la conversación dándole un corto beso sin mirarle a los ojos y yéndose a encerrar en su pequeño estudio de arte. 

Harry se quedó pensativo en medio de la habitación, su labio fuertemente apretado entre sus dientes. Debía juntar todas sus fuerzas para afrontar lo que venía. 

*  
*  
*

El enorme portón se abrió inmediatamente al reconocer el auto del ojiverde. Hace meses que Harry no pisaba su antiguo hogar, de hecho sólo iba en contadas ocasiones, alguna fecha especial, las visitas casuales a sus padres no eran su estilo. 

Para cuando llegó a la puerta principal, su madre ya le estaba esperando afuera con un rostro sumamente preocupado.

"Mi pequeño favorito, hace tanto que no te veo cariño", le dijo a modo de saludo abrazándole, su madre siempre le trataba como a un nene chiquito aún cuando Harry le llevaba con casi una cabeza.

Harry abrazó a su madre y le saludó con cariño, la amaba de eso no había duda, fuera lo que fuera, era su madre, y ella siempre le había tratado con excesivo amor.

Después de los saludos, se fueron inmediatamente al jardín donde su madre había hecho preparar una mesa y la comida favorita del rizado, para que pudieran charlar con tranquilidad.

"Cariño, sé que un matrimonio a veces puede ser muy difícil y estresante. Hay ocasiones que uno simplemente quiere irse sin mirar atrás, créeme lo sé, he pasado tanto tiempo con tu padre que sé de memoria todos los problemas por los que puede pasar una pareja... ", la mamá de Harry empezó un discurso que le pareció que iba a durar horas, en cierto momento, el rizado simplemente se desconectó, escuchaba las palabras sin prestar atención realmente a lo que estas significaban, empezó a jugar con su comida, ni siquiera tenía apetito, lo que en otro momento hubiera devorado porque realmente aquel platillo le encantaba, ahora le daba asco.

"... Y por eso me parece muy ingrato de tu parte que te enojes por semejante tontería cariño, tu esposo te ha preparado una maravillosa fiesta sólo para celebrar que lleva contigo casado por cinco años y eso dice mucho de cuán especial eres para él y cuanto te ama..."

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa al captar esa última frase, ¿cómo pudo olvidar esa tonta fiesta?, no planeaba asistir ni por todo el oro del mundo. No, no y no. 

"Mamá, nada de lo que pasó entre Liam y yo fue una tontería, estoy seguro de que no sabes todos los problemas que tenemos desde hace años, y realmente no creo necesario que sepas los detalles, lo único que debes saber, es que en cuanto consiga un buen abogado, voy a pedirle el divorcio, ya que él no quiere hacer esto por las buenas... ", el rizado interrumpió cualquier cosa que su madre le estuviera diciendo en aquel momento, ya era hora de parar con esta conversación sin sentido. Debía ser honesto con su madre, aunque a ella no le gustara para nada lo que iba a decirle.

"¡¿DIVORCIO?!", la compostura que Anne siempre trataba de mantener cayó por los suelos. "¡Por Dios Harry! No quiero ni escucharte decir esa palabra. No cariño, estas exagerando demasiado toda ésta situación. Nadie pide un divorcio, solo porque su esposo no le dejó escoger la nueva decoración de su casa... " 

"¿La qué?" Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "No sé qué te dijo Liam, mamá pero definitivamente esa no es la razón, ¡no puedo creer que pienses que soy tan superficial!", el rizado apartó su plato con brusquedad y miró a su madre con frialdad. "Mamá, Liam y yo no estamos bien desde hace años, de hecho pensé en separarme de él desde antes de nuestro segundo aniversario, la primera vez que me engañó..."

Los ojos de Anne parecía que saldrían de sus órbitas al oír aquello.

"... Pero decidí darle otra oportunidad porque traté de salvar mi matrimonio mamá, de veras intenté. Pero luego volvió a engañarme y yo... Emm yo también conocí a alguien mas..."

"¡Harry Edward Styles! ¿Cómo puedes hablar con tanto cinismo sobre un tema tan delicado? Pensé que te había inculcado valores. Hijo, Liam y tú necesitan urgentemente algún tipo de intervención. Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos bien todos juntos, sus padres, tus padres y ustedes. Un matrimonio no es algo que simplemente puedes desechar Harry, es la base de la sociedad y la familia. Se debe trabajar duro en mantenerlo y se deben hacer sacrificios... "

Ahí iba su madre de nuevo con el vómito verbal. Harry quería taponearse los oídos. ¿De verdad iba a ser tan difícil que su mamá entienda que su matrimonio con Liam estaba más que muerto? 

Suspiró incómodo, si su mamá no entendía lo mejor era darle tiempo, no necesitaba escuchar más palabras sin sentido.

"Mamá, basta. No digas más, ya tome mi decisión", le dijo levantándose para marcharse. 

"Espera cariño, por favor entiéndeme, como tu madre sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, y Liam siempre ha sido tan buen esposo. Bueno... las demás personas siempre los hemos visto como una pareja perfecta... ", el tono de Anne había cambiado radicalmente, parecía más racional de algún modo. Harry se sentó otra vez escuchando que le quería decir su madre.

"Siempre serás mi bebé, mi niño consentido, no importa lo que decidas amor, pero quiero pedirte por favor, que te presentes ésta noche en la fiesta que te hizo tu esposo..." 

Harry estaba listo para levantarse e irse esta vez de verdad, aquello era demasiado.

"Harry escúchame por favor" rogó Anne, "hijo tienes que asistir, todo el mundo está invitado, toda nuestra familia, nuestros amigos más cercanos y muchas personas muy importantes de nuestra sociedad. Entiende cariño, personas con las que nos relacionamos día a día, no quiero ni pensar en los rumores que se esparcirían si tú no te apareces... Sería un escándalo, no es necesario que pasemos por ello. Sólo ve hoy y finge que todo está bien por una noche más, por favor amor, hazlo por mi y por tu padre. Y bueno, si luego aun quieres seguir con esta alocada idea del... divorcio... " Anne suspiró apesadumbradamente, "... emm yo.. voy a apoyarte en todo cariño", terminó con una sonrisa fingida. 

Harry escuchó a su madre sin decir nada, y por varios minutos más se quedó callado. No quería ir a esa fiesta, por nada del mundo. Pero de cierto modo, su madre tenía un poquito de razón, si él no se presentaba, empezarían a hablar, inventar historias tal vez peores que la realidad, cuentos que los dejarían en ridículo, a él y a toda su familia, incluso tal vez a la familia de Liam. Y definitivamente no quería eso. Quería acabar con esto de la manera más privada posible, y el no asistir de forma tan pública a este evento tan grande, solo daría pie a especulaciones haciendo que todo se complique.

Harry mordía su labio con fuerza, ¡qué dilema! ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Era obvio que debía asistir, y fingir una noche más tal como dijo su madre. Parecía la opción más fácil. Y si eso ayudaba a que su madre entendiera y apoyara después su decisión de divorciarse, entonces con más razón debía ir.

Una noche más. Estaba todo bien. De todas formas ya había fingido por meses, antes de irse de su casa. Nada malo podría pasar, ¿verdad?

"Okey, iré." 

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su madre podría deslumbrar al mismo sol. Y la cara de desgracia en el rostro de Harry podría preocupar al mismo infierno. ¡Qué manera tenía la vida de seguir jodiendo su existencia!

"Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta cariño" 

*  
*  
*

En el interior de su auto, aparcado en algún lugar a pocas cuadras de la casa de sus padres, Harry se quedó pensativo con la mirada perdida, el sentimiento de culpa crecía cada vez más en su pecho con cada minuto que pasaba. Zayn había intentado llamarle varias veces y le había declinado todas las llamadas, ni siquiera sabía por qué. Sentía que no podría hablarle sin quebrarse y necesitaba mantenerse fuerte para poder sobrevivir la horrible noche que le esperaba.

El rostro de Zayn, aparecía en su mente recordándole que si algo salía mal hoy, iba arruinar todo, iba a perderlo. Harry sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no podía ser tan pesimista. No iba a pasar nada malo.

El rizado tomó su teléfono y empezó a escribir un mensaje, rogó porque el moreno entendiera sin hacer preguntas. Aunque obviamente no iba a decirle toda la verdad.

Harry: Zaynie, perdona no pude contestar, mi mamá está un poco indispuesta con todo lo que le dije, sobre el divorcio y eso... Me pidió que me quede hoy en la casa de mis padres. Así que nos vemos mañana en casa si? Te amo mucho. Xx

Después de mandar el escueto mensaje, tomo aire y fuerzas, encendió su auto y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa que antes compartía con su futuro ex-esposo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! 💕


	9. Ocho

Capítulo Ocho

Liam miraba el enorme patio - jardín de su casa, desde el borde del gran balcón privado de su habitación, con una expresión neutra en su rostro y un vaso de whisky casi vacío en sus manos. 

Habían varias personas que aún se movían de aquí para allá, tratando de terminar de acomodar algunas mesas o sillas, y muchas otras dando los últimos retoques de la hermosa decoración. En un par de horas, casi al anochecer empezarían a llegar los invitados.

Todo se veía realmente bello, y si otras fueran las circunstancias sería una noche perfecta para él y su... esposo. Liam no sabía a quién debía darle el crédito, pues él no había planeado ningún detalle de aquella fiesta, simplemente había contratado a una empresa que organizaba todo tipo de eventos, la mejor de la ciudad, muy cara, pero valía cada centavo, todo había quedado casi perfecto. Definitivamente servía mucho tener tanto dinero en ocasiones así. 

"Si tan sólo Harry estuviera aquí" pensó con tristeza. 

Empezó a sentir una capa de sudor frío que cubría su frente. Se pasó una mano varias veces por su cabello en signo de frustración. Si Harry no volvía hoy a casa, significaba que lo había perdido para siempre. Lo habría perdido todo.

Si Harry no se presentaba en su fiesta de quinto aniversario de bodas, no sólo quedaría en ridículo él, sino toda su familia y ante un centenar de personas. Tan solo pensar que su esposo podría dejarle plantado, hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara de ira e impotencia.

No quería ni empezar a imaginar, lo que dirían todos sus conocidos. Muchos se burlarían, estaba seguro. Perdería el respeto de otros. Y muchos más inventarían historias y rumores hasta el cansancio, una más alocada que la anterior, estaba seguro de eso también. 

Y encima de todo, tendría que lidiar con el acoso y escudriño de la gente, las interminables preguntas sobre el fracaso de su matrimonio. Pero sobre todo, y más doloroso aún, tendría que soportar todo eso en ausencia de su amado Harry, su bello y dulce Harry. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba!

Liam había pasado tantos días acompañado solamente por el sonidos de sus propios pensamientos, que no había podido evitar reflexionar en todo lo que le había dicho al rizado. Habían tantas palabras que quisiera no haber pronunciado jamás.

Se había comportado de una manera que le daba vergüenza, había hecho que Harry se alejara de él. Y eso era lo último que quería. Si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad más con su amado ojiverde, se comportaría de una manera tan diferente, afrontaría la situación de otra forma, una que hiciera que Harry no huyera de él, que se sintiera seguro a su lado, que se sintiera comprendido y que no tuviera miedo de él.

De una manera que hiciera que Harry le volviese a querer. 

Liam estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien se acercaba detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta cuando escucho como ese alguien aclaraba su garganta para llamar su atención. Al voltear hacia dónde provenía el sonido, sintió como si su alma volviera al cuerpo, una sensación de felicidad inundó su ser al ver a su preciado ángel parado no muy lejos de él. Por un momento, pensó que estaba imaginando aquella hermosa visión, pero luego escucho esa voz que tanto había extrañado y quiso llorar de alegría al saber que esto realmente estaba pasando. 

Harry había regresado a su hogar. 

"Liam... Tenemos que hablar", la voz del rizado se oía firme y con un dejo de molestia, su lenguaje corporal indicaba que no quería estar ahí, para nada. 

Pero a Liam no le importaba verlo tan incómodo, estaba ahí y eso ya era mucho. Era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a respirar. 

"Mi amor.. Volviste" Liam se acercó rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarle y no soltarle jamás. Pero el rizado se hizo para atrás al notar las intenciones del mayor, evitando que se acercara mucho o lo tocara.

"Liam por favor, 'no he vuelto'. Sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí" el rizado se alejó tanto que se encontraba en la puerta de entrada de la habitación y se apoyo un poco en el marco de la puerta, "tenías que mandarme a mi madre..." le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos reprobatoriamente.

"Lo siento Haz, no sabía que más podía hacer... Estoy desesperado amor, nuestro matrimonio no puede terminar así..." Liam hablaba tan rápido que a Harry le costó un poco entenderle, pero agradeció que el castaño entendiera lo de mantener su distancia. 

"Liam nuestro matrimonio ya terminó", el menor hablaba con una firmeza y determinación que Liam había escuchado jamás, le asustó un poco el notar que nada de lo que había hecho para que Harry cambiase su decisión de separarse, había funcionado.

"Harry... por favor..." 

"No Liam, vamos a dejar en claro muchas cosas ahora, y te pido que escuches lo que voy a decirte hasta el final, si no quieres que me vaya en este momento"

Liam asintió de manera resignada ante la mirada fría que le lanzaba su esposo.

"Si estoy aquí ahora, es porque mi madre me hizo entender que sería catastrófico para ambos y nuestras familias el no presentarme a tu fiesta..." 

"Nuestra fiesta de aniversario" Liam no pudo evitar remarcar pero se quedó callado inmediatamente ante la mirada asesina que Harry le lanzó. "Lo siento, continúa por favor..." 

"Bien, como decía, si estoy aquí es porque no quiero dejar que nosotros, y nuestras familias, quedemos expuestos a habladurías de gente sin vida propia que quiera hacernos daño. No sería justo que nadie quede expuesto al ojo público por nuestros problemas de pareja. Así que por hoy, vamos a fingir que estamos bien Liam, que seguimos casados. Sólo por hoy... " repitió lo último elevando un poco su tono de voz.

"Okey, entiendo Haz, pero..." 

"Aún no he terminado Liam", le interrumpió el rizado con un poco de fastidio. "Quiero que entiendas que esto lo hago solo porque quiero preservar nuestra privacidad, nada de lo que pase hoy significa que he cambiado de opinión o que voy a cambiar mi decisión. Quiero el divorcio Liam, y eso es definitivo. Me quedó muy claro que no me lo vas a poner fácil. Pero realmente espero que entiendas y te comportes de una vez de una manera racional, porque no voy a cambiar de parecer por nada del mundo"

Harry terminó de decir aquellas palabras sin titubear, se había preparado mentalmente todo el camino de venida, para mantenerse impasible y fuerte ante la situación. Sabía que Liam iba reaccionar mucho menos que calmado ante sus palabras, así que en cualquier momento esperaba que empezarán los gritos, los insultos incluso las amenazas. Pero no iba a dejar que nada de eso le afectase, y si algo sobrepasaba el límite de su paciencia, simplemente se iba a ir, mandando todo a la mierda. Si Liam no aceptaba todo lo que acababa de decirle, entonces le iba a valer un reverendo comino que todo el mundo se enterara los jodidos secretos de su relación y se iba a largar de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Entonces esperó con paciencia la reacción de Liam, de eso dependía si esta noche podría acabar en términos civilizados o si todo se iba al caño. El mayor le miraba con tristeza y resignación reflejado en todo su rostro, algo que realmente no esperaba. Pensó que obtendría irá, enojo y rabia de su parte, pero no éste Liam callado y derrotado. 

"Esta bien Haz, acepto todas tus condiciones, ya no voy a... intentar nada para hacerte cambiar de opinión" Liam contestó con voz calmada y se frotaba los brazos mientras hablaba, evitaba cruzar miradas con el rizado en todo momento. "Supongo que... Emm que si lo nuestro terminó, debo aceptarlo. No puedo obligarte a quererme, ni a que te quedes conmigo..."

Liam sabía que no decía esas palabras con sinceridad, pero si no quería que Harry saliera huyendo y perderlo otra vez, iba a sacar todas las cartas bajo la manga, iba a comportarse como su esposo quisiera que se comporte, lo importante ahora era mantenerlo cerca. El también sabía fingir.

Harry tenía la boca abierta, nunca imaginó que esas palabras saldrían de la boca de Liam con tanta facilidad. Pero se sintió feliz de escucharlas, por fin Liam había entendido que no se podían forzar las cosas, que debía dejarle ir. Liam por fin se estaba comportando de la manera correcta.

Después de aquello, el rizado bajó la guardia casi de inmediato, es que él era así, esa era su personalidad, siempre tan amable y dulce, siempre creyendo que todas las personas son buenas en el fondo.

Liam se acercó lentamente al notar como el cuerpo de Harry dejaba de estar tenso y a la defensiva. Esta vez, el menor no se alejó pero se mantuvo quieto y expectante. Liam no quería asustarle así que mantuvo una corta distancia, sin tocarle sólo mirándole fijamente, tratando de que sus ojos se vieran sinceros ante la mirada analítica de su esposo. 

"Harry, quiero pedirte otra vez que me perdones por favor, por todo el daño que te hice. No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de mis acciones. Espero realmente que algún día puedas perdonarme" Liam dio un paso más adelante y puso sus manos sobre los brazos del rizado acariciando un poco su piel, Harry seguía quieto escuchando. "Y... Quiero que sepas que aunque lo nuestro haya terminado, tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida, y siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón, pero sé que debo dejarte ir...", la mano de Liam se arriesgó un poco y se posó sobre la mejilla del menor con una leve caricia.

Harry creyó todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Liam. No quería pensar que era ingenuo o inocente al confiar tan rápidamente en él. Quería creer que el mayor hablaba con sinceridad. Por eso no se alejó, tal vez está sería su manera de despedirse. Le iba a escuchar con atención.

"...y quiero que sepas que nunca dejaré de estar agradecido por lo que estás haciendo hoy por mí, por nosotros, eres tan noble y puro. Gracias Harry." Liam terminó esperando una respuesta del rizado, sin alejarse. 

"Esta bien Liam. Sabía que entenderías. Sabes que no soy rencoroso. Así que... me alegra que terminemos esto en buenos términos" Harry sonrió levemente. 

Liam le dio un efusivo abrazo que duró un poquito más de lo que debería haber durado. Pero Harry no se dio cuenta. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Liam aspiró su dulce aroma como si de un adicto se tratara. 

*  
*  
*

Dos horas después, Harry se miraba en el espejo de la habitación que antes también era suya. Después de la conversación que tuvo con Liam, éste le dejó solo para que pudiera cambiarse y alistarse para la noche. También le dijo que le había comprado un regalo, que lo considerase como su último obsequio de matrimonio, sacó una enorme caja negra del armario y la dejó sobre la cama antes de retirarse.

Harry vio la letras doradas de la caja, eran de su marca favorita, Gucci, la abrió con cuidado y sus ojos brillaron al ver lo que contenía, lo había visto hace tiempo en un desfile de modas al que asistió, y había quedado enamorado al instante de aquél atuendo. Dentro estaba el traje rojo con estampado de flores que tanto le había llamado la atención.

Después de una corta ducha se vistió y las prendas de vestir le quedaban a la perfección, la camisa negra resaltaba aún más el color vibrante del saco y el pantalón. Su delicado rostro se enmarcaba perfectamente con la forma que había acomodado sus largos rizos, su piel blanca resaltaban sus hermosos ojos verdes y sus labios color sandia, se veía guapo, no había duda. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas y sentía que un peso enorme había sido quitado de su espalda. Tal vez sí había sido una buena idea venir después de todo. Tal vez esta noche sería el cierre tan esperado de aquella etapa de su vida.

Ahora podría empezar, sin dudas, sin problemas, sin ataduras, su nueva vida. Sonrió ante aquél pensamiento. No podía esperar para volver al departamento que compartía con Zayn y bañarse en sus besos y caricias. 

Revisó la hora en su teléfono, 18:14. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver tres llamadas perdidas de Zayn. ¡Joder! Tenía que poner más atención a su celular, no quería que su novio pensara que le estaba evitando, inmediatamente pensó en llamarle pero fue interrumpido por unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta. Dejó el teléfono otra vez sobre la mesita, olvidado. 

Harry abrió un poco la puerta y sacó la cabeza para ver quién era, Liam se encontraba afuera de la habitación con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, ya estaba todo arreglado y listo.

"Haz... Si ya estas listo, podemos bajar, varias personas comienzan a llegar..." 

"Si claro, espérame un momento por favor" Harry corrió adentro y se puso rápidamente sus botas Gucci, que eran el complemento perfecto a su oufit. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo y revolvió sus esponjosos y rebeldes rizos antes de salir apresurado de la habitación.

Liam le esperaba afuera pacientemente.

"Wow... Te ves muy bien Haz..." le dijo cuando le vio salir y examinó su cuerpo de arriba a abajo con demasiado interés. Harry se sintió incómodo, sus mejillas de tiñeron de un rosa fuerte, desvío la mirada y trató de comprender a Liam. Es decir, sabía que el mayor aún tenía sentimientos hacia él y tal vez se le hacía difícil evitar hacer ese tipo de comentarios o comportarse de aquella manera. Pero sabía que debía ser paciente y más comprensivo, sólo era una noche más. “Sólo está noche más”, pensó. 

"Lo siento, no quise decir eso" Liam notó la incomodidad de Harry y se dio una patada mentalmente, debía controlar mejor sus emociones. "Es decir, sí te ves muuuy bien pero yo... no quise... Emmm" 

"Tranquilo Liam, no te preocupes... Umm ¿vamos bajando?" 

Bajaron y se dirigieron en silencio hacia el jardín, antes de salir Liam le tomó de la mano dándole una mirada rara, como pidiéndole permiso o perdón ante aquel gesto. Harry se encogió de hombros, no importaba, era parte de aquella farsa, sintió como Liam entrelazaba sus dedos y dándole un suave apretón como para reafirmar lo que estaban haciendo, deslizó la gran puerta de cristal y salieron a saludar a los invitados. Grandes sonrisas falsas como el plástico estampadas en sus rostros.

Afuera estaba bastante lleno, todos se voltearon a sonreírles en cuanto aparecieron. El trayecto hacia la mesa principal preparada especialmente para ellos se les hizo eterno. Debieron haber tardado casi una hora en llegar a ella.

Se habían encontrado con tantas personas, rostros conocidos que hace tiempo no habían visto y también rostros nuevos. Todos les felicitaban y abrazaban con genuina alegría. O al menos eso parecía.

Harry estaba tan abrumado por la repentina atención de todos en su persona, que su cerebro no asimilaba con certeza a todas las personas que había saludado, sólo se limita a sonreír y asentir, Liam no había soltado su mano en ningún momento y era él, el que se encargaba de contestar las charlas casuales que comenzaban algunos invitados.

Para alivio de Harry, sentía que la noche estaba pasando super rápida y sin problemas, así que eso le hacía sentir mejor. Lo único que le preocupaba eran esos fotógrafos que cada pocos minutos les tomaban fotos a Liam y a él, parecían muy interesados en captarlos en algún momento raro. Así que siguió sonriendo y fingiendo.

Casi no había sentido náuseas al comer la cena, lo cual le pareció un gran logro, aunque casi no pudo comer ni la mitad de su plato. Se limitó a beber de su vaso de agua. Era la opción más segura, sabía que si bebía algo de alcohol haría estragos en su estómago y no podría evitar salir corriendo al baño. 

Después de un par de horas, cuando todos parecían más entonados y bulliciosos, Liam le dejó solo por primera vez y se fue a una mesa donde estaban algunos de sus amigos, Harry no los conocía en realidad. Al único que reconoció fue a Louis, el mejor amigo de Liam, Harry hizo una mueca cuando cruzaron miradas, nunca le había caído bien ese enano, era ruidoso y exagerado, y siempre le miraba burlonamente.

Harry alejó la mirada inmediatamente, y siguió analizando a las personas desde donde estaba sentado. Sabía que su madre vigilaba todos sus movimientos, y no se equivocaba, cuando sus ojos se pasaron por la mesa donde ella estaba sentada junto a su padre, y los padres de Liam, ella ya le estaba mirando con interés. Rodó los ojos y siguió observando a los demás. Vio a varios de sus tíos y primos, familiares de Liam, compañeros de trabajo y rostros que no logró identificar. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba ahí. Pero bueno, tampoco es como tuviera muchos amigos.

"Creí que ibas a divorciarte" dijo una voz a su costado, alguien se sentó a su lado, en el asiento libre, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros acercándole en un medio abrazo.

"¡Niall cómo no te vi antes!" el rizado sonrió ampliamente abrazando al rubio un poco más con los dos brazos desde donde estaba sentado. Harry sonrió genuinamente hacia Niall, tener a su mejor amigo a su lado hacia que todo se hiciera un poquito más fácil esa noche.

"Viste a mis padres" le explicó el rubio mientras se metía unos bocadillos a la boca, "pero yo estaba ocupado en el bar... " la risa tan contagiosa de Niall hizo que ambos estallaran en risas.

"Gracias por venir Ni... No sabes lo bien que me hace que estés aquí hoy"

"Entonces, ¿debo felicitarte o... qué demonios está pasando Haz? Tal vez puedas engañar a todos con tu sonrisa falsa, pero esa no funciona conmigo..." Niall aun tenía uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro del rizado, pero lo apartó lentamente al ver la mirada asesina que le estaba enviando el esposo de su mejor amigo desde otra mesa. Uff si las miradas mataran.

"Es una larga historia Ni, perdona no he tenido ni tiempo de contarte todo lo que me está pasando" Harry, triste, bajó un poco la cabeza mientras hablaba, se sentía mal de no haberle dicho nada a Niall, éste le apretó una mano bajo la mesa de manera reconfortante.

"No te preocupes Haz, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar"

Harry le miró sonriendo. Niall siempre le entendía aún sin hablar. "Y... Sí, obvio que aún me voy a divorciar", le dijo susurrando suavito y acercándose a su oído para que sólo su amigo pudiera escucharle. 

Apenas terminó de decir la frase, sintió como una mano tomaba la suya y le obligaba a pararse. Era Liam, que le miraba sonriendo de una forma un tanto maniática. "Hora del brindis bebé", le dijo sin más, se notaba que había tomado algunas copas demás. Le arrastró hacia una especia de tarima que había en el centro del jardín. Alguien le pasó un micrófono y la música habían cesado por completo. Liam se aclaró la garganta y agarraba la mano de Harry con fuerza, casi como si tuviera miedo de que éste saliera sonriendo.

Todos les miraban sonrientes, esperando el discurso que obviamente Liam quería decir.

"Buenas noches, estoy muy feliz de estar acompañado de todos ustedes ésta noche tan especial para mí y para mi esposo. Como todos saben, Harry es el amor de mi vida..." Liam volvió todo su cuerpo hacia el rizado y empezó a hablarle directamente a él, Harry no sabían que cara poner, estaba seguro que tenía una especie de sonrisa incómoda, ojalá no se viera muy raro.

"Ohhh, por favor que acabe esto de una vez", pensó. 

"... y quise celebrar esta maravillosa ocasión, de esta manera, porque quiero que sepas, Haz, que nunca terminaré de estar agradecido con el destino por ponerte en mi camino, por los maravillosos momentos que me has regalado todos estos años, y sobre todo por ser la persona más hermosa que existe. Vales más de lo que las palabras podrían describir. Y quiero recordarte, frente a todas estas personas, que te amo hoy más que nunca."

Liam terminó con una sonrisa, que parecía sincera, y mirando fijamente a los bellos ojos verdes de Harry, en un rápido movimiento, lo acercó hacia él, después con ambas manos le tomó el rostro con la suyas y le dio un beso. Todo pasó tan rápido, que Harry no supo cómo reaccionar pero al escuchar los aplausos y el bullicio de la gente emocionada, respondió aquél beso moviendo un poco los labios, el beso duro pocos segundos. Pero los flashes de las cámaras desde todos los ángulos continuaron varios minutos más. Incluso cuando Liam le pasó el micrófono esperando que dijera algo.

¿Qué mierda podría decir? Estaba demasiado confundido como para articular palabras en aquél momento, especialmente después de ese innecesario y atrevido beso.

"¡A celebrar!" fue lo único que salió de su boca, aún con la falsa e incomoda sonrisa en su rostro, le devolvió el micrófono a Liam, y se fue alejando hacia el baño apresurado, la música volvía a inundar el lugar.

Necesitaba estar sólo por un momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛💚❤️💚


	10. Nueve

Capítulo Nueve

Seis días habían pasado desde la última vez que había hablado con Zayn. Seis horribles, fríos y solitarios días en los que Harry se sentía como un zombie. Ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada, no podía comer y se la pasaba durmiendo casi todo el tiempo, porque cuando dormía no pensaba, no sentía y eso le gustaba. Las náuseas se habían vuelto constantes cada mañana, el dolor de cabeza cada tarde y ahora el dolor de espalda se había añadido a todo eso.

Harry odiaba ser así, pero desde que podía recordar siempre había sido así. Cada vez que algo le estresaba o le ponía triste, se reflejaba tremendamente en el malestar físico de todo su cuerpo. Éste se atenuaba o agravaba según su estado de ánimo, y como ahora se sentía tan mal emocionalmente, creía que iba a terminar en el hospital porque su cuerpo no le daría tregua. 

Seis días, desde esos últimos mensajes, esas últimas palabras que le rompieron el corazón. Ni siquiera había podido escuchar su voz por última vez, sólo pudo leer esos fríos y odiosos mensajes que ni podía borrar de su teléfono. Los leía y releía a modo de auto tortura, tratando de entender, dándose fuerza para continuar, su lado masoquista haciendo que se sintiera más patético de lo que ya era, sintiendo aún más lástima de sí mismo. 

Lo peor era que, no había a quien culpar más que a sí mismo. Harry solito se había buscado eso, por fingir, por mentir, por tratar de complacer a todo el mundo. Por ser tan ingenuo y manipulable. Si tan sólo no hubiera hecho esto o aquello, se repetía, pero el hubiera no existe. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ugh... Se odiaba a sí mismo en estos momentos.

Seis días, en los que había esperado alguna señal del moreno, que le dijera que no estaba tan enojado con él, que estaba todo perdonado, que le extrañaba tanto como lo hacía él. Seis días esperando encontrárselo afuera de la universidad, apoyado en su auto, fumando un cigarro, para después abrazarle y susurrarle cuanto le amaba. Pero no. Nada. En seis días, NADA. 

La universidad y sus clases, eran lo que único que le mantenían vivo, no podía faltar, las clases presenciales eran obligatorias y desde la próxima semana empezaban los exámenes parciales. Así que debía estar ahí, si quería graduarse ese año. Pero ni eso tenía sentido, pues sí, físicamente estaba ahí más su mente divagaba por todos lados con sus caóticos pensamientos. 

Zayn, Zayn y Zayn.

Sólo él ocupaba su mente. No podía evitar preguntarse a cada momento qué estaría haciendo, ¿le extrañaba igual?, ¿se sentía tan mal como él?, ¿se sentía así de miserable porque ya no estaba a su lado?

O... 

O tal vez, Zayn ya empezaba a superarlo, tal vez incluso ya había conocido a alguien más, tal vez Zayn era del tipo fuerte cuando se trataba de terminar una relación. Tal vez, a él no se le hacía difícil seguir con su vida y olvidar, una vez que se lo proponía. 

Harry odiaba esos pensamientos, odiaba que su mente parecía no poder detenerse y creaba más dudas, más escenarios que le mataban por dentro. Por eso quería volver, lo más antes posible, a su casa y meterse en su cama para dormir, dormir y olvidar todo por un momento.

* * * * * * * * Seis días antes * * * * * * * * 

El último invitado se había ido de la fiesta casi a las tres de la mañana, los papás de Liam y de Harry se habían ido un poco después de la media noche. Harry intentó irse a la casa de sus padres con ellos, pero se dio cuenta de que se vería raro abandonar la fiesta así, después de todo estaba en su casa. Así que se quedó hasta el final.

"No tienes que irte Haz" le había dicho Liam cuando se encontraban solos, y el rizado había comentado que lo mejor sería irse a pasar el resto de la noche a la casa de sus padres. "Ésta también es tu casa, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, además es tarde y solo molestarías a tus papás sin motivo.. Emm yo tomaré el cuarto de visitas, ¿si?" 

Harry asintió y se dirigió lentamente a su antigua habitación, Liam tenía razón, no pasaba nada si se quedaba el resto de la noche ahí, ya era bastante tarde, y estaba muy cansado, no era necesario empezar una discusión por aquello y menos molestar a sus padres a esta hora.

Cuando ya estuvo en ropa cómoda para dormir, se lanzó a la cama, se sentía tan suave, quería ahogarse en un delicioso sueño, con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia. Estaba tan cansado. Pero de repente, el rostro de Zayn apareció en su mente, se levantó de un salto y buscó su celular en penumbras, seguía ahí olvidado en la mesita, tenía cinco llamadas perdidas del moreno, trató de llamarle inmediatamente, pero sonaba y sonaba, una y otra vez, el pelinegro nunca contestó.

Harry volvió a la cama después de conectar el teléfono para cargar su batería. Era demasiado tarde, Zayn debía estar profundamente dormido. No se preocupó mucho en ese momento y cayó dormido pocos minutos después.

A la mañana siguiente, el rizado despertó con una sensación de ligereza en el cuerpo, hace tiempo que no había dormido tan bien. El sol casi ya no entraba a la habitación, por lo que debía ser ya muy entrada la mañana, se levantó de la cama y después de una visita rápida al baño, empezó a revisar el que una vez fue su enorme closet.

Estaba pensando que ahora que ya era casi libre, tenía tantas cosas que empacar y llevarse al departamento de Zayn. Necesitaría muchas cajas y mucha ayuda probablemente... 

Sus ojos viajaban por la habitación, viendo todo lo que se tendría que llevar, no era mucho... De repente, su vista cayó en su teléfono... ¡Mierda! Tenía que llamar a Zayn, el moreno debía estar más que preocupado ya que no hablaban desde el día anterior.

Tenía varios mensajes del pelinegro, pero no entró a revisarlos, quería hablar con Zayn primero y escuchar su voz. Marcó, la llamada sonaba y sonaba, más nunca hubo respuesta. Después de varios intentos, un Harry más que confundido y un poco molesto decidió leer los mensajes. 

Zaynie💛: Pensé que tendrías el valor de decirme las cosas de frente y no enterarme de ésta manera. No sé si estoy decepcionado o enojado. Pero de algo estoy seguro, es que ya tuve mi ración extra de relaciones tóxicas, como para mantenerme en ésta. Creí que estábamos en el mismo camino y que fuimos honestos respecto a lo que sentimos, pero veo que sólo era un juego para ti. Ya no quiero y ya no puedo compartirte con tu esposo, aunque lo haya hecho por mucho tiempo, ahora es el momento en que digo ya no.

Zaynie💛: Respeto tu decisión y espero realmente que seas feliz con lo que has escogido. Por favor ya no vuelvas y ya no me busques más. Voy a hacerte las cosas un poco más fáciles. YO estoy terminado nuestra relación, así que también respeta eso. 

Zaynie💛: (Link)

Harry estaba confundido y asustado, ¿Qué estaba pasando? El último mensaje sólo contenía un link que enviaba directo a la publicación de un periódico local, en letras gigantes decía: Liam Payne, exitoso y joven empresario, festeja cinco años de matrimonio, junto a su esposo Harry Styles, en grande y pomposa celebración.

El artículo prácticamente decía, como Liam y él estaban más enamorados que nunca, como no podían alejar sus manos el uno del otro, como se veían como una pareja perfecta, como ambos habían logrado balancear con éxito su vida matrimonial y su extensa fortuna, como un futuro brillante les esperaba a ambos. Puras mentiras. Mentiras ilustradas con varias fotografías del evento, incluso un pequeño video de su gran beso. 

Harry intentó llamar a Zayn incontables veces después de leer aquello, le mandó mensajes rogándole que le escuchara, diciéndole que todo tenía una explicación, pero el moreno jamás contestó, incluso bloqueó el número del rizado después de unas horas.

Harry estaba destruido, se sentía perdido, ¿Por qué las cosas siempre le salían mal? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? 

No supo cuánto tiempo lloró antes de quedar dormido, despertó varias horas después en completa oscuridad, alguien golpeaba su puerta.

"Harry, ¿estás bien?" la voz preocupada de Liam resonaba a través de la madera. "No has salido en todo el día, tienes que comer algo... Por favor responde, o voy a tirar la puerta... ¡HARRY!"

"Estoy bien Liam, por favor déjame sólo"

La voz de Harry se oía completamente quebrada y apagada, Liam estuvo tentado de abrir la puerta de una patada en ese momento. Pero después de unos minutos, insistiéndole al rizado que saliera por lo menos a tomar agua si es que no quería comer, la puerta finalmente se abrió y salió un Harry completamente decaído, tenía el pelo todo revuelto y los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

"Quiero agua" dijo en un susurro, con la mirada pegada en el suelo.

Liam odiaba verle así, ¿qué demonios había pasado? ¿Quién carajos le había hecho llorar a su bebé?

El mayor quiso saltar y envolver a Harry en un abrazo de oso, quiso consolarle con el calor de su cuerpo, quiso acariciar su hermoso rostro asegurándole que todo estaría bien. Pero no podía. No debía. Mantener la distancia sería la clave para que el bello muchacho ojiverde volviera a confiar en él, y sea él, el que volviera a buscar la cercanía.

"No te ves bien Haz, dime que pasó, ¿por qué estás tan triste?" Liam acarició con suavidad su brazo sin acercarse demasiado para no espantar al menor. 

"Estoy bien Liam, un pequeño malentendido nada más..." Harry se alejó caminando hacia la cocina del piso inferior, Liam le seguía los pasos en silencio. Había pedido una comida ligera para cenar, y esperaba que el rizado aceptara compartir con él la cena.

"Deberías comer algo Haz, te ves muy delgado..." le dijo mientras sacaba los envases de las bolsas de papel y acomodaba todo en dos platos. 

"No tengo hambre, gracias. Emm.. he estado mal del estómago desde hace semanas..." 

"Puede ser algo grave mi am... Ehrr Haz, ¿por qué no vas a ver a un doctor?" Liam estaba preocupado, la verdad aunque Harry siempre se veía hermoso ante sus ojos, ahora también se veía un poco pálido y enfermo.

"Sí, iré en cuanto pueda" Harry estaba tomando de su botella de agua, perdido en sus pensamientos apoyado en el mesón de la cocina. Parecía que estaba analizando alguna situación muy detenidamente dentro de su mente, Liam no quiso interrumpirle y en silencio empezó a cenar. 

Ahora que Zayn le había dicho que no vuelva a buscarle, Harry se había quedado sin un lugar donde vivir. No sabía que hacer. No quería ir a la casa de sus padres. Su madre le torturaría todos los días con interminables preguntas y eternos discursos. No podía ir con Niall porque no quería incomodarle, menos ahora que estaba de novio con alguien. No quería ir a un hotel, porque odiaba esos lugares, se le hacían depresivos y no quería sentirse más sólo y patético todavía. Además de que era un poco germofóbico.

La única opción que le quedaba era quedarse ahí, tal vez podría quedarse unos días hasta conseguir un departamento propio. Rogaba que, si Liam aceptaba su idea, no fuera incómodo para ninguno, tendría que apurarse con los trámites del divorcio y aún ni habían hablado sobre sus propiedades en común. De seguro venderían la casa donde se encontraban ahora y cada quien tomaría su camino. 

"¿Liam...?" Harry llamó la atención del mayor mientras se sentaba con calma frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa central de su cocina.

"¿Sí?" Liam le miró levantando las cejas, alentado a que el rizado continuase con lo que quería decirle. 

Harry se aclaró la garganta, para que su voz sonara más segura en cuanto volviera a hablar. "Liam, ¿es posible que me quede unos días aquí?"

Liam abrió los ojos con sorpresa, creía que Harry se iría lo más antes posible. Que saldría huyendo lo más lejos de él, y que sólo sería notificado después con los papeles de divorcio. Pero esto era... Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso. Olía a problemas en el paraíso, pero para él era más que perfecto. ¿Es que acaso el horrible amante de su esposo le había terminado? Eso sería genial, pero no debía mostrarse tan emocionado. 

Tiempo al tiempo. 

"Umm... sólo hasta que consiga mi propio departamento, y así poder mudarme ahí... Sé que suena raro, teniendo en cuenta que vamos a separarnos, pero no tengo donde ir en este momento... Claro que si piensas que sería muy incómodo, entones lo mejor sería que... "

"Tranquilo Haz, como ya te dije puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, ésta también es tu casa, y no te preocupes no será incómodo. Yo... ya entendí que lo mejor es separarnos y que mejor que hacerlo en buenos términos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí Liam, tienes razón, gracias por comprender, eh.. voy a tomar el cuarto de visitas ¿está bien?" 

"Quédate en el cuarto principal, siempre has sido tú el que necesitaba más espacio" le dijo Liam con una cálida sonrisa.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta, estaba un tanto desganado y seguía muy triste, pero quería demostrarle a Liam que apreciaba su apoyo y comprensión sobre su divorcio. 

"También estaba pensando que si quieres quedarte con la casa, no hay problema conmigo... Soy yo el que quiere irse de todos modos, y no voy a oponerme ni pedirte la mitad..."

"Oh no te preocupes por eso Haz, ya veremos en cuanto llegue el momento, pero la verdad... No creo que quiera quedarme con la casa, muchos recuerdos... " Liam suspiró con tristeza. "Ehmm tal vez lo mejor sería venderla o algo así..." 

"Si... Ya veremos cuando llegue el momento..." 

El silencio reinó otra vez, pero esta vez no era incómodo ni nada.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres comer un poco?" le preguntó el mayor, más que todo para romper el silencio y hablar de algo más relajado. 

Harry aceptó y empezó a comer en silencio. Poco a poco volvieron a conversar, de nada importante en realidad, puras trivialidades, hasta la hora de irse a dormir. 

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Harry despertó con el sonido del timbre de la casa, cuando fue a fijarse quien era le dijeron que traían un paquete para él. Lo recibió y al abrirlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer otra vez por sus mejillas. Era una caja enorme con todas las cosas que tenía en el departamento de Zayn, todas la promesas de un futuro juntos, metidos en una caja y devueltos a su anterior dirección.

* * * * * * * * Tiempo presente - actual * * * * * * * * 

Después de recibir aquél paquete esa mañana, Harry se había convertido en un muerto viviente, sólo salía para ir a clases y volvía para dormir. Ni siquiera había intentado volver a buscar a Zayn mucho menos había tratado de ir a su casa, la poca dignidad que tenía se lo impedía. Además que se sentía como adormecido todo el tiempo. Estaba ignorando que tenía claros signos de una profunda depresión. 

Si Liam no le insistía cada noche que comiera algo, después de llegar del trabajo, probablemente no comería nada. Sus charlas se habían reducido a casi nada, Harry no tenía ni ganas de hablar, y estaba agradecido de que Liam no insistiera y de que no estuviera encima de él todo el tiempo, de hecho de no ser por esos minutos que le veía en las noches mientras fingía comer, no le vería para nada, y eso estaba bien. Quería estar solo. Se merecía estar sólo. Merecía todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

La segunda semana después de que Zayn terminara su relación, Harry decidió que debía dejar de llorar y de sentir pena de sí mismo. Se concentró en estudiar para tener buenas notas en sus materias, se obligó a comer bien, incluso trató de volver a su rutina de ejercicios en el gimnasio de su casa. Trataba de mantener su mente distraída y ocupada todo el tiempo. Y lo estaba logrando, por un tiempo, pero luego se acabaron los exámenes, y tenía más tiempo libre, y todo volvió a caer en espiral. 

El fin de semana siguiente a que terminaran sus parciales, se derrumbó otra vez. Estaba revisando su celular, cosa que había evitado minuciosamente, se encontró con las miles de fotos que Zayn y él se habían tomado cuando vivían juntos, se veían tan felices, tan despreocupados, tan enamorados, fotos que ahora mismo sería mejor borrar, pero su adolorido y esperanzado corazón no se lo permitía.

Lanzó el aparato con fuerza contra la pared, éste se estrelló contra el piso y sería un milagro que no estuviera roto.

Harry se sentía enojado. No era justo que Zayn le hubiera dejado así tan fácilmente, sin dejarle que se explique si quiera. No era justo que él estuviera sufriendo tanto, y Zayn estuviera tranquilo haciendo quien sabe qué, porque por algo no le había vuelto a buscar, tal vez nunca fue tan importante para él, como lo era para Harry. Tal vez nada fue mutuo.

Alguien le había dicho alguna vez, que de amor no se muere, pero vaya que se sentía como si estuviera muriendo sin el amor de Zayn. Y odiaba sentirse así, odiaba haberle perdido, se odiaba a sí mismo y odiaba lo complicada y cruel que era la vida.

Era sábado por la noche, y al día siguiente le esperaba el día más aburrido de la semana, tan sólo pensar que no tenía más planes que sentir pena por sí mismo y llorar, le hacía sentir peor todavía. Estaba cayendo, caía en una oscuridad profunda y temía no poder salir de ella.

Liam entró sin avisar, a la habitación donde se quedaba Harry, estaba completamente harto de verlo en ese estado, todo el tiempo enfurruñado y triste. No iba a permitir que Harry se perdiera a sí mismo. Iba a devolver la sonrisa de Harry a su rostro, así tenga que obligar al rizado a salir de ese estado comatoso y lastimero en el que se había sumergido.

Harry ni siquiera se movió cuando notó que Liam entraba al cuarto, sólo cerró los ojos con dolor cuando la luz brillante le lastimó las córneas, ante el drástico cambio de oscuro a claro. 

"Harry sal de la cama ahora" le ordenó Liam en un tono demandante. 

"Liam déjame solo por favor, no voy..." 

"Harry si no me haces caso voy a sacarte yo mismo, y voy a meterte yo mismo a la tina y yo mismo voy a..." 

Harry se incorporó un poco sentándose contra el espaldar de la cama. "¿Qué quieres Liam? No quiero salir, estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de hacer nada... "

"Sí a eso me refiero, estás todo el tiempo así, no esta bien Harry, no es saludable... No sé porque mierdas estés pasando ahora en tu vida, o porque estás tan deprimido, pero lo que sí sé, es que me harté, ya no voy a dejar que te sigas comportando de ésta manera" Liam tomó aire después de haberle dicho todo eso y se sentó al borde de la cama, tomó suavemente una mano de Harry con la suya. "Haz, sé que estamos en medio del proceso de separarnos, sé que tarde o temprano eso va a pasar. Pero eso no impide que me preocupe por ti demasiado, me preocupa verte así. Odio verte así. Ya es casi un jodido mes que estás en ese estado. Por favor déjame ayudarte, lo que sea que haya pasado no merece que cambie lo que eres. Por favor vuelve a ser el Harry sonriente y lleno de energía que brillaba más que el sol, ese que odiaba quedarse en casa cuando teníamos tiempo libre, que siempre quería pequeñas aventuras cuando salíamos sin rumbo en nuestro auto, ese que siempre se preocupaba por verse lindo, que su ropa y su cabello esté siempre perfecto... Por favor"

Liam le miraba suplicante desde su lugar. Haría lo que fuera por Harry. Haría lo que fuera por tener a Harry otra vez sólo para él, en cuerpo y alma. 

"¿Puedo elegir dónde vamos a ir?" preguntó resignado el rizado, levantándose para ir a darse una rápida ducha. 

"Claro que sí mi amor" susurró Liam en cuanto estuvo seguro que el menor no le escuchaba.

*  
*  
*

Una hora y media después, el auto de Liam se estacionaba afuera del lugar que Harry había elegido para ir a cenar. Era un pequeño restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, definitivamente Liam jamás había posado un pie ahí, ni siquiera cerca de esa zona. No era nada parecido a los lugares caros y elegantes que solía frecuentar y a los que estaba acostumbrado. 

"¿Cómo es que conoces éste lugar?" preguntó Liam antes de entrar. Harry le miró condescendientemente mientras encogía los hombros. "Sip... De hecho no quiero saber" concluyó el mayor, dándose cuenta de que probablemente Harry había venido antes a éste lugar con... el otro.

Harry entró sin decir nada y buscó una mesa un poco alejada, al final escogió una que quedaba en el segundo piso, desde donde se podía ver prácticamente todo lo que pasaba en la planta inferior.

Salir con Liam, estaba resultando mejor de lo que se había imaginado, hablaban con naturalidad de cosas sin sentido, incluso le había hecho sonreír con algunos chistes tontos. También el hecho de cambiarse y vestirse con ropa bonita, había hecho maravillas en su autoestima y en su cambio de humor, al verse en el espejo antes de salir, notó que casi había olvidado lo guapo que era y eso le hacía sentir bien, dejó de ver ese ser triste y deprimido en su reflejo. Los elogios de Liam habían ayudado también, necesitaba saber que por lo menos alguien sí le quería. 

Pero como era masoquista, tuvo que elegir éste lugar, Zayn le había traído aquí varias veces, durante sus primeras citas, la comida era deliciosa y el ambiente también. Había pasado momentos hermosos con el moreno dentro de éstas paredes. Recordaba que les encantaba venir y se quedaban por horas charlando, conociéndose, maravillándose el uno del otro. Después de comer algo exquisito pedían algo de tomar, generalmente esos tragos multicolores de nombres graciosos y luego, se iban al departamento del moreno y hacían el amor hasta quedar exhaustos. 

Harry suspiró con tristeza, no importaba cuanto extrañara a Zayn, y todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, debía dejar de recordar, tal como había dicho Liam, no era saludable.

Liam trataba de mantener la conversación fluida, pero Harry estaba distraído y distante otra vez. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea el venir a éste lugar en específico. Donde todo, todo le recordaba a una época tan feliz en su vida.

Harry estuvo a punto de levantarse y decirle a Liam que mejor fueran a otro lugar, cuando algo en la planta inferior captó su atención.

Ahí entrando sonriente, estaba Zayn, con una chica rubia muy hermosa colgada de su brazo.

El corazón roto de Harry, se hizo trizas por completo en ese instante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. 💛💚


	11. Diez

Advertencia: Escenas sexuales explícitas. 

Capítulo Diez

* * * * * * * * Dos meses atrás * * * * * * * *

Zayn admiraba embelesado al hermoso chico de ojos verdes, que se movía por su apartamento con una elegancia propia de una delicada bailarina de ballet. Amaba como sus rizos rebotaban con cada movimiento que hacía, como sus ojos verdes brillaban cada que miraba en su dirección, como su sonrisa y hermosos hoyuelos irradiaban más que la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas. 

Zayn adoraba esa vena exhibicionista que tenía el rizado, esa que hacía que su ropa estorbara en cuanto estaban solos. Verle caminar semi desnudo, moviendo sus caderas provocativamente, de una manera casi femenina, y como sus pequeños pantaloncillos marcaban a la perfección su perfecto trasero, era uno de los mayores placeres de la vida, creía el moreno. Harry tenía una belleza tan pura, tan delicada y tan sensual al mismo tiempo. Zayn podría quedarse admirando esa obra de arte andante, por el resto de su vida. 

El tener a Harry cerca, hacía que su corazón explote de ternura, quería proteger y amar a esa dulce criatura. Quería ponerle en una cajita, para cuidarle y que nunca nada malo le pase jamás. Para que nunca nadie se atreva a tocarle, ni a mirarle si quiera.

Siempre se había considerado del tipo celoso, por eso detestaba, odiaba sentir las miradas lascivas que le dirigían a su babe cuando salían a algún lugar. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que quiso agarrar a golpes a quienes se atrevieron a mirarle si quiera con un poquito de curiosidad.

Pero si algo le había enseñado la vida era que jamás debía reaccionar a sus impulsos, y siempre los mantenía en raya. Sabía que era mejor simplemente ignorar a esos individuos, nada bueno resultaba de reaccionar con violencia. Eso lo sabía muy bien. 

Además, Harry iba y venía de su mano, sólo le miraba a él, sólo le sonreía a él... Y sólo le pertenecía a él. Así que, no se preocupaba, porque cuando estaba con él... Solo era de él.

Sí, está bien, obviamente Zayn sabía que Harry estaba casado, y teóricamente no era suyo. ¡Pero vamos! Después de todo lo que pasaban juntos y de todo lo que el rizado provocaba en su mente y en su corazón. Era prácticamente un hecho, que ese matrimonio estaba acabado. Muerto. No era nada. 

Zayn jamás había sentido algo así por nadie, ni siquiera cuando pensó que estaba tan enamorado, años atrás, porque lo que sentía entonces no se asemejaba a lo que Harry despertaba en él. Harry le daba paz, tranquilidad, amor con una simple mirada o una caricia, lograba transmitirle todo a veces sólo con un beso, ni siquiera tenía que ser candente para despertar el intenso deseo de poseerle. Harry le volvía loco. Pero era esa locura buena, romántica, tierna.

Zayn amaba a Harry. 

Y si podía confiar en las acciones del rizado, Zayn estaba más que convencido de que el sentimiento era mutuo. Aunque nunca hablaran de aquello, estaba ahí latente entre los dos. 

A sus 26 años, Zayn jamás pensó que estaría listo para sentar cabeza y establecerse en un compromiso de por vida. Hace un par de años, ni siquiera hubiera estado seguro de que conocería al amor de su vida. Para ser honesto, durante mucho tiempo ni siquiera creyó que hubiera tal cosa como un 'amor para toda la vida'.

Después de haber tenido un pasado tan trágico, realmente ya no creía en finales felices, había pasado por tantas decepciones y tanta mierda, que se había convertido en una persona totalmente práctica, realista y enfocada sólo en el presente. Creía que de nada servía planear el futuro, pues la vida siempre encuentra la forma de restregarte en la cara que no vas a obtener lo que quieres. 

Pero entonces, conoció a Harry Styles.

Dulce, tierno, hermoso y jodidamente sexy Harry Styles, que llegó a su vida para cambiarle por completo, a darle luz, a darle ganas de ser una mejor persona. A ser alguien merecedor de tanto. Pues todo lo hermoso que tenía por fuera, lo tenía por dentro. Harry es de esas personas, que cuando las conoces, no puedes evitar adorar.

"¿En qué piensas tanto?" preguntó el rizado, acurrucándose sobre sus piernas, frotando su nariz en el vientre del moreno, como un gatito buscando mimos. A Zayn le encantaba que Harry se comportara así, era tan tierno que provocaba tratarle sólo con cariño.

"En ti" contestó simplemente. Harry se ruborizó inmediatamente, y ocultó más su rostro contra el cuerpo de Zayn, haciendo que el moreno riera ante tanta ternura. Le tomó con las manos e hizo que se incorporara un poco. "Eres tan lindo Harreh..." le dijo mirándole a los ojos hipnotizado. 

Harry se levantó un poco más y en un rápido movimiento se puso a horcajadas sobre el moreno, sus labios buscando insistentes la boca de su amante, se fundieron en un beso lento y sin prisas, queriendo solamente disfrutar la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Harry fue el primero en alejarse, con una sonrisa pícara posó sus rosados labios en el cuello del moreno, empezó a lamer y succionar con suavidad buscando ese punto dulce que hacía que Zayn se volviera loco de deseo por tomar su cuerpo.

Y... esa era otra cosa que amaba Zayn, la facilidad que tenía Harry de lucir completamente inocente y tierno en un segundo, y al otro verse tan atrevido y caliente. Listo para cumplir sus fantasías.

Las caderas del rizado se movían lentamente, causando una suave fricción entre sus cuerpos, su boca seguía trabajando en el cuello del moreno, su redondo trasero frotaba sensualmente el duro miembro de su amante, la tela de sus ropas era el único obstáculo que les separaba de obtener más satisfacción. Pasaron varios minutos en esa misma posición, ninguno tenía prisa, querían alargar el momento lo más que sus excitados cuerpos pudieran aguantar. 

Zayn apretaba con fuerza las nalgas del rizado metiendo sus manos dentro de su bóxer, provocando sonoros gemidos del ojiverde.

"Quiero cogerte babe" susurró Zayn pasando su lengua por el lóbulo del rizado, haciendo que éste temblara con anticipación. 

Si Harry seguía moviéndose así, Zayn estaba seguro de que se vendría tan solo con la suave fricción de sus cuerpos, y por el intoxicante y dulce aroma que desprendía el rizado. Pero quería más, siempre quería más. Quería tomar, agarrar, poseer el cuerpo del menor. 

"Hazlo Zaynie... dame duro papi" 

Los ojos de Zayn se dilataron al escuchar esa frase, por un momento su cerebro dejó de funcionar correctamente, sintió que sus instintos más primitivos salieron a flote y sólo pensaba en coger, disfrutar, usar ese cuerpo que se le entregaba tan ansioso de ser usado. 

En un rápido movimiento, agarró al rizado por la cintura y le dio media vuelta, aprisionándole de espaldas contra el suave sofá. Le arrancó sus pantaloncillos casi rompiéndolos por la manera brusca y rápida en que lo hizo, se bajó un poco sus pantalones deportivos y se acomodó entre las piernas del menor. Su boca se lanzó al delicado y expuesto cuello que parecía esperaba su atención, empezó a dejar marcas profundas al succionar y morderle con fuerza.

Harry gemía sin parar y con sus propias manos tomó el grueso y palpitante miembro del mayor, y lo llevó hasta su entrada, restregando la punta a modo de provocación, sabía que no necesitaba preparación ya que habían estado juntos hace un poco más de dos horas atrás, pero le gustaba jugar un poco antes de metérselo por completo.

Zayn, quien ya de por sí estaba impaciente, se lo metió en un único y rápido movimiento, haciendo que Harry se quedara sin aire por un momento. No pasó mucho y el rizado empezó a empujar sus caderas buscando que el moreno se moviera. Sin perder tiempo éste empezó a embestirle con fuerza.

"¿Te gusta babe? ¿Te gusta como te hago mío?" 

"S-siii ahh.." el rizado apenas podía hablar, las olas de placer que viajaban por todo su cuerpo impedían que articulara cualquier frase coherentemente. 

"Dilo bebé... Quiero oírte" Zayn volvió a atacar su cuello y sus embestidas se hicieron más lentas obligando al rizado a rogarle por más.

"Me gusta mucho papi... M-más fuerte... Dame m-más..."

Zayn no necesitó escuchar más, otra vez sus sentidos se nublaron de placer, parecía que la entrada de Harry succionaba su pene con cada embestida que le daba, se sentía tan apretada, tan caliente, empezó a moverse con más fuerza, los inconfundibles sonidos de placer fueron lo único que se escuchó por los siguientes minutos. Ambos llegaron al clímax juntos poco después y cayeron exhaustos sobre el sofá. 

Media hora después, ya se encontraban limpios y frescos, sentados en las sillitas altas de la pequeña cocina, devoraban la deliciosa cena que Harry había preparado para ambos, antes de su pequeña distracción en el sofá. 

Sus rostros no podían dejar de sonreír, y parecía que ambos aún flotaban en la suave nube de placer post-coital.

"Babe... Quería hablarte sobre algo importante..." 

Harry le miró confundido. Ellos casi nunca hablaban de cosas importantes. "Uh si claro... Dime, Zaynie..." le dijo sonriendo. 

"Estaba pensando, que tal vez es hora de que te vengas a vivir conmigo de una vez... Babe, ya es hora de que dejes a tu esposo, ¿no crees?" 

La expresión de Harry cambió completamente al oír aquellas palabras, su rostro se llenó de preocupación y miedo. Harry no podía ocultar sus emociones, aún si sus palabras le contradijeran. 

"¿De qué estás hablando Zaynie? Ehmm... Nunca hablamos sobre eso.. Creí que estábamos bien así... ¿O no?" 

"Amor estamos mejor que bien, por eso te lo digo, de todos modos ese es el plan, ¿no? ¿Para qué esperar mas?"

"No sé que decirte Zaynie, sería un cambio enorme, no sé si estoy listo... Emm necesito...necesito pensar bien en todo Zee..." 

"¿Qué hay que pensar babe? Tú me quieres yo te quiero... Hazlo de una vez, déjalo y vente conmigo..." 

"¿Tú me quieres?" Harry preguntó sorprendido.

"Yo te amo" pensó Zayn, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. 

"¿No es obvio? ¿Tú... no sientes lo mismo?" preguntó el pelinegro un poco desconcertado por la reacción del ojiverde. 

De repente Harry ya no pudo respirar, se levantó torpemente de su sillita y empezó a recoger sus cosas, ante la mirada atenta y decepcionada del moreno.

"No sé Zaynie... Emm es una decisión muy grande. Yo... Ehmm necesito estar sólo por un tiempo, necesito pensar, yo te llamo ¿si?"

Sin decir nada más, el rizado salió a la velocidad de un rayo de su casa y no le llamó ni buscó por casi una semana. 

La peor semana en la vida de Zayn, extrañaba demasiado a Harry, su cuerpo anhelaba volver a tocarle, sus manos querían sentirle, quería escuchar su voz y quería embriagarse de su aroma. No podía vivir sin Harry. Cuando se trataba de él, siempre era mejor tener aunque sea un poquito de su corazón, a no tener nada. 

Así que Zayn se tragó su orgullo y una tarde decidió ir a esperarle a la universidad después de sus clases, tenía que volver a verle, tenían mucho de que hablar. Tal vez no se lo diría en seguida porque no quería que huyera otra vez, pero estaba decidido a decirle que ya no le iba a compartir más. Ya no podía compartirle más. Harry era suyo. 

De la respuesta del rizado dependía si Zayn se quedaba a su lado o se alejara para siempre, por mucho que le doliera no soportaría el rechazo del menor.

* * * * * * * * Un mes atrás * * * * * * * *

Zayn se encontraba sólo en su departamento, había intentado llamar a Harry varias veces, pero éste no había contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas. No le preocupaba mucho, el rizado había ido a ver a su madre y sabía lo sofocante que ella podía llegar a ser. Seguramente no le estaba dejando ni respirar con sus interminables charlas.

Decidió concentrarse en su trabajo, tenía muchas pinturas que terminar, necesitaba armar toda una colección para la exhibición que estaba preparando. Y no tenía mucho tiempo, apenas un mes y debía entregar todo su trabajo a la publicista del lugar donde le habían contratado, para que aprobara su colección. Pero no estaba preocupado por nada de eso, vivir con Harry le ayudaba mucho, saber que tenía a su musa ahí todo el tiempo con él, hacía que nunca le faltase inspiración.

También, se sentía mucho más seguro de su relación, después de la horrible conversación que habían tenido, donde prácticamente había desnudado su terrible pasado ante el ojiverde, pero más bien no había salido mal. Harry le había entendido, le había escuchado y el moreno sentía que ahora, por fin, estaban en la dirección correcta. Habían superado muchos obstáculos y vendrían muchos más, pero estaba seguro de que ambos podrían con todo.

Tendría su final feliz de cuento de hadas, después de todo. Había logrado enamorar a la princesa y ahora vivirían felices para siempre en su pequeño castillo. 

Zayn se golpeó mentalmente ante ese pensamiento tan cursi. Definitivamente Harry le había cambiado, pero no podía sentirse más feliz, ahora todo sería perfecto. Su futuro brillaba con infinitas promesas de amor.

Harry no había dado señales de vida y el moreno comenzaba a preocuparse, apenas un simple mensaje le había mandado en la tarde, pero nada más. Así que le volvió a llamar, varias veces, pero jamás obtuvo respuesta. Confiado de que no pasaba nada malo, decidió irse a dormir, después de todo Harry le había dicho que estaría en casa al día siguiente. 

El sonido de una llamada entrante le hizo despertar muy temprano en la mañana, pero no logró contestar, pensó que se trataría de Harry pero no, no era él, era uno de sus mejores amigos, el que le había conseguido trabajo en un bar, un tiempo atrás. Eso era extraño, hace tiempo que no hablaba con él. Quiso devolverle la llamada pero se distrajo viendo sus notificaciones.

Tenía llamadas perdidas de Harry, le había llamado como a las tres de la madrugada, muy raro. Por un instante se preocupó mucho, ¿le había pasado algo malo? Quiso llamarle en seguida pero la llamada entrante de su amigo le interrumpió. 

"¿Hola?" 

"¿Zayn, sigues saliendo con Harry?" 

"Sí claro, ¿por qué? ¿qué pasó?"

"¿Sabías que está casado?" 

Zayn frunció el ceño, nunca les había dicho a ninguno de sus amigos que Harry estaba casado, simplemente se los presentaba como su novio. No veía necesario decir nada más, peor aún dada la naturaleza de su relación. Pero eso no importaba ahora, porque Harry se estaba divorciando.

"Zayn, ¿sigues ahí?" 

"Si, si... Ehh Harry no está..." 

"Tengo que colgar, revisa los mensajes que te mandé por favor, y lo siento mucho", su amigo le colgó sin decir más. 

En este punto Zayn estaba más que confundido, vio que su amigo le había mandado algunos mensajes, no explicaban nada, más bien solo repetían la conversación que acababan de tener, y en el último solo había el enlace de un link. Hizo click de inmediato y odió cada palabra que sus ojos vieron: Liam Payne, exitoso y joven empresario, festeja cinco años de matrimonio, junto a su esposo Harry Styles, en grande y pomposa celebración.

Y si lo que leyó le hizo daño, las fotos terminaron matándole.

Ver las manos del esposo de Harry, enroscándose en su cintura, ver como sus cuerpos tenían tanta cercanía, ver ese beso, era una tortura. Nadie podía tocar a Harry así, nadie más que él.

Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía tanta ira en sus venas, estaba tan enojado que quería ir a la casa de Liam y matarle a golpes. Pero si algo había aprendido durante los últimos años, es que debía mantener controladas sus emociones. Trato de calmarse por varios minutos. Su primer impulso fue llamar a Harry y pedirle una explicación sobre lo que acababa de ver. 

Pero, ¿qué explicación podía darle el rizado sobre aquello? Las imágenes estaban claras, Liam y Harry se veían enamorados, parecían una pareja casada completamente feliz. 

Harry le había mentido, había usado la excusa de ir a ver a su madre sólo para correr al lado de su esposo y disfrutar de una maravillosa fiesta para celebrar que era felizmente casado. 

Zayn comenzaba a ver rojo uniendo los puntos. Harry jamás quiso dejar su vida de casado, ¿verdad? Sólo le había hecho creer que sí. Sólo había jugado con él y con sus sentimientos. Harry era un mentiroso y un manipulador.

Pero el rizado estaba muy equivocado, si pensaba que se saldría con la suya ésta vez. Estaba tan equivocado si pensaba que iba a volver como si nada, y disfrutar de todo lo que él le ofrecía, y luego volver con su esposo a disfrutar de lo que éste también le daba.

¡Éste odioso y tóxico ciclo debía terminar ya!

Y Zayn se iba a encargar de que así sea. Estaba tan enojado que ya ni quería escuchar lo que Harry tendría para decirle, ya no podía confiar en él. Si había sido capaz de mentirle tan descaradamente haciéndole creer que también sentía amor por él, quien sabe de que cosas más era capaz.

Armado de todo el valor que le daba sentir tanto coraje, redactó un par de mensajes acabando toda relación con el rizado. Esperaba que fueran suficiente para terminar con todo de una vez. Estaba harto, completamente cansado de ser siempre él, quien saliera perdiendo en cada maldita relación que tenía.

Un par de horas después, Harry comenzó a llamarle y a escribirle pidiéndole que por favor le escuche, que le conteste, era obvio que ya había leído los mensajes, pero nada le haría cambiar de opinión, cuando tomaba una decisión era más terco que cualquiera, y aunque muchas veces dejó su orgullo de lado por Harry, esta vez no sería así, está vez el rizado no se lo merecía.

Sin mirar atrás, bloqueo el número del ojiverde y apagó su celular. Se metió en su taller de arte, y por las siguientes semanas sólo se concentró en trabajar.

* * * * * * * * Tiempo presente - actual * * * * * * *

"¡Felicidades Zayn!" la sonriente rubia le dio un abrazo demasiado efusivo para su gusto. "Todo salió de maravilla, estoy tan feliz y orgullosa de ti, todos amaron tus bellas obras de arte"

"Gracias Jelena" 

"Oh por favor llámame Gigi, todos mis amigos lo hacen"

"Gracias Gigi..." Zayn le miró un poco incómodo por la cercanía de la rubia. Jelena Hadid, era la publicista del recinto donde quería exponer sus pinturas, parecía una mujer muy inteligente y segura de sí misma. Definitivamente era muy hermosa, y había coqueteado con el moreno desde el primer momento que fueron presentados. Y si Harry no estuviera tan metido en su mente y su corazón, probablemente le habría seguido la corriente. Era el tipo de mujer que antes solía atraerle, de eso no había duda, pero realmente no estaba interesado, se hacía el tonto cada que la chica intentaba hacer avances con él. Se hacía el tonto, más no lo era, sabía exactamente lo que intentaba lograr la rubia.

"Esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿no crees? Espero que ésta vez aceptes mi invitación de ir a tomar algo" le dijo acariciándole el brazo, haciéndose la desinteresada.

Zayn estaba listo para negarse, pero también estaba con ganas de salir a despejar su mente un rato, había estado encerrado y trabajando duro casi un mes entero. Sentía que necesitaba distraerse un poco. También, estaba el hecho de que necesitaba sacar a Harry de su mente de alguna manera.

"Ehmm si claro, creo que hoy sí puedo" Zayn aceptó, pero se sintió un poco culpable en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Sin embargo, no tenía porque sentirse así, no estaba haciendo nada malo, ya no le debía lealtad a nadie. Si Harry podía pavonearse tan tranquilamente con su esposo, entonces él también podía salir con alguien más, además ni siquiera era una cita, y no le debía explicaciones a nadie. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir como si estuviera traicionando al rizado. 

"¿Dónde podemos ir?" Gigi no podía contener su alegría, por fin Zayn había aceptado salir con ella, después de tanto tiempo de intentar, por fin había caído. Y no iba a desaprovechar ni la más pequeña posibilidad de que fueran algo más que amigos. 

"Conozco un buen lugar" 

*  
*  
*

Ni bien bajaron del taxi, Gigi se le colgó del brazo, no paraba de hablar, francamente Zayn la encontraba un poco pegajosa e irritante. Pero había aceptado salir con ella, así que mejor pondría una buena cara. Entraron al lugar que había sugerido, amaba ir ahí porque la comida era deliciosa y también porque brindaba un ambiente cálido si querías quedarte a conversar y conocer a otra persona. 

Zayn no pudo evitar recordar las veces que fue con Harry, se habían divertido tanto. El rizado era tan interesante, podían hablar de las cosas más extrañas por horas sin aburrirse, y también estaban los chistes tontos que le contaba, ni siquiera eran graciosos pero por verle contento y sonreír, Zayn estallaba a carcajadas a su lado. 

Con Gigi, era todo lo contrario, en cuanto se sentaron en una mesa, pudo notar que era demasiado presuntuosa y se quejaba por todo. Además que no paraba de hacer comentarios con doble sentido, pero en ella no se escuchaban atrayentes. En resumen, no era nada interesante, y gracias a Dios que era bonita, porque no tenía nada más que ofrecer.

Zayn suspiró agotado y aburrido, iba a ser una noche larga. No se había percatado que hace varios minutos, un chico rizado había salido completamente destrozado del lugar, ocultando su rostro lleno de lágrimas, por verle entrar con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚💛💚💛💚💛
> 
> Gracias por leer! 💕


	12. Once

Advertencia: Ataque de pánico. 

Capítulo Once

Liam miraba asustado como Harry empezaba a respirar con dificultad, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. Le vio salir del lugar corriendo y tapándose el rostro. El mayor salió por su detrás sumamente preocupado. Encontró al rizado afuera, cerca de su auto, temblando profusamente y con una mano agarraba su pecho con desesperación, porque no llegaba suficiente aire a sus pulmones. 

Liam se acercó rápidamente, y le tomó en sus brazos, trató de calmarle acariciándole su espalda, pero nada parecía funcionar, la respiración de Harry se hacía más errática y con fuerza empezó a apretar la chaqueta del castaño, buscando ayuda. 

"Harry, tienes que calmarte por favor, me estás asustando..." Liam trató de abrir la puerta de su auto con una sola mano, mientras con la otra agarraba con fuerza la cintura del rizado, para que éste no se desvaneciera.

"Li... No-no puedo r-respirar..." Harry se sentía terriblemente mal, no podía conseguir tomar aire por mucho que tratara, no podía articular palabras con facilidad, trataba de aferrarse a la ropa de Liam, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para sostenerse, sentía miedo, mucho miedo, sentía que algo muy malo le estaba pasando. De repente la poca fuerza que tenía, abandonó su cuerpo, empezó a ver borroso y todo se puso en silencio. Escuchaba los gritos de Liam a la distancia, antes de que todo se volviera completamente oscuro, ya no podía ver ni escuchar nada. 

"¡Harry, HARRY! DESPIERTA POR FAVOR..." Liam tomó a Harry estilo nupcial, al sentir como el cuerpo del rizado se desvanecía por completo, parecía sostener una inerte muñeca, y lo puso con delicadeza en el asiento trasero. Inmediatamente después se metió al asiento del conductor y se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, rumbo al hospital más cercano.

*  
*  
*

"¿Familiares de Harry Styles?" preguntó la voz energética de un hombre mayor con bata blanca, su pelo pintaba muchas canas, y aunque se veía cansado, tenía un rostro reconfortante.

Liam se levantó de un salto de donde estaba sentado con las manos enterradas en su cuero cabelludo, apretando su cabello con fuerza por la ansiedad que le provocaba la intensa preocupación que estaba sintiendo. Sólo quería escuchar que Harry estaba bien, que todo iba a estar bien.

"Soy su esposo" le dijo acercándose al doctor, muy atento a cualquier mueca en su rostro que delatara lo que iría a decirle, pero el rostro del galeno se mantenía neutro al hablarle.

"Ah sí, señor Payne..." confirmó mirando unos papeles que tenía en la mano, "bueno, puede relajarse por ahora todo esta bien, su esposo tuvo un ataque de pánico, uno muy grave, pero ya le estabilizamos, está descansando, recomiendo que se quede esta noche en observación..." 

Liam soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, al escuchar aquellas palabras. 

"Lo que me preocupa..." continuó el doctor, "... es que se me hace evidente que su esposo no se ha estado alimentando bien, y por el ataque que acaba de tener, también puedo deducir que está expuesto a alguna situación que le está causando mucho estrés. Teniendo en cuenta su estado, es completamente contraindicado que se exponga a situaciones que le causen tal explosión de emociones, su comportamiento puede traer consecuencias catastróficas en su cuerpo..."

"¿A qué se refiere Doctor?" preguntó Liam confundido, no estaba entendiendo muy bien lo que quería decirle aquél médico. 

"A que su esposo tiene que tener más cuidado en su alimentación, tiene que asegurarse de obtener los nutrientes adecuados si quiere que todo marche bien durante los próximos meses. Ahora le hemos puesto un suero y eso le va ayudar un par de días, pero en cuanto se vaya a casa, es responsabilidad de usted y su pareja que reciba los cuidados necesarios... "

Decir que Liam estaba confundido, era decir poco. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando el doctor? 

"No se preocupe señor Payne, ambos están bien..."

"¿Ambos?"

"¡Oh, usted no lo sabía aún!" el hombre mayor le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, y la cara de desconcierto y confusión de Liam debió ser muy obvia ya que el hombre mayor puso una mano sobre su hombro a modo de reconfortarle. 

"Felicidades señor Payne, usted va a ser papá, su esposo tiene diez semanas de gestación"

El médico ensanchó aún más su sonrisa al decirle aquello, y se quedó en silencio esperando su reacción. Liam pensó que debía verse raro que no reaccionara de ninguna forma, pero aún estaba en shock, no lograba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Al ver que el médico seguía esperando, empezó a sonreír, porque pensó que así tendría que reaccionar una persona normal ante aquella noticia. El hombre mayor, conforme con la falsa sonrisa, se alejó después de decirle que podía entrar a visitar a su esposo a la habitación donde se encontraba internado.

*  
*  
*

Zayn se lanzó exhausto a su cama en cuanto volvió a su departamento, después de su reunión con Gigi. Fue sin duda, una de las noches más tediosas de su vida, la parte de la cena claro, antes fue casi perfecto, tanto trabajo había rendido sus frutos y estaba cada vez más cerca de lograr sus sueños. 

Abrazó con fuerza la almohada que tenía empapada con el aroma de Harry, porque tal vez, sólo tal vez, le ponía un poco de perfume del rizado, cada que éste estaba por desvanecerse, ese perfume que no 'pudo' poner en la caja que le devolvió con sus demás cosas, pero eso nadie debía saberlo.

Ahhh...extrañaba tanto a Harry, extrañaba todo de él, desde como hablaba hasta como se movía. Cuando él estaba todo se sentía lleno, cálido, como un hogar, y ahora todo estaba tan... vacío y lúgubre.

Si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, seguramente ahora estarían festejando esta gran noche, Zayn habría tomado la mano de Harry, durante toda su exposición, y orgulloso le habría explicado que cada pintura tenía un poco de él, y otras mucho o todo de su maravillosa esencia. Habrían vuelto a casa sin poder separar sus cuerpos por la felicidad y adrenalina que sentían. Si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias... Hubiera sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. 

Zayn suspiró con tristeza, en un momento de debilidad tomó su teléfono y desbloqueo el número de Harry, sin pensarlo empezó a marcarle, la llamada entrante sonaba y sonaba, más nadie contestó. Intentó tres veces más, pero nada. Frustrado lanzó un gruñido de ira y golpeó la cama con furia.

¡Qué estúpido se sentía! ¿Realmente pensaba que Harry le iba a contestar? ¿Qué pensaba, que Harry dejaría todo y volvería corriendo a su lado? Claro que no, eso sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Probablemente Harry estaría, ahora mismo, acurrucado al lado de su esposo, en su gran cama, en su enorme mansión. Probablemente, se estarían llenando de besos y lanzándose sonrisas cómplices por cosas sin sentido, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua y de saberse felices el uno con el otro. 

Zayn apretó los puños con fuerza, realmente su imaginación podría causarle muchos problemas si seguía pensando así. Se regañó a sí mismo, ¡debía dejar de pensar en Harry y lo que sea que éste estuviera haciendo!

Tenía que hacerlo cueste lo que le cueste.

*  
*  
*

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó un poco mareado, su vista estaba borrosa y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ver con claridad donde estaba. Definitivamente esa no era su habitación, era obvio que estaba en un hospital, su brazo derecho estaba conectado a un catéter, y su piel se veía morada alrededor de donde pinchaba la aguja.

Harry detestaba esa sensación tan depresiva que le daban estos cuartos de hospital, tan fríos, tan blancos, tan tristes. Liam dormía en una posición incómoda en la única silla que había en el cuarto.

El muchacho ojiverde quería arrancarse aquella cosa de su brazo e irse de ese horrible lugar, empezó a removerse con ansiedad entre las sábanas, debía ser aún muy temprano pues afuera se veía como nublado, ni rastros del sol.

Al ver que no lograría nada haciendo un berrinche, ahogó nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente recordó porque estaba ahí, anoche por fin se había roto, había tocado fondo, había caído por completo. Y después de ver lo que vio, ya ni estaba seguro de querer levantarse.

Zayn estaba con alguien más. Ya le había olvidado y ya había superado su relación. Zayn ya no le quería y estaba intentando ser feliz con otra persona.

Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus cachetes, al darse cuenta de que Zayn había seguido tan rápido con su vida, que había sido capaz de llevar a otra persona al mismo lugar donde ellos tuvieron sus primeras citas. Donde pasaron momentos tan bellos. Zayn había superado tanto su relación, que ya quería crear bellos recuerdos con alguien más. 

"¿Estás mejor?" la voz rasposa de un Liam recién despierto interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Sigues llorando..."

Harry se limpió rápidamente el rostro con su mano libre, eliminando todo rastro de humedad. Liam se acercó y le acarició suavemente donde antes habían lágrimas.

"Me asustaste mucho, ¿sabes?"

"Lo siento... Me quiero ir..."

"Lo sé amor, nunca te gustaron los hospitales" 

Harry ni siquiera planeaba empezar una discusión porque Liam le hubiera llamado 'amor'. Sólo quería irse a casa. 

"Bueno, ya falta poco, acaba esto y podemos irnos" le dijo Liam fijándose en el envase de suero que tenía al costado. "Así que paciencia, okey?" 

"Okey" 

El silencio volvió a reinar por varios minutos, Liam acercó la silla donde antes había estado durmiendo y se sentó cerca a Harry tomándole la mano. El rizado tenía la mirada perdida fijada en la ventana. Se sentía tan patético. Y tan triste.

"Vamos a tener un bebé" soltó Liam de una manera tan brusca que quiso tragarse sus palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca. 

Harry se dio la vuelta y con los ojos abiertos más grandes que nunca, le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"¿Qué?" preguntó asustado. 

"Lo siento no debí haberlo dicho así... Pero es cierto, tienes un embarazo de diez semanas..."

Harry sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, instintivamente llevó sus manos sobre su vientre, como si quisiera confirmar lo que había escuchado, pero a estas alturas aún no se notaba ningún cambio obvio. 

¡Oh, por Dios, iba a tener un bebé! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Bueno, pensándolo bien, eso explicaba muchas cosas, sus constantes náuseas, los vómitos, sus ganas de dormir todo el tiempo, sentirse tan agotado y sobretodo sus notorios cambios de humor. Todo tenía sentido ahora, había sido tan evidente. Y aún así, él ni lo había sospechado. Estuvo tan preocupado en sus problemas, que esa idea ni siquiera había cruzado su mente. Ugh... Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, había puesto en peligro la vida de ese pequeño ser y la suya propia, por no cuidarse adecuadamente. Diablos, ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había comido algo saludable.

Y luego, estaba el otro asunto. Y éste era peor aún, se dio un golpe mentalmente al darse cuenta de todo lo que englobaba esta inoportuna y jodida situación. Pues, Harry era un hombre casado, es verdad estaba a punto de divorciarse, pero ¿realmente había hecho algo por agilizar ese proceso? Nada, ni siquiera había ido a ver a un abogado. Así que, era un hombre casado esperando un bebé de su amante. Obviamente el otro padre de su futuro hijo o hija, era Zayn.

Que momento más inconveniente había elegido esa pequeña criatura para llegar a su vida. ¡Qué lío! ¿Qué haría ahora? No se le ocurría nada.

"Tú no eres su papá" le dijo Harry mirando a Liam, con cuidado, recordando como el castaño había hablado en plural al darle la noticia.

"Lo sé, tienes diez semanas... Entre tú y yo no ha pasado nada desde hace más de cuatro meses, si no me equivoco... Además siempre nos cuidamos..." Liam estaba demasiado calmado para el gusto de Harry, hacía que se sintiera aún más incómodo con todo. 

"Ajam... Entonces ¿por qué...?" 

"Harry, tú y yo seguimos casados, legalmente sí es mío" el mayor le interrumpió secamente. 

"Liam, nos estamos divorciando... ¿De qué estás hablando?" Harry no entendía que es lo que Liam quería decirle. 

"Errhmm si sobre eso... Ya no creo que sea buena idea separarnos Haz"

"¿Qué... Cómo que ya no es una buena idea? ¡Liam, ya hablamos sobre esto! No te pongas de nuevo en ese plan tan absurdo" Harry estaba a punto de empezar a gritarle.

"No me estoy poniendo en ningún plan Harry. Solamente estoy siendo realista. No es una buena idea que nos separemos ahora. Apenas puedes cuidar de ti mismo, menos podrás cuidar a un bebé más tú solo"

"¿No puedo cuidar de mí mismo?" preguntó el rizado ofendido. 

"Tienes diez semanas Haz, diez semanas y no tenías ni idea, casi te matas de hambre y depresión. Si no fuera por mí, estarías muerto. Te he estado cuidando desde que te has puesto en ese estado de autocompasión y ni siquiera valoras eso..." 

"Liam, estás hablando tonterías, éste bebé no va a cambiar la decisión que tome sobre nuestra relación..." 

"Este bebé cambia todo Haz. Es nuestra oportunidad de enmendar nuestro matrimonio, tú sabes que yo quiero ser papá desde hace tiempo y... "

"¡TÚ NO ERES EL PAPÁ, LIAM!"

"¡Ya lo sé! Pero no me importa. Harry yo te amo tanto que no me importa que ese bebé no tenga mi sangre. Es tuyo y eso me basta para quererle. Piénsalo Haz..."

"No hay nada que pensar Liam, quiero el divorcio, es la mejor idea PARA MÍ" Harry hizo un puchero con los labios. 

"Harry no puedes quedarte sólo en un momento así, vas a necesitar mucha ayuda y alguien que te cuide todo el tiempo" 

"No voy a estar sólo..." 

"Sí, sí vas a estar sólo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque al verdadero padre no le interesa en lo más mínimo, le vale un comino si tú estas bien o mal. Tal como te lo advertí, ¡él solo te usó Harry!, y en cuanto se aburrió de ti simplemente se fue y no te ha vuelto a buscar ni una sola vez, porque ya ha obtenido todo lo que pudo obtener de ti, ¡ya no le sirves para nada!" Ahora era el turno de Liam de elevar la voz.

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando Liam..." Harry susurró, evitando que su voz se quiebre al hablar, no quería llorar y no quería pensar que Liam tuviera razón. 

"Oh pero claro que sí sé, porque mientras tú estas tan mal sufriendo por esa excusa de ser humano, él ya esta saliendo con alguien más..."

"¿Saliendo con alguien más? ¿Cómo sabes eso Liam? ¡¿Le sigues vigilando?! " Harry frunció el ceño enojado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¡Qué importa eso ahora Haz! El punto es que él ya saltó alegremente a su siguiente relación, sin ningún remordimiento. ¡Porque eso es lo él hace Harry! ¡Así vive!" Liam estaba rojo de lo molesto que era que el rizado no entendiera que lo mejor era quedarse con él, ahora y siempre.

"¡Él no es así Liam!" Harry ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y éstas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. 

"Harry deja de hacerte el tonto, ¡sabes que tengo razón! ¿Qué piensas que va a hacer en cuanto le digas que estás esperando un bebé? Se va reír en tu cara amor. Quiero evitarte ese sufrimiento Haz. Por favor piensa bien lo que te estoy proponiendo" 

Harry se quedó callado, ya no sabía que decir. Todo esto era tan surreal, que no parecía que le estuviera pasando de verdad. Pero de alguna manera, Liam tenía un poco de razón, aunque odiara admitirlo.

¿Qué diría Zayn al enterarse de que va a ser papá? Le había terminado, de todas formas, y eso era porque ya no quería tener nada que ver con el rizado. Y aunque dolía debía aceptarlo. Además era cierto que ya estaba en otra relación, él mismo le había visto con sus propios ojos el día anterior. Estaba completamente sólo en esto. A menos que, aceptara lo que Liam le propuso. 

Harry estaba tan confundido, y asustado. Traer a un bebé al mundo da mucho miedo, sean cuales sean las circunstancias. 

¿Qué demonios debía hacer ahora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚💛💚💛


	13. Doce

Advertencia: Smut. 

Capítulo Doce

Hace dos semanas que Harry se había enterado que un pequeño bebé crecía en su vientre. Al principio no sabía cómo asimilar todo lo que le estaba pasando, sentía mucho miedo, y sentía que tal vez no podría con todo él solo. Con el pasar de los días, ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar mejor con las horribles náuseas y vómitos, y definitivamente ya comía mucho mejor, navegando en la red, había encontrado tantas alternativas y opciones sobre una alimentación saludable durante el embarazo, sin sentir ganas de vomitar todo el tiempo.

Así que físicamente, había mejorado bastante, pero emocionalmente seguía luchando con sus inseguridades y miedos. A ratos, recordaba las palabras de Liam y se sentía débil y pequeño. ¿Realmente podría cuidar a un pequeño e indefenso bebé, él solo, si no podía cuidar de sí mismo?

Pero no debía pensar así, ya no podía ser tan pesimista. Necesitaba un cambio de actitud por completo. Si tendría que hacerlo sólo, pues lo haría. Harry se miraba en el espejo mientras pensaba cómo había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo. Especialmente, en éstas últimas dos semanas, se había dado cuenta que, a pesar del inmenso temor que sentía, también sentía inmenso amor hacia esa pequeña criaturita que ni siquiera conocía aún, le daba fuerzas y le daba ganas de salir adelante. Y aunque ya no estaba con el otro papá de su bebé, le consolaba la idea de saber que siempre tendría un pedacito de Zayn, correteando y recordándole que alguna vez, sintieron un amor tan grande que hicieron juntos ese maravilloso ser. 

Desde hace casi media hora, que el muchacho ojiverde observaba fascinado su reflejo, veía su vientre desde todos los ángulos posibles, tratando de ver algún cambio, pero aún era muy pequeño y no se notaba nada. El doctor le había dicho que eso era completamente normal, que en algunas personas no se notaba incluso hasta la vigésima semana, que debía ser paciente y que esté tranquilo, porque todo marchaba con normalidad hasta ahora.

El rizado pasó suavemente sus manos sobre su vientre aparentemente plano, se sentía un poco hinchado y estaba más duro al tacto, pero si no supieras que estaba esperando jamás lo notarías. Con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro, se preguntaba cuando empezaría a notarse de verdad, pero el doctor le dijo que no se preocupara, así que no lo haría. 

Desde que salió del hospital había vuelto con Liam a su casa, y estaban en buenos términos al parecer, aunque después de esa conversación que tuvieron, no volvieron a hablar del asunto. Harry había vuelto a esa casa más que todo porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, y aunque Liam se estuviera comportando muy bien con él, era atento a todas sus necesidades y le trataba más cariñoso, el rizado no había cambiado de parecer y estaba más que decidido a seguir con sus planes de pedir el divorcio, pero no pensaba decirle nada al castaño hasta estar un poco más seguro de los pasos que debía seguir para lograrlo.

El día de hoy, por suerte, no tenía clases, así que aprovechó para hacer una cita con un abogado que encontró en línea, y después iría a ver varios departamentos que también encontró en Internet, esperaba que alguno le gustara lo suficiente para mudarse lo más pronto posible.

También había pensado mucho en Zayn, aún se sentía muy triste cuando se acordaba de él, pero ya no podía permitirse seguir deprimiéndose, ni estresándose, por el bien de su bebé. Ahora pensaba de manera objetiva, sabía que el moreno tenía derecho a saber que iba a ser papá, y estaba dispuesto a decírselo, pero iba a esperar unas semanas más, no quería decírselo cuando aún estuviere viviendo con Liam.

Y respecto a Liam, tendría que hablar seriamente con él, estaba haciéndose ideas locas en su mente, que le incluían a él y a su bebé, y eso no estaba nada bien. Harry preferiría cuidarlo solo, sin ayuda de nadie, antes que vivir una mentira por el resto de su vida. Liam no era el papá de su bebé, y éste tenía que aceptarlo si o si.

A veces, la mente de Harry, creaba mil escenarios sobre cómo Zayn reaccionaria ante la noticia que iba a darle, algunos eran más alentadores que otros. A veces incluso, se desanimaba por completo de hablar con él, pero otras se emocionaba, porque tal vez todo saldría bien, y volverían a estar juntos y formarían su propia familia feliz con su pequeño retoñito de amor, Harry suspiró con tristeza ante ese pensamiento, era tan imposible. 

Sea cual sea la reacción, debía decírselo y ya vería Zayn si quería ser parte de la vida de su bebé o si se desentendería por completo de ellos. Esa sería su decisión, y Harry no planeaba influir en ella para nada. Y si el moreno decidía que ya no quería saber nada de ellos, entonces él se lo perdía, Harry era muy capaz de cuidar y educar a su bebé él solo.

También le preocupaba un poco, o mejor dicho mucho, la reacción de su familia al enterarse, nadie más que Liam y él sabían por el momento. No tenía ganas de contarle a nadie, sentía que estaría expuesto a que le juzguen y hablen de él a sus espaldas, así que esperaría hasta que su panza esté super grande para contarles.

Después de fijarse la hora en su teléfono, agarró las cosas que necesitaría y salió de su casa rumbo a su cita con el abogado. El clima estaba muy frío, se puso un abrigo azul largo sobre sus clásicos jean negros, polera blanca, y sus botas chelsea, tenía un día largo por delante. 

*  
*  
*

Al volver a casa en la noche, se sentía más aliviado, el abogado le había dicho que si Liam y él llegaban a un acuerdo mutuo y voluntario en buenos términos, el proceso terminaría más rápido, pero si no... tardarían meses en los juzgados. Pero quería ser optimista, sabía que Liam al final cedería y se daría cuenta ‘otra vez’ que lo mejor era separarse.

Por otro lado, la búsqueda de un departamento había ido muy bien, de hecho ya había hecho una oferta por uno que le había gustado demasiado. Era perfecto para él y su bebé. Todo el camino a casa se imaginó un hermoso futuro con su pequeñito o pequeñita en ese lindo lugar. No era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeño. Tenía todas las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero no era ostentoso ni pretencioso. Así que eso le hacía feliz. Se sentía como su nuevo hogar. 

Harry se asombró bastante al llegar y ver varios autos estacionados en la entrada de su casa. ¿Liam tenía visitas? Ugh no quería sentirse incómodo, ojalá no notaran su presencia y así poder escabullirse directamente a su habitación. 

"¡Sorpresa!" gritaron todos en cuanto Harry abrió la puerta.

Harry casi se cae del susto, realmente no esperaba eso. Todos le miraban con rostros sonrientes, y habían varios globos de color celeste y rosado por toda la sala, además de arreglos florales con tarjetitas coloridas de felicitaciones. Liam se acercó y le tomó la mano, a la fuerza, pero nadie notó eso, sólo Harry.

"¡Mi bebé va a tener un bebé!" gritó su madre con esa característica voz chillona que tenía, mientras tomaba el rostro de Harry con ambas manos y le llenaba de besos. Harry no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado enojado con Liam por haber abierto su bocota. Pero no quería armar una escena, todos se veían realmente alegres por la noticia. 

Después del efusivo abrazo de su madre, se acercaron su hermana y su padre, ambos abrazándole con cariño. Y luego, los papás de Liam, quienes le felicitaron con más calma, pero sus sonrisas se veían emocionadas y felices. El sólo verles y saber que le odiarían en cuanto se enteraran de la verdad, hizo que su estómago se retorciera con culpa.

"Discúlpenme, por favor" les dijo después de saludar a todos los más amablemente posible, y arrastrando a Liam, quien le seguía agarrando con fuerza, lo llevó apresuradamente hacia el jardín, donde nadie podría escucharles. 

"¡¿Por qué les dijiste Liam? ¿Estás loco?! " si las miradas pudiesen matar, Liam estuviese muerto.

"Amor, creí que te gustaría saber que todos estamos felices por el nuevo integrante de nuestra familia... " respondió Liam con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, colocando sus manos sobre el vientre de Harry. 

"¡Liam has perdido por completo la cabeza! Iba a esperar para decirte esto, pero viendo que te estás comportando como un idiota, te lo voy a decir ahora y espero que me escuches bien de una vez. Nuestra familia..." le dijo señalando a ambos tratando de mantener su voz en un tono bajo, para no llamar la atención de nadie adentro,"... no existe más, tú y yo nos vamos a separar, lo quieras o no, porque eso hacen las personas normales y racionales cuando una relación se termina. Y siguen con sus vidas Liam. Y por último, TÚ - NO - ERES - EL - PAPÁ de mi bebé!" terminó picándole con un dedo para hacer énfasis con cada palabra.

Liam no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, haciendo que se vea como un verdadero psicópata. 

"Mi amor, te estresas sin motivo. Vamos a disfrutar esta pequeña reunión y luego hablamos, ¿si?" Liam le abrazó aunque el rizado se resistía, el mayor tenía más fuerza después de todo. Le hablaba en un tono que usaría un padre resignado escuchando el berrinche sin motivo de uno de sus hijos. Le dio un beso en la frente y tomándole de la mano, volvió a arrastrarle hacia su sala.

*  
*  
*

Zayn estaba jugando nervioso con su celular, pasándolo de mano en mano, trataba de tomar valor para lo que iba a hacer. No estaba convencido del todo de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero no se le ocurría nada más para dejar de pensar en Harry. Ya conocía a Gigi, y realmente no era tan mala persona, si la veías con una mente abierta.

Francamente a estas alturas, sólo quería a alguien con quien distraerse y le daba flojera intentar algo con alguien desde cero, así que después de pensar mucho, decidió que no perdía nada intentando. Marcó el numero de la rubia, quien no tardó casi nada en contestarle y le invitó a salir en una cita, la cual aceptó alegremente.

Zayn suspiró con tristeza al terminar la llamada, éste era el primer paso verdadero en superar su relación con Harry, si seguía con esto, tal vez no habría vuelta atrás. 

*  
*  
*

Mientras se veía atrapado en esa pequeña reunión familiar, Harry planeaba mil formas de matar a Liam, y su cerebro repetía mil cosas que quería gritarle en cuanto todos se fueran. ¡Estaba tan enojado! Esta vez Liam había cruzado el límite, no tenía ningún derecho de contarle a nadie sobre su bebé, y lo había hecho tan alegremente que daba rabia, y seguía ahí sentado a su lado con esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro mientras le apretaba su mano con sus dedos entrelazados. Se veía tan calmado que Harry quería darle un puñete en ese mismo instante, pero no, él no aprobaba la violencia.

Al volver a poner atención a su alrededor, escuchó cómo su mamá les incluyó emocionada en sus planes del próximo fin de semana. Honestamente, Harry preferiría darse un tiro en la cabeza antes que salir a cualquier lado con Liam y su madre. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Su carácter siempre había sido sumiso y complaciente, nunca quería empezar peleas si podían evitarse, así que simplemente asintió, esperando que con el paso de los días su madre olvidara por completo el asunto.

"Eso sería maravilloso, Anne" le dijo Liam con esa eterna sonrisa maniática en su rostro, "hace tiempo que Harry y yo no salimos a pasar un buen rato, sería genial, ¿no crees amor?"

Harry asintió con una mueca de disgusto ante la impasible manera que tenía Liam de mentir y actuar como si todo estuviera bien. 

"Perfecto, les enviaré los detalles en cuanto llegue a casa" dijo Anne sonriendo.

La velada transcurrió tranquila, al menos para los invitados, Harry estaba a punto de echar humo de las orejas de lo molesto que estaba. Los padres de Liam y los suyos no dejaban de contar anécdotas vergonzosas de cuando ellos eran pequeños, y todos reían a carcajadas después de cada historia. Honestamente, habría sido una noche bonita, si otras fueran las circunstancias, y si su vida no fuera un maraña de mentiras en este mismo momento. 

Cuando ya se hizo muy tarde, todos empezaron a despedirse y a marcharse a casa. La madre de Harry se acercó un momento para hablarle a solas. 

"Mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por ustedes, sabía que todo se iba a solucionar y este bebé va llenar de felicidad su matrimonio, ya lo verás" le dijo abrazándole con fuerza. 

"Mamá no es..." 

"Shhhuussh cariño por favor no digas nada, siempre eres tan pesimista mi amor, quita esa cara y disfruta todas las bendiciones que te ofrece la vida" sin decir más, se fue a su auto donde ya le estaba esperando su padre. 

Cuando todos se fueron quiso ir a hablar con Liam, o más bien gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero el mayor simplemente desapareció, el muy cobarde se encerró en su habitación y fingió no escucharle, incluso puso música fuerte para darle a entender al rizado que no lograría desahogar su ira con él esa noche. 

Harry estaba tan enojado, que se quedó gritando unos minutos a la puerta que le separaba de Liam, odiaba que se comporte así, odiaba no poder mirarle a los ojos demostrándole lo mucho que le estaba detestando en estos momentos.

El rizado lanzó un gruñido de frustración y le dio una patada al aire, al escuchar como Liam aumentaba el volumen de su música, perdió por completo los estribos, sentía tanta adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, que sin pensarlo se fue directo a su habitación, se puso un abrigo más grueso y salió volando hacia su auto. Iba a hacer algo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, ya no sentía miedo y no le importaban las consecuencias. Cuando se encontraba en la avenida principal, pisó con fuerza el acelerador, no quería perder más tiempo.

*  
*  
*

Eran cerca de las doce de la media noche, cuando Zayn estaba trabajando en su pequeño estudio y escuchó como golpeaban su puerta, frunció sus cejas extrañado, no esperaba a nadie a estas horas, pero si había llegado hasta su puerta, era porque el conserje le conocía y obviamente le había dejado pasar. Rogaba que no fuera Gigi, la última vez se había puesto muy terca insistiéndole pasar a su departamento a ‘tomar algo’ o ‘ver una película’. Realmente no estaba de humor ni tenía la paciencia para lidiar con eso ahora. 

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al abrir su puerta se encontró con el hermoso chico de ojos verdes y cabello rizado que había habitado cada parte de su mente durante los últimos meses, que no le había dejado dormir por extrañarle tanto, ese chico al que había tratado de olvidar por tanto tiempo, ese chico que amaba tanto. 

“¿Harreh, qué…?” 

Zayn había intentado preguntarle qué estaba haciendo en su departamento, a esas horas y después de tanto tiempo, pero nunca pudo acabar la pregunta, nunca pudo formular otra frase durante el resto de la noche.

Harry se le abalanzó decidido y le atrajo hacia él tomándole por el cuello con sus suaves manos, y estrelló con fuerza sus labios, casi con desesperación, como si hubiera estado por mucho tiempo perdido en el desierto y los labios del moreno fueran agua.

Zayn le tomó con fuerza de las caderas, mientras le empujaba con fuerza contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar, su mente estaba inundada de mil sensaciones que había extrañado con tantas ansías, el suave tacto de esas manos que se movían con destreza halando su cabello, ese dulce aroma que le volvía loco. Pero lo mejor era sentir otra vez esos labios, tan suaves, tan gruesos, tan dulces, quería morder y chupar hasta hacerlos suyos otra vez. Su mente no podía dejar de pensar en qué tenía otra vez al rizado entre sus brazos, que podía tocar, sentir y poseer otra vez ese hermoso cuerpo. Estaba tan inundado en una nube de placer, que cualquier otro pensamiento coherente abandonó por completo su ser. 

Las manos del moreno, desesperadas arrancaron con fuerza toda la ropa de su bello amante. Para cuando llegaron a la cama, ambos estaban desnudos y exploraban con ansías el cuerpo del otro, que conocían de memoria y que habían añorado tanto.

Ninguno había dicho nada, no era necesario, por ahora querían demostrarse sólo con el calor de sus cuerpos cuan perfectos eran el uno para el otro. Los gemidos del rizado inundaron toda la habitación, mientras el moreno pasaba con destreza su lengua por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que el menor se quedara sin aire a ratos por la enorme sensación de placer que sentía al tener esa lengua experta lamiendo su parte más sensible.

Zayn amaba el sabor que tenía Harry, podría pasarse horas ahí abajo, lamiendo y preparando la entrada del menor, sentía que su pene no podría estar más duro al meter y sacar su lengua de ese rosado y perfecto agujero, sentía las manos del rizado enterrarse con fuerza en su cabello mientras éste arqueaba su espalda y las puntas de sus dedos por el placer que recibía. Varios minutos después y para evitar que el rizado terminará solo con el movimiento de su lengua, comenzó a embestirle con suavidad contra la cama. Harry clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y los sonidos que emitía eran tan sensuales, que bastaron unos pocos minutos más para que Zayn terminara llenándole de su semilla. Harry terminó casi al mismo tiempo, manchando el pecho de Zayn con largas tiras de semen. Ambos se fundieron en un beso, mucho más lento ésta vez, casi sin energía por el intenso ejercicio que realizaron momentos antes. Después de varios segundos, ambos cayeron dormidos y abrazados, tal como en los viejos tiempos.

Ya luego se preocuparían por el mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚💛💚💛💚💛


	14. Trece

Capítulo Trece

Cuando Harry despertó, la habitación seguía en penumbras, apenas un pequeño hilo de luz entraba por la ventana proveniente del alumbrado de la calle. Estaba echado sobre su estómago y abrazando una suave almohada, se sentía tan bien, había extrañado tanto aquélla suave cama.

Una mano, tan conocida, acariciaba suave y lentamente su espalda y hacia un delicioso recorrido desde su cuello hasta la curvatura donde iniciaba su trasero. Se sentía mejor aún, había extrañado tanto despertar de esa forma. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, no quería moverse jamás, si por él fuera se quedaría en esa posición toda la vida.

"Siento que estoy soñando babe..." la voz rasposa de Zayn se escuchó muy cerca de su oído, unos suaves labios empezaron a dejar un camino de besos desde detrás de su oreja hasta su espalda. "Siento que en cualquier momento voy a despertar y ya no estarás aquí..." la mano traviesa que delineaba su espalda se aventuró más lejos hacia abajo, apretando de manera un poco más brusca sus nalgas. "Quiero aprovechar cada momento... Antes de que te vuelvas a ir..."

Zayn se subió por completo sobre la espalda de Harry y con una destreza que sólo puede venir de la experiencia, comenzó a frotar la punta de su miembro en la entrada del menor, haciendo que éste hundiera su rostro mordiendo la almohada, sus manos hechas puños apretaban con fuerza las sábanas. El rizado sentía que estaba en las nubes, amaba encontrarse en esa posición tan sumisa, dispuesto a que el mayor le tome como le plazca. Zayn apretó con fuerza las caderas de Harry y le levantó un poco, poniéndole sobre sus rodillas. 

El trasero de Harry quedó expuesto a merced del moreno, quien antes de comenzar a embestirle le dio una fuerte nalgada que hizo eco en toda la habitación. A pesar de que el menor, trataba de amortiguar sus gemidos, no se podía contener ante las sensaciones que le provocaba las expertas manos del moreno, y su duro, grande y palpitante miembro que entraba y salía de su cuerpo a un ritmo tan perfecto que no quería que acabe jamás. 

"¿Te gusta babe?" preguntó Zayn enredando una de sus manos libres en los largos rizos de Harry, haciendo que éste se voltee un poco, revelando su rostro con una mueca de intenso placer, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos dilatados. 

"S-si si.. Más fuerte.. Ahh" Harry gemía con cada estocada, se mojaba y mordía los labios, haciendo que el moreno quisiera venirse ante tan maravillosa imagen. Amaba ver a Harry así, tan destrozado, tan desesperado, tan dócil. Le provocaba hacérselo más fuerte, más rápido, más duro. Y así lo hizo.

Ambos terminaron y cayeron rendidos por segunda vez aquella noche, inmediatamente quedaron dormidos otra vez, aún estaba oscuro después de todo.

La segunda vez que Harry despertó aquel día, estaba solo en la cama, sintió un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su espalda, pero en lugar de molestarle hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, ya que eso significaba que todo lo que había pasado en la noche era tan cierto como que estaba ahí en ese momento, estaba otra vez en su hogar. 

Con cuidado se dirigió al baño a limpiarse un poco, sentía que tenía rastros de semen por todo su cuerpo, no quiso darse una ducha porque no sabía si era bienvenido, tal vez ahora mismo Zayn estuviera afuera esperando que se ponga su ropa y se largue de ahí.

Una sensación de pánico y tristeza inundó todo su cuerpo ante ese pensamiento, de pronto ya no quería salir de aquella habitación por miedo a lo que le esperaba afuera. Se puso la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior, mejor prevenir antes que lamentar, no vaya a ser que el moreno le botara de su casa antes de dejarle vestirse correctamente. 

Después de acomodar lo mejor posible su cabello, su ropa y su apariencia en general, tomó mucho valor y salió hacia la pequeña sala, conteniendo su respiración, pero el moreno no estaba por ningún lado. Se dirigió a la cocina y tampoco estaba ahí.

Harry hizo un puchero de frustración. ¿Se había ido esperando que se fuera y así no tener que hablar con él? ¿Tanto le molestaba su presencia que ni siquiera pudo quedarse para despedirse de él?

De repente sintió como unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, amenazando con salir si parpadeaba. Era obvia la indirecta, Zayn quería a Harry fuera de su vida, nunca iba a darle una oportunidad de hablar.

Harry buscó sus botas y su abrigo rápidamente. Si Zayn no quería que estuviese ahí, pues debía irse lo más antes posible. No iba a imponer su presencia, donde no era para nada bienvenido. Después de pocos minutos estaba listo para marcharse, abrió la puerta de la entrada para salir volando de ahí, estaba tan apurado que tropezó de lleno con el moreno que estaba afuera con sus llaves en mano y una mirada confundida, le agarró de la cintura para estabilizarle y evitar que ambos cayeran. 

"¿Ya te ibas?" le preguntó con un tono de voz molesto y serio. 

"Ehhm sí... Creí que..." Harry notaba como la mirada del mayor se tornaba fría, como si estuviera decepcionado de que el rizado estuviera huyendo de él otra vez. 

"Fui a comprar algo para desayunar" le interrumpió secamente, pasando de largo y adentrándose a su departamento. "¿Vienes?" 

Harry se quedó confundido en el pasillo, la mirada de Zayn le decía que ya no quería verle, pero por otro lado, le había invitado a quedarse para desayunar. Se mordió con fuerza el labio. Otra vez estaba presuponiendo cosas. Tal vez lo mejor sería quedarse un poco más e intentar hablar con el moreno.

"¿Por qué viniste Harreh?" 

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de su humeante café, el moreno le miraba con intensidad desde el otro extremo de la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Harry tomó un sorbo de su bebida sin pensarlo, sólo para ganar tiempo antes de responder, quería decir las palabras correctas, tal vez ésta sería la última oportunidad que tendría para que el moreno le escuche.

Pero de repente, se acordó de que cuando una persona está esperando un bebé, no se supone que deba tomar café, podría ser muy peligroso. Se levantó de golpe hacia el lavabo y escupió todo antes de tragar. Zayn le miraba con ojos muy abiertos, entre asustado y confundido.

"¿Sigues enfermo del estómago?" le preguntó con una voz suave, se había acercado a su lado y estaba acariciándole la espalda con cariño, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. 

"N-no... Es que está muy caliente..." mintió el menor, definitivamente no estaba listo para decirle lo que realmente estaba pasando, no aún. 

Zayn se alejó, su mirada y lenguaje corporal se tornaron fríos otra vez. Volvió a tomar su taza de café, esperando que Harry volviera a sentarse frente a él. Pero al ver, lo indeciso que se veía el rizado, decidió insistir un poco más para obtener respuestas. 

"Entonces, ¿por qué viniste?" le preguntó con sorna, "¿acaso tu esposo te volvió a engañar? ¿Te dejó sólo otra vez?" 

Zayn tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, una que Harry nunca había visto dirigida hacia él, sintió como su corazón se rompió un poquito más, el nudo creciente en su garganta le impedía articular palabra alguna. 

"¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, babe?" Zayn le miraba intensamente con esos ojos que antes irradiaban ternura, pero ahora estaban vacíos y sin vida. "O es que no sabes que inventar ahora para quedar bien, ¿eh? ¡Oh perdona! ¿Te estabas yendo cierto? Imagino que debes volver lo mas antes posible a tu casa, antes de que tu esposo se de cuenta de que no pasaste la noche ahí..." 

"Ya no sigas por favor... " la voz quebrada de Harry se oía como un triste susurro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y tenía la expresión más triste que Zayn había visto jamás, tanto que se sintió muy culpable por las palabras que acababa de decirle, pero su orgullo podía más, después de todo era Harry, quien estaba jugando con él. 

El moreno desvió la mirada para no caer ante la tentación de ir a abrazarle y consolarle, ya no iba ser parte de su juego nunca más.

"Si tienes que irte, sólo vete" terminó cortante.

Harry se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo, y se obligó a parar de llorar, necesitaba mantenerse sereno para poder decirle todo lo que debía decirle a Zayn. Respirando profundamente se acercó cauteloso y se sentó a su lado, tomó con miedo una de sus manos y le apretó con la suya, para lograr que el moreno le mirara a los ojos.

"Si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte..." le dijo en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

"No hay nada que explicar Harreh, sé lo que vi. Tú escogiste estar con tu esposo, y eso está bien, pero yo ya no..."

"Zayn, por favor, escúchame, yo te escuché cuando tú estuviste en mi lugar, déjame explicarte..." 

"Me mentiste, confié en ti y te aprovechaste de eso" Zayn le miraba acusadoramente, casi con desprecio. 

"Lo siento, de veras estoy muy arrepentido por no haberte dicho todo lo que pasó aquél día, pero es que todo pasó tan rápido y fue tan abrumador que simplemente se me olvidó. Lo siento Zaynie, pero todo lo que hice fue por nosotros..." 

"¿Por nosotros? Mentiste diciendo que irías a hablar con tu madre, pero en cuanto saliste de aquí te fuiste corriendo a la fiesta que te preparó tu esposo para celebrar lo felices que son... ¿POR NOSOTROS? Por favor Harreh, trata de inventar algo mejor..." 

"¡Sí fui a hablar con mi madre! Le dije todo, no te mentí sobre eso, te lo juro, le dije que pediría el divorcio, le dije que ya estaba saliendo con otra persona, ¡lo hice! Se molestó mucho, al principio, pero luego me dijo que me apoyaría si iba a esa estúpida fiesta, si fingía por última vez que tenía un matrimonio perfecto, todo para evitar rumores y esas cosas. Si hubiera sabido entonces, que te perdería, jamás hubiera aceptado ir Zaynie, tienes que creerme. Sólo lo hice para que me dejaran en paz, y para poder estar juntos..."

Zayn le miraba con desconfianza, obviamente no le creía nada.

"Okey, supongamos que eso es cierto, ¿quieres que crea que Liam también aceptó fingir para luego dejarte ir? Ja! Eso sí que no me lo creo Haz, tu esposo haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte a su lado, aunque a la fuerza..." 

"Sí, yo también pensé eso Zaynie, pero hable con él antes de la fiesta, me dijo que estaba de acuerdo con mi madre, que después de hacer eso me dejaría libre, que ya no pelearía más por mí, que había entendido que lo mejor era separarnos... Ehmm por eso acepté, yo realmente pensé que después de esa noche seria libre para que estemos juntos... Por favor, créeme Zaynie"

La mirada de Harry se veía completamente sincera, y estaba llena de esperanza, mientras le miraba suplicante pidiendo que el moreno crea en sus palabras. Zayn aún no estaba convencido del todo, habían ciertas cosas que no terminaba de comprender. No sabía si podría perdonar tan fácilmente al rizado, aunque en el fondo no quería otra cosa más que abrazarle y volver a incluirle en todos los aspectos de su vida. Le había extrañado tanto, quería dormir y despertar con él, quería cocinar y comer a su lado. Quería sus besos, sus caricias, su dulce aroma y el tacto de su suave piel, impregnados en todo su cuerpo. Quería todo Harry, otra vez. 

"¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te habría entendido si me decías antes Harreh, fue lo peor enterarme de la manera en que lo hice, ¿sabes?" 

"Lo sé Zaynie, y me arrepiento cada día por no haberlo hecho, pero no fue por malicia, ni nada de eso, fue porque realmente no tuve tiempo, cuando me mandaste esos mensajes, yo ya estaba alistándome para volver a casa..." Harry hablaba con tristeza recordando ese horrible día. 

"Nunca volviste... Pudiste venir y obligarme a que te escuché, nunca lo hiciste, pensé que eso confirmaba todo lo que pensaba sobre ti" 

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca había ido a buscarle porque nunca reunió el suficiente valor para hacerlo, estaba tan seguro de que iba a ser rechazado, jamás se le ocurrió que eso esperaba el moreno. 

"Tú me dijiste que no lo hiciera y yo tenía miedo..." 

"Estaba enojado Harreh, igual siempre esperaba que volvieras"

"Lo siento, emm pero al final volví, ayer... Por ti"

Zayn miraba a Harry detenidamente, como buscando una señal que le dijera que le estaba mintiendo, pero no encontraba nada que le indicara aquello, con un suspiró volvió a tomar la mano del rizado que había soltado mientras hablaban, y entrelazó sus dedos, Harry le miró con sorpresa ante el inesperado gesto. Sus hermosos ojos verdes volvieron a brillar con esperanza. El moreno se levantó y arrastró a Harry hacia el sofá, se sentó en él y puso a Harry sobre su regazo, le abrazó por la cintura, como solía hacer antes, como si no quisiera dejarle ir jamás. Harry se sentía en las nubes, estaba tan feliz de volver a sentir esas caricias llenas de amor. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del moreno, mientras éste hundía su rostro en el pecho del menor.

"Entonces, si te vas a terminar con él, ¿verdad?" Zayn preguntó alejándose un poco para mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos.

"Claro que sí Zaynie, ya fui a hablar con un abogado y todo"

"¿En serio?" preguntó levantando las cejas "Ummm y ¿dónde te has estado quedando todo este tiempo?"

Harry se mordió el labio nervioso, bien podría mentirle y decirle que había estado viviendo con su madre o con Niall, pero ya no quería arriesgarse a ser tachado de mentiroso otra vez, sólo esperaba que Zayn no se enojara mucho cuando le dijera que seguía viviendo con Liam.

"En mi casa" le dijo con voz suavita, el rostro de Zayn se desfiguró en una mueca de desagrado "Pero sólo porque no tenía donde ir, y no pasó nada entre Liam y yo, él aceptó que nos vamos a separar, ni siquiera nos veíamos mucho mientras me quede ahí. Además ya me estoy comprando un nuevo departamento, sólo que aún no me responden a la oferta que hice, pero en cuanto lo hagan, me mudaré ahí, por favor no te enojes.. " añadió hablando muy rápido, con suerte el moreno entendió todas las palabras que dijo el ojiverde. 

"Okey, no estoy enojado, a veces te complicas mucho al hacer las cosas babe, pero entiendo porque hiciste todo eso... Mmmm la verdad es que te he extrañado mucho y te mentiría si dijera que no muero por tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo otra vez... Pero tal vez se me haga un poco difícil volver a confiar en ti nuevamente, ¿entiendes verdad?"

Harry asintió vigorosamente. 

"Pero si estás diciéndome toda la verdad y si prometes que no habrán más mentiras ni secretos entre tú y yo.... Quisiera volver a intentarlo, ¿qué dices?"

"Sí, sí, sí, lo prometo Zaynie, nunca más te ocultaré nada, ni omitiré contarte nada, lo prometo, ¡te amo!" Harry daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad aún sobre el regazo del moreno, le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Yo también te amo babe" le dijo el moreno atrayéndole hacia él y uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso de amor.

Después de algunos minutos ambos se acurrucaron abrazados en el sofá, el silencio les transmitía paz al saber que se tenían otra vez tan cerca y que todo parecía estar bien de nuevo. Tal vez ahora sí, todo saldría bien, ¿verdad? 

Harry estaba tan feliz, abrazaba a Zayn con mucha fuerza, quería quedarse en esa posición para siempre, el escuchar el latido de su corazón y el sentir sus fuertes brazos eran lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Y tal vez, éste habría sido un buen momento para decirle que estaba esperando un bebé, y que sería papá, pero por algún tonto motivo, dejó pasar la oportunidad, creyendo que habrían muchos otros momentos perfectos para decirle. Sin pensar más en el asunto, cayó dormido sobre el pecho del moreno, hipnotizado por las suaves caricias que sentía en su cabeza. 

Zayn estaba igual de feliz, tener a Harry otra vez entre sus brazos era un sueño hecho realidad. Hubo un tiempo que realmente pensó que eso nunca volvería a pasar, así qué vivirlo nuevamente era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Aunque la verdad se sentía un poco inquieto por ciertas cosas que había hecho en la ausencia del rizado, un sentimiento de culpa creció en su pecho.

No hace mucho le había hecho prometer al menor, que no habrían más mentiras ni secretos, pero él no había sido cien por ciento honesto, tal vez ese hubiera sido un buen momento para contarle todo sobre la breve relación amorosa que había tenido con Gigi. Tal vez. Pero por algún motivo, decidió omitir todo lo relacionado sobre el asunto. Sólo esperaba que Harry no se enterara de aquello jamás. Y por otro lado, hizo una nota mental, debía hablar lo más antes posible con Gigi y terminar de una vez por todas, cualquier cosa que estuvieran teniendo. Después de unos momentos, Zayn también cayó rendido, en aquel sofá, con el amor de su vida entre sus brazos. 

*  
*  
*

"Si quieres puedo acompañarte amor"

"No te preocupes Zaynie, después de la uni, me paso, recojo lo mas que puedo y me vuelvo inmediatamente, lo prometo" le dijo dándole un beso, antes de salir por la puerta, el fin de semana había acabado y tenía que volver a clases, después iría a recoger ciertas cosas de su casa, y luego volvería al departamento del moreno, donde vivirían juntos, tal como habían acordado.

En el trayecto hacia su universidad, Harry no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía tan feliz otra vez, y esta vez haría todo de manera correcta. Planeaba darle la gran noticia a Zayn esa misma noche durante la cena, en cuanto volviera al departamento cocinaría algo delicioso, inventaría algún pretexto para alejar al moreno unos minutos del edificio, y adornaría todo con globos azules y rosados, tal vez algunas velas para darle un ambiente romántico. Estaba seguro de que Zayn se pondría feliz con la noticia, así que eso no le preocupaba, después de esta noche, definitivamente todo se pondría mejor que nunca en su relación. Con esos pensamientos en su mente, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Harry empezó de muy buen humor su día.

*  
*  
*

Apenas había pasado media hora desde que Harry se fue a la universidad, Zayn estaba terminando su desayuno ya que se había despertado un poco tarde, apenas con tiempo para despedirse de su babe. Sus manos jugueteaban con su celular, por fin tenía un momento a solas, y lo primero que quería hacer era hablar con Gigi para terminar las cosas con ella. Estaba debatiendo consigo mismo en cómo lo haría, ¿debía hacerlo por mensajes de texto, tal vez una llamada o de una citarle para hablar en persona? Pero nada le convencía, Gigi podía llegar a ser una persona insufrible si se lo proponía. Incluso pensó en la idea de simplemente ignorarla, pero eso tampoco funcionaria, trabajan juntos después de todo. Con una mueca de frustración dejó su taza en el lavaplatos y decidió seguir durmiendo por un rato más. Tal vez eso le ayudaría a saber que hacer. Justo cuando estaba entrando a su habitación, alguien golpeó su puerta repetidamente.

Zayn no tenía idea de quien podría ser, ¿acaso Harry había regresado tan pronto? ¿Gigi había decidido pasar a hacerle una visita sorpresa? Rogaba porque fuera lo primero. 

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con la persona que jamás hubiera querido ver en toda su vida. El hombre frente a él, tenía un rostro serio y con disgusto le miró de pies a cabeza, como evaluándole. Gesto que hizo que su sangre hirviera de ira. Y si el que hubiese abierto la puerta fuera el Zayn de hace muchos años, ese hombre no vivía para contarlo, pero tenía suerte de que éste ya era otro Zayn, uno lo suficientemente maduro como para no agarrarlo a golpes. 

"Liam Payne" escupió con odio, "¿qué mierda haces tú aquí?"

"Tenemos que hablar Malik" dijo sin más, en un tono arrogante y entrando a su departamento sin molestarse por no ser invitado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛💚💛💚💛💚


	15. Catorce

Capítulo Catorce

Harry caminaba presurosamente por el pasillo que llevaba al departamento de Zayn, tenía dos bolsas en cada mano, llenas de cosas que necesitaría para lo que planeaba hacer esa noche, y una maleta esperando en su auto. Había comprado globos de color azul y rosa, además no había resistido la tentación y también tenía una bolsa entera con cosas diminutas de bebé. Se había emocionado demasiado, es que se sentía tan feliz. También tenía todo lo necesario para cocinar algo delicioso antes de darle la noticia a su novio. Estaba un poco nervioso pero sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, usó la llave que le había dado el moreno y entró al departamento, se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba oscuro, pues estaba seguro de que Zayn le estaría esperando, incluso se había quemado el cerebro buscando una excusa para sacarlo de ahí por un par de horas, pero parece que no sería necesario ya que el moreno no se veía por ningún lado, seguramente salió a hacer algo.

Harry no le dio mucha importancia y empezó a acomodar las cosas para comenzar a cocinar en la pequeña cocina. Mientras más se apurase mejor, no quería que su novio le interrumpiera antes de que hubiera terminado. Sólo para asegurarse de que eso no pasaría, le marcó al celular varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. Frunciendo el ceño, dejó su celular de lado, no quería preocuparse, de seguro Zayn estaba ocupado. Nada malo estaba pasando.

Media hora después, ya tenía lista la cena para ponerla al horno, ahora sólo debía preocuparse por la decoración. Estuvo a punto de comenzar a inflar el primer globo, cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, de un salto llegó hacia allá para poder ver a Zayn y darle un beso de bienvenida.

"Amor te llamé un montón..." le dijo acercándose. El moreno ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar la cabeza para mirarle, parecía como si ni siquiera le estuviera escuchando. Ignorándole por completo se fue directo hacia su habitación, y empezó a ponerse ropa más cómoda. Harry le miraba confundido, algo definitivamente no estaba bien. 

"¿Zaynie?" preguntó el menor acercándose lentamente. "¿Está todo bien?" 

Zayn le miró por primera vez desde que llegó, y su mirada se veía cargada de algo parecido al odio, el rizado dio un paso atrás con un poco de miedo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Harry no tenía idea. 

"¿Estás embarazado?"

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquella pregunta. Le había tomado completamente desprevenido, pero lo que le preocupaba más era el tono de voz con el que se lo había preguntado. Parecía enojado, completamente molesto. 

"¿Cómo ehmm quién ...?" Harry tartamudeo. 

"Entonces es cierto" Zayn empezó a reír, pero era una risa burlona, como si la situación fuera tan bizarra que llegaba a ser graciosa. "Realmente soy un idiota, ¿cierto? ¿Creíste qué no me iba a dar cuenta?" le preguntó molesto, mirándole fijamente. 

"Te lo iba a decir esta noche" 

"No te creo nada, ¿me lo ibas a decir ésta noche? Ja! Que conveniente Harreh, me lo ibas a decir cuando ya lo sé, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes, eh? Dijimos ya no más secretos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Pero es cierto, te lo iba a decir esta noche Zaynie... No pensé que te ibas a enojar..."

Zayn le miraba como si se estuviera completamente decepcionado de él, como si no soportara estar en su presencia. 

"¿Que no me iba a enojar? Mierda Harreh, ¡estas mal de la cabeza, necesitas ayuda! ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que iba a estar feliz mientras me seguías mintiendo? ¡¿Que simplemente te iba a aceptar de nuevo mientras estás esperando el bebé de alguien más?!" Zayn estaba gritándole en este punto, y Harry no sabía que hacer, se había encogido en su posición un poco asustado, el moreno nunca le había gritado así, y ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado esas ideas. 

"¿El bebé de alguien más?" preguntó incrédulo el rizado. "Zayn, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?" 

"El punto es que ya lo sé Harreh, y de veras estas mal de la cabeza si piensas que voy a aceptar todo esto..."

"¡Zayn! Escúchame, tú eres el papá de mi bebé" 

El mayor se quedó en silencio al escuchar aquellas palabras, estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero por otra lado, Harry podría decir cualquier cosa para zafarse de un lío, y ya había demostrado antes que podía mentir sin problemas, así que, ¿cómo podría creerle? 

"No te creo" dijo, ante la mirada dolida del rizado. Harry ni podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sentía como su corazón se estrujaba de dolor, y sentía sus mejillas calientes por las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. De todos los escenarios que había imaginado al darle la noticia, nunca se le había ocurrido uno que doliera tanto, como lo que sentía en ese momento. 

"Pero es la verdad..." le dijo con la voz totalmente quebrada.

Zayn le rehuía la mirada, la verdad le dolía mucho ver a Harry así, pero estaba muy enojado y cansado de esta situación, ya no estaba seguro si valía la pena seguir luchando por lo que ellos tenían, siempre aparecía algo nuevo, un nuevo obstáculo, y después de todo lo que había vivido, ya no sentía ganas de tanto drama en su vida. 

"No te creo, lo siento si suena mal, pero ya no te creo Harreh. Si es que estás diciendo la verdad, entonces emm... quiero una prueba de ADN cuando nazca. Y sobre nosotros, ya no sé si quiero esto... Por mucho que te ame, no sé si es lo mejor que sigamos juntos..." el moreno tenía una mueca de tristeza en el rostro al decirle aquello mientras se rascaba atrás de su cuello con nerviosismo. 

"Pero Zaynie, yo te amo, no hagas esto por favor..." Harry tenía los ojos completamente nublados por las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus acalorados cachetes, no entendía como era tan sencillo para Zayn terminar las cosas, siempre era él, el que sufría más. Odiaba eso. 

"Es que siempre hay algo Harreh, es como si no deberíamos estar juntos, tal vez no deberías divorciarte después de todo, tal vez deberías darle otra oportunidad a tu matrimonio, más ahora si están esperando un bebé..." 

"¡No estamos esperando bebé, Zayn! Éste bebé es nuestro, tuyo y mío Zayn, ¡tú eres su papá!" Harry había perdido la paciencia, no podía creer que el moreno sea tan obtuso ante la situación. 

"No sé... Supongo que con el tiempo la verdad saldrá a la luz, pero por ahora quiero alejarme de ti Harreh, ya no quiero estar contigo, es demasiado drama en mi vida. Creo que deberías volver a tu casa ahora... Ya no quiero ser parte de esta relación, y para ser honestos, yo tampoco te dije toda la verdad. Ehmm.. estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace un tiempo, y quiero darle una oportunidad, no tiene compromisos y se siente todo más relajado con ella, de hecho hoy estuvimos juntos casi todo el día. Creo que merezco tener algo que no sea tan complicado, para variar..." 

Aunque quisiera decir muchas cosas, Harry prefirió callarse, realmente no había más que decir. Si Zayn ya no quería tener nada que ver con él, entonces eso es lo que obtendría. Su dignidad le impedía suplicarle que reconsiderara su decisión. Además ya había escuchado suficiente, era obvio que el moreno ya había encontrado a alguien más, y era él, el que sobraba ahí. No sabía si lloraba de rabia o de tristeza, sólo quería escapar lo más antes posible de ahí. 

Con los ojos aún anegados de lágrimas, buscó sus botas y su abrigo, se los puso rápidamente, y después de tomar todas las cosas que reconoció como suyas salió volando hacia su auto. No dijo ni una palabra más, y Zayn tampoco lo hizo.

Pero lo peor fue que el moreno no fue detrás de él, ni siquiera intentó detenerle.

Harry llegó a su auto y con sus manos temblorosas apenas pudo abrir la puerta de éste, se metió al asiento del conductor y trató de calmar su llanto, pero parecía que nada daba resultado. Tomó su teléfono e intentó llamar varias veces a Niall, y por primera vez en su vida, su mejor amigo no le contestó. Frustrado arrojó su celular al asiento del copiloto, y empezó manejar con prisa, quería alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Estaba consciente de que manejar su auto combinando una alta velocidad con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas, no era una buena idea. Pero en ese momento, eso era lo que menos le importaba, quería alejarse, huir, desaparecer. Ni siquiera le importaba que se había pasado varios semáforos en rojo, o que la lluvia que caía incrementaba su caudal peligrosamente. Estaba más preocupado en pensar si debía volver a su casa, si debía ir a la casa de sus padres, si debía ir a buscar a Niall, o si simplemente debía lanzarse de un acantilado. No, no, no. Definitivamente lo último no. 

En un momento cualquiera, desvío la mirada del frente para fijarse la velocidad con la que estaba manejando. Ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Se sorprendió mucho, jamás había manejado tan rápido. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reducir la velocidad o de reaccionar, cuando volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera ya era demasiado tarde.

*  
*  
*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ocho horas antes ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Liam Payne, ¿qué mierda haces tú aquí?"

"Tenemos que hablar Malik"

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo"

Zayn miraba como aquel hombre que aborrecía tanto, entraba a su casa, y miraba todo con una mueca de asco y superioridad. Parecía que estaba examinando hasta el último detalle de su departamento.

"Yo creo que sí tenemos mucho de que hablar Malik" le dijo con una sonrisa tan arrogante que parecía que destilaba mucha seguridad con sus palabras. 

Zayn se quedó callado, esperando que el castaño hablara y le dijera de una vez, lo que sea que tuviera que decirle. El moreno se sentía sorprendido de sí mismo, si estas fueran otras épocas, probablemente ya le habría borrado esa mueca del rostro al hombre que tenía en frente, de un solo golpe y lo tendría tendido en el piso justo ahora. Pero ese ya no era él, para nada. 

"Quiero que te alejes de Harry" le dijo mirándole desafiante directamente a los ojos. 

Zayn empezó a reírse después de escucharle, éste tipo estaba loco y era más terco de lo que había pensado.

"Realmente eres patético, ¿por qué no aceptas de una vez que tu matrimonio con Harreh se ha terminado? ¿Es muy difícil de entender acaso?" le respondió burlonamente, "entiende de una vez que él ahora está conmigo" terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora era su turno de mirarle con arrogancia. 

"El único patético aquí eres tú, Malik" Liam no dejaba de sonreír con ese aire maniático que le caracterizaba. "¿No crees que si Harry realmente quisiera pedirme el divorcio, no lo hubiera hecho hace mucho? Hasta donde yo sé, aun no hizo nada al respecto. Nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará. Siempre vuelve a mí, ¿sabes? Es porque nos amamos, siempre ha sido así"

Zayn le miraba confundido. ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando?

"Oh, ¿creíste qué eras el único o si quiera el primero? Por favor, no te creas tan especial" Liam parecía disfrutar cada palabra que le estaba diciendo, y la mueca de completo disgusto en el rostro del moreno no hacía más que alentarle. 

"Pues no, Harry ha sido así desde siempre, pero así me enamore de él y así le acepté ya hace mucho, con tal que siempre vuelva a casa, a mis brazos, la verdad no me importa donde pase su tiempo libre. Sé que le gusta divertirse y tiene sus pequeñas aventuras, pero también sé que ninguna significa nada para él. Soy yo quien eligió para que sea su esposo, después de todo. Los demás sólo son para divertirse mientras estoy ocupado con el trabajo"

"Harreh no es así. No te creo nada. Eres un mentiroso y un manipulador. Y lo que digas no va a cambiar lo que piense o lo que sienta por él. Así que mejor te vas en este momento y te ahorras tu estúpido discurso..." 

"Si me hubieran pagado un dólar por cada vez que escuché eso" Liam empezó a reírse imperturbable. "Definitivamente tendría mucho más dinero. Sabes, conozco a Harry como a la palma de mi mano, todos caen por esa personalidad frágil y dócil que finge tan bien. Hasta yo mismo me enamoré de él por eso, es tan dulce y tierno, ufff y ni siquiera tengo que decirte como es en la cama. Harry es perfecto y ha jugado éste papel tantas veces que se lo sabe de memoria. Pero yo soy él único, con quien todo eso es genuino, yo soy el único con quien no finge, por eso yo soy su esposo"

Zayn se removió incómodo en su lugar, ¿podría este hombre estar diciendo la verdad? Tenía razón en muchos aspectos si se ponía a pensar bien en ello. ¿Por qué no había pedido el divorcio hasta ahora? ¿Por qué se había quedado en su casa todo el tiempo que habían terminado? ¿Por qué se veían como una pareja perfecta en aquellas fotos de su aniversario, si es que no era todo eso real? 

"Y debo decirte, que ninguno me costó tanto trabajo deshacerme, de eso debo darte crédito. Parece que de alguna forma, Harry sí se ha encariñado contigo, no puedo entender por qué. Ni si quiera eres su tipo. Pero en fin, ya que al parecer mi esposo se ha empeñado en mantenerte como su juguete, vengo a ofrecerte a ti algo que no podrás rechazar, para que de tu parte termines toda relación con él"

Zayn estaba más que confundido. Todo lo que Liam decía no tenía sentido, ese no era el Harry que conocía, del que se había enamorado. Liam le hablaba de un ser sin corazón, que usaba a las personas a su conveniencia, que al parecer sólo era leal a su esposo. ¿Podía ser cierto que todo lo que había vivido con Harry era una farsa? ¿Que todo era un acto calculado y frío de una persona sin sentimientos ni corazón?

Mientras más lo pensaba, la versión de Liam explicaba muchas cosas, y le daba más sentido a todo lo que habían pasado, tal vez sí era cierto lo que este hombre le estaba diciendo después de todo.

"Si Harreh siempre vuelve a ti, y no siente nada por mí, entonces ¿por qué te preocupas? ¿por qué te has molestado en venir hasta mi casa a decirme todo esto? ¿no deberías estar confiado a que él regrese a ti desde la comodidad de tu enorme mansión?" preguntó en un tono cansado, ni siquiera sabia porque seguía discutiendo con él, era obvio que la lealtad de Harry le pertenecía a ese hombre y a nadie más. 

"Sí, la verdad no me hubiera molestado, sé que tarde o temprano Harry iba a volver conmigo. Es sólo que, ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco. Ya no sólo es Harry a quien debo cuidar, sino también a nuestro bebé..." 

Zayn abrió los ojos con sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba aquello. Harry y su esposo iban a tener un bebé. Si esa no era la máxima muestra de amor y lealtad, entonces no sabía que podría ser. 

"Por la cara que pones, es obvio que Harry no te dio la noticia, pero es cierto, es por eso que ya no quiero que ande por ahí, poniendo en riesgo su vida y la de mi bebé. Por eso te pido que te alejes de él por las buenas, sé que Harry vino a buscarte ayer y seguramente te prometió muchas cosas, pero debes saber que todo es mentira. Él nunca va a dejarme, yo soy su familia, bueno ahora nuestro pequeño bebé más. No hace mucho hicimos una pequeña reunión familiar para celebrar su llegada, puedo mostrarte las fotos si quieres... "

"No es necesario" respondió cortante el moreno. Quería terminar con esa conversación y quería que ese tipo se marchará de su casa inmediatamente, estaba tan enojado por todo lo que acababa de enterarse que seguro terminaría destrozando algo en cuanto estuviese solo.

"Ya puedes irte, entendí todo perfectamente, voy a alejarme de Harry" le dijo sin emoción en la voz. Pero, ¿realmente iba a hacerlo? Ahora no sólo se trataba de ellos dos, si Harry estaba esperando un bebé de su esposo, entonces definitivamente iba a alejarse, no quería entrometerse por nada del mundo en el bienestar de aquella criatura que merecía tener una familia unida en cuanto naciera. 

"No te sientas mal Malik, estoy seguro de que con un poco de tiempo vas a superarlo. Y bueno, te aconsejo que cumplas con lo que estas diciendo, para que, ya sabes, no tengas problema alguno con las personas que decidieron invertir en ti y en tu trabajo"

"¿Me estas amenazando?"

"Tranquilo, sólo es un consejo. Pero para asegurarnos que todo salga bien, dime, ¿cuánto dinero quieres para no volver a buscar a Harry nunca más?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ese mismo día a las 8:05 PM ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liam miraba tranquilo la televisión desde su mullido sofá, buscaba algo interesante en Netflix, quería distraerse un poco y pasar el tiempo, sabía que era cuestión de pocas horas más para que su amado Harry vuelva a casa. Estaba seguro de que volvería, con el corazón roto obviamente, pero ya se encargaría él de reparárselo a besos, caricias y con todo el amor que tenía para darle. 

Esta vez no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener a Harry en casa, sabía que estaría vulnerable, que se sentiría rechazado y como si nadie le amara, iba a ser el momento perfecto para que Liam le demuestre que él le amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que siempre le tendría a su lado. Su matrimonio iba a arreglarse y todo sería perfecto otra vez. 

La llamada entrante a su teléfono interrumpió abruptamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. Era un número desconocido que le inspiraba desconfianza, pero contestó de todos modos, con una mal presentimiento en su pecho. 

"¿Hola?" 

"¿Señor Liam Payne?" preguntó una voz desconocida. 

"Sí, soy yo" 

"¿Es familiar de Harry Styles?" 

"Soy su esposo" 

"Oh, bueno encontramos su número como contacto de emergencias de su esposo. Por favor, tiene que apersonarse inmediatamente al Hospital General, su esposo ha sufrido un grave accidente en su vehículo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛💚💛💚


	16. Quince

Capítulo Quince

Muy pocas veces en su vida, fueron las que Liam sintió verdadero terror, de hecho no recordaba haber estado tan asustado como ahora. El miedo que sentía mientras manejaba hacia el hospital donde estaba Harry, no se comparaba con nada que hubiera sentido jamás. 

El no saber cómo estaba su amado rizado, o en qué estado le encontraría al llegar al hospital, hacía que algo en su interior se retorciera de dolor y preocupación. Pero debía mantenerse fuerte, por Harry. 

En cuanto cruzó las enormes puertas del frío lugar, llegó de dos saltos a recepción y preguntó por información acerca de su esposo. Una muchacha de aspecto amable le dijo que efectivamente Harry estaba ahí, pero que no podía darle información todavía, que por favor espere un momento a que el médico de turno pueda atenderle y despejar sus dudas.

Liam se sentó en uno de los asientos, sus piernas no paraban de temblar y sus manos se enredaban en su cabello con nerviosismo, cada pocos segundos. No sabía que hacer y su paciencia realmente se estaba agotando, necesitaba que alguien le diga cómo estaba Harry, pero parecía que los minutos pasaban y nadie salía a decirle nada.

Después de varios minutos, en los que imaginó los peores desenlaces en su mente, y en los que rogó a cualquier fuerza sobrehumana que estuviera en el cielo por que Harry estuviera bien, se le acercó un hombre joven con una bata blanca, parecía demasiado joven para ser doctor, lo cual desconcertó mucho al castaño. 

"¿Señor Payne?" le preguntó con voz calmada, tenía en el rostro una mueca de tristeza, haciendo que su corazón dejara de latir por un segundo, esperando oír lo peor.

"Si, ¿cómo está mi esposo?" preguntó poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. 

El doctor, que era más o menos de su tamaño, le puso una mano en su hombro en un gesto que trataba de ser reconfortante.

"Señor Payne, por favor tranquilícese, su esposo está bien... Pero lamentablemente aun sigue inconsciente, sufrió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y tiene dos fracturas en la pierna izquierda, le hemos dado calmantes para el dolor y está sedado. Por ahora lo más importante, es que usted firme los papeles necesarios para hacerle una cirugía en la pierna..."

"¿Una cirugía? Pero ¿no es peligroso para el bebé? " preguntó Liam asustado. 

El joven médico le miró con un poco de pena, su mirada parecía ocultar algo que no quería decirle. 

"Siempre hay riesgos señor Payne, por el momento ambos están bien, sin embargo en situaciones así, sobretodo porque el embarazo está en una etapa muy temprana, debemos priorizar la vida de su esposo..." 

"Sí por favor, solo quiero que Harry este bien, haga lo necesario, ¿dónde tengo que firmar?" 

Después de firmar algunos papeles y de que el médico le dijera que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien, que por ahora lo único que podía hacer era tener paciencia y esperar, Liam se volvió a encoger en una incómoda silla de la sala de espera de aquél hospital.

Decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con los padres de Harry y avisarles lo que estaba pasando, la mamá del rizado se puso a llorar en cuanto su esposo le dio la noticia, Liam pudo escuchar sus gritos a través del teléfono. 

Una hora después, los tres, Liam y sus suegros, estaban sentados en la salita de espera, el horrible silencio era interrumpido solamente por los hipidos y sollozos de la mamá de Harry, que no paraba de derramar lágrimas, y por los pasos de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí. 

Dos horas después, salió el mismo doctor que había hablado antes con Liam, se veía muy cansado pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Inmediatamente todos se levantaron y rodearon al galeno ansiosos de oír como había ido la cirugía. 

"Todo salió bien" les dijo el doctor ensanchando su sonrisa cansada. Todos soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo con alivio, la mamá de Harry se puso a llorar un poco más en los brazos de su esposo. 

El doctor les dijo que por el momento sólo uno podía ir a ver a Harry ya que estaba inconsciente aún, y que tal vez despertaría al día siguiente recién. Todos acordaron que lo mejor sería que Liam pase la noche con él, como un buen esposo. 

Cuando Liam entró a la habitación donde Harry se encontraba internado, su corazón se estrujó ante la imagen. Su bello esposo se veía tan pequeño e indefenso, sus hermosos ojos cerrados, una gasa enorme cubriendo una herida en su cabeza y toda su pierna enyesada acomodada en un soporte que tenía la cama, manteniéndola elevada. Su brazo conectado a un suero y a un aparato que media su pulso. Realmente una imagen desgarradora.

El mayor se acercó con cuidado a la cama, quería asegurarse que Harry estuviese respirando. Colocó una mano cuidadosamente bajo su nariz, para ver si sentía su respiración, y en cuanto lo hizo se sintió mucho más aliviado.

Aún con unos pequeños raspones en su cara y esa herida en su cabeza, Liam no pudo evitar pensar que Harry se veía absolutamente hermoso. Si había algo que Liam adoraba completamente de su esposo, era su bello rostro, con toda la delicadeza que pudo paso su mano por su mejilla, acariciando su suave piel, amaba tanto como se sentía el contacto.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tocado a Harry de cualquier forma, que casi no recordaba lo bien que se sentía, y lo que provocaba en él, los vellos de su piel se erizaron ante aquel mínimo roce. Sintió una especie de chispa eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Casi había olvidado el enorme impacto que Harry tenía en su persona.

Dios, amaba tanto a Harry, no sabría que hacer si algún día en serio se alejara de él, había sido un completo estúpido al dejarle ir, al descuidarle, al no ponerle atención, se arrepentía tanto, pero aún no era tarde, aún podía recuperar todo, estaba tan seguro de que podría lograrlo. Con una sonrisa siguió acariciando la piel de porcelana del rostro de su amado esposo. Sólo debía ser paciente y todo volvería a su lugar. Todo sería como antes cuando eran felices, estando sólo ellos dos. 

Después de unos minutos de admirar la belleza de Harry, y con el cansancio latente en todo su cuerpo, decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de descansar un poco, acercó el sillón que había en la habitación lo más que pudo a la cama del rizado, tomó su mano con la suya, y en la posición más incomoda se quedó dormido pocos momentos más tarde. 

Al día siguiente, vino el doctor a ver como estaba Harry, quien aún seguía durmiendo, le explicó que tardaría tal vez un par de horas más en despertar. También le dijo que debido a todo lo que había tenido que pasar el rizado, iba a necesitar mucha paciencia y ayuda de su parte por lo menos los siguientes tres meses, ya que iba a tener la pierna enyesada mínimamente, si todo salía bien, por unas seis semanas.

Harry iba a necesitar ayuda para prácticamente todo, para bañarse, para moverse, para comer, para ir al baño, en fin, iba a necesitar alguien a su lado las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana. Así que el doctor, le aconsejó que si él no podía hacerse cargo de su esposo, que lo mejor sería contratar a alguien más para hacerlo. 

También le habló sobre el bebé, le dijo que era realmente una suerte y un milagro que el pequeño ser que crecía en el vientre de su esposo, no había sufrido ningún daño, que se había aferrado a la vida como todo un guerrero, o guerrera. Así que de eso tampoco tenía que preocuparse, pero de ahora en adelante, debía tener especial cuidado con el embarazo de Harry también. Luego se retiró y los volvió a dejar solos. 

Debieron haber pasado unas dos horas cuando Harry comenzó a moverse, abrió los ojos un poco asustado y muy confundido, quiso hablar pero su garganta seca se lo impedía. Liam se dio cuenta y le dio de beber un vaso de agua con mucho cuidado mientras acariciaba sus rizos. 

"Tranquilo amor, el doctor dijo que no debes esforzarte" le dijo tratando de reconfortarle.

Harry se relajó en la cama, tratando de recordar cómo es que había acabado en un hospital otra vez, realmente odiaba estos lugares, sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía y apenas podía moverse.

Sentía un dolor punzante en toda su pierna, la cual estaba enyesada y elevada a un costado, su cabeza no paraba de doler y en general sentía como si cada hueso de su cuerpo estuviera roto. Instintivamente y con mucha preocupación, se llevó las manos a su vientre, asustado de que tal vez hubiera perdido a su bebé.

Unas silenciosas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, al recordar lo que le había pasado, el choque de su auto con la parte trasera de un enorme trailer de carga, él manejando a toda velocidad por la carretera sin saber a donde ir, la discusión que tuvo con Zayn en su departamento, y sobre todo las palabras hirientes que éste le había dicho.

"Harry no llores por favor, todo va estar bien, no te preocupes por el bebé, está bien, ahora solo debes pensar en recuperarte y en qué más pronto de lo que piensas todo volverá a su lugar, yo te voy a ayudar en todo mi amor", las palabras de Liam sonaban sinceras pero cargadas de preocupación, su fuerte mano no había dejado de acariciar sus rizos en ningún momento y limpiaban de vez en cuando la humedad que dejaban lágrimas que caían por su cara.

Harry se quedó en silencio, no es como si pudiera hablar después de todo, le tranquilizó oír que su bebé estaba bien y aunque no quería admitirlo, las palabras de Liam le tranquilizaron también, no estaba solo, y podría superar cualquier cosa. Con ese pensamiento y con ayuda de las caricias de Liam en su cabeza, volvió a quedar dormido. 

La siguiente semana fue muy difícil para ambos, Liam insistió que Harry se quedara en el hospital hasta que sea absolutamente necesario. Y Harry quería irse lo más antes posible, así que pelearon algunas veces por eso, pero al final Liam ganó y ahí seguían, el mayor no se había alejado ni un momento del lado de su esposo y parecía sentirse orgulloso de poder ayudar a Harry en todo y de estar a su lado todo el tiempo, mientras tanto, el menor estaba asimilando poco a poco lo que le había pasado, y la situación en la que estaba ahora, casi no hablaba mucho, sólo lo necesario y después se perdía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero eso no desanimaba para nada a su esposo, quien no permitía que Harry se pusiera a llorar o se deprimiera, le hablaba sin cesar de cosas sin sentido, del trabajo, le contaba anécdotas graciosas, o películas que había visto, o sobre libros que había leído, todo para mantener su mente ocupada.

También le recordaba lo mucho que le amaba, y que si él podría evitarlo nunca estaría solo o desprotegido. Lo cual, honestamente, hacía que Harry se sintiera mucho mejor, por lo menos alguien si le quería y se preocupaba por él. Había olvidado que Liam podía llegar a ser una persona muy cariñosa y era ese aspecto de su personalidad, lo que le había enamorado en primer lugar ya hace muchos años atrás. Cuando parecía que Harry era el sol, y Liam era quien orbitaba a su alrededor, llenándose de su brillo y de su calor para ser feliz.

Después de dos semanas más en el hospital, Harry se sentía mucho mejor anímicamente, sonreía a las cosas graciosas que le decía Liam, hablaban mucho más, era casi como si se estuvieran conociendo nuevamente.

Había recibido muchas visitas en el transcurso de su estadía en el hospital, su mamá trataba de ir cada día aunque sea un ratito para acompañarle, le llenaba de mimos, especialmente a su panzita, que poco a poco se empezaba a notar. Se sorprendió también que mucha gente, le mandaba regalos, muchas flores y chocolates, y lo que más le encantaba es que muchos le habían mandado ropita de bebé. Ahora ya prácticamente todo su círculo social se había enterado y todos hacían llegar sus felicitaciones. 

Su celular había quedado completamente destrozado en el accidente, por lo que Liam le regaló uno nuevo, hace unos días pero Harry no había querido ponerlo a funcionar, quería alejarse un poco de las redes sociales y eso, además que no quería tener la tentación de llamar a Zayn. Tampoco quería sentirse mal si es que llegaba a recuperar su número, y no recibir nada por parte del moreno. Así que por ahora no quería preocuparse por eso. 

Las sesiones con el fisioterapeuta iban muy bien, tanto que éste y el doctor que le atendía, habían recomendado que siguiera el resto de su recuperación en casa. 

Dos días después, por fin pudieron irse a su hogar, y Harry no podía sentirse más feliz, extrañaba su cama, sus cosas, su tina, las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrado. Odiaba estar encerrado en el deprimente cuarto de ese hospital.

En cuanto llegaron, le dijo a Liam que lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era meterse a su bañera y no salir de ahí jamás. El mayor que trataba de complacerle en todo, simplemente le miró con una sonrisa y fue a preparar las cosas para que el rizado pudiera cumplir su deseo. Preparó el agua caliente y puso una pequeña sillita dentro para que Harry pudiera sentarse y así mantener elevada su pierna que por ningún motivo debía mojarse. El doctor había sido muy claro con eso, de hecho le había dicho que evite las duchas de larga duración. Pero ¿quien era él para negarle a su amor lo que quisiera? 

Con el paso de los días, Harry ya no huía de los toques de Liam, es más le gustaba como el mayor le cuidaba tanto, como le trataba con tanta delicadeza y cariño.

"¿Cuándo tienes que volver al trabajo?" le preguntó mientras disfrutaba cómo las manos de Liam recorrían todo su cuero cabelludo, masajeándole con su Shampoo que olía delicioso. 

"No tengo que volver, soy el jefe Haz" 

"Liam algún día tienes que volver"

"Si lo sé, no te preocupes por eso amor, voy a quedarme contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que estés completamente bien, ¿okey?" 

"Okey" Harry suspiró complacido, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfrutaba la compañía de Liam todo el tiempo ahora, no sabía que significaba o que pasaría en futuro, si tal vez solo estaba confundido por el momento, pero tampoco quería ponerse a pensar mucho en ello.

Después de su baño, Liam le ayudó a secarse y a ponerse su ropa, como no podía usar pantalones por su pierna enyesada, Harry tenía que conformarse con usar pantaloncillos todo el tiempo, eso y sus amados suéteres que le quedaban super grandes a su cuerpo. 

"¿Quieres ver una película?" le preguntó Liam mientras secaba y peinaba sus rizos frente al enorme espejo de su habitación, sabía que esa era una actividad que tranquilamente podría hacer sin ayuda, pero vamos, ¿quién podría negarse a ser mimado todo el tiempo? 

"Sí, aunque el doctor dijo que debo intentar caminar lo más que aguante, ummm mañana salimos a caminar ¿si?" le preguntó batiendo sus pestañas, y agrandando sus ojos, sabía que Liam no podía resistirse a nada que le pidiera si ponía esa carita, "¿hoy flojeamos?" añadió con una sonrisa pícara. 

"Lo que quieras amor" respondió el mayor mirándole con ternura y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"También ehmm ¿puedes pedir comida mexicana, si? Quiero comer algo rico hoy... Porfi" le pidió con un tono un tanto infantil, mientras Liam le ayudaba a bajar las escaleras hacia su sala donde verían películas el resto del día. 

"Claro amor, tus deseos son órdenes"

*  
*  
*

Zayn arrojó con furia su teléfono contra su sofá, por enésima vez aquel día, ya habían pasado más de tres semanas y no tenía ni idea dónde o cómo estaba Harry. 

Después de la pelea que tuvieron la última vez que se habían visto, y de que Harry saliera enojado de su edificio, Zayn se había arrepentido casi inmediatamente de las cosas que le había dicho al rizado. Tanto que esa misma noche había intentado llamarle para pedirle perdón y que volviera a casa. Pero la llamada jamás había entrado y después de ese día no había recibido señales de vida por parte del menor. 

Zayn se sentía terriblemente mal por cómo había reaccionado ante la noticia del embarazo de Harry, estuvo tan cegado por el enojo que ni siquiera le había creído cuando le dijo que era él, el otro papá del bebé. La verdad aún tenía dudas, pero eso ya no le importaba, extrañaba demasiado a Harry y sólo quería tenerlo de vuelta, y si pudiera volver en el tiempo y tragarse las palabras que había dicho, lo haría sin dudarlo, lastimosamente las cosas no funcionaban así, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Ese mismo día por la mañana, había intentado por tercera vez interceptar a Harry en la universidad, pero no había tenido suerte, parecía que el ojiverde no había vuelto a pasar clases, de hecho parecía que desde aquella noche se lo había tragado la tierra.

El moreno ya no sabía que hacer, sólo quería saber si Harry estaba bien, NECESITABA saber si Harry estaba bien. Pero en este punto se le habían acabado las opciones y los planes. Soltó un gruñido con hastío, estaba tan frustrado y enojado consigo mismo. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era ir a la casa donde vivía Liam, pero esa idea era tan descabellada que realmente nunca pensó que se le ocurriría hacerlo, pero si no había otra forma de volver a ver a su babe, entonces tendría que ir y confrontar a su ex-esposo. 

El sonido de un mensaje entrante en su celular le distrajo de sus pensamientos, de un salto fue a revisar quien le escribía, esperando con todo su ser que fuera Harry, pero en cuanto vio quién era, rodó los ojos con cansancio. 

Gigi: Hola bebé, estoy cerca de tu depa, paso y vamos a cenar? :) :*

Zayn suspiró con tristeza, sabía que estaba haciendo muy mal al seguirle tirando onda a Gigi, sabía que no sentía nada por la muchacha, pero por algún extraño motivo no podía terminar con ella, tal vez no quería sentirse solo, tal vez estaba esperando que al mostrarse desinteresado cuando se veían, ella se cansaría y le dejaría de buscar. No sabía que demonios estaba haciendo, pero un poco de compañía nunca venía mal, ¿verdad? 

Zayn: ok. Te espero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! 💕


	17. Dieciséis

Capítulo Dieciséis

"Amor, tengo que ir"

"No Li, no me dejes solo, quédate ¿si?"

Harry batía sus pestañas y hacia pucheros tratando de convencer a Liam de que no vaya a trabajar, el mayor miraba con ternura como su hermoso esposo se aferraba a su cintura tratando de evitar que se levantara de la cama para comenzar a alistarse.

Liam había recibido una llamada el día anterior de su asistente diciéndole que su presencia era requerida en una importante reunión de inversionistas en su trabajo y que está vez, de verdad, de verdad debía estar presente.

Harry había cambiado por completo su estado de ánimo cuando Liam le dijo que debía volver al trabajo por unas horas, habían estado pegados el uno del otro por las últimas seis semanas, tanto que Harry sentía que necesitaba a Liam para todo y le aterraba la idea de estar solo después de tanto tiempo. 

"Haz no iría si fuera absolutamente necesario, sabes que preferiría quedarme contigo mil veces antes que ir, pero amor es mi trabajo y esta vez realmente me necesitan ahí" 

El rizado aflojó sus brazos y se acomodó, con un poco de esfuerzo, en las almohadas que tenía a un costado, parecía que después de tanto tiempo con una pierna enyesada ya podía manejarla sin lastimarse, claro que Liam siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle, pero igual ya podía hacer ciertas cosas por sí solo.

Liam se enderezó un poco y acarició los rizos rebeldes que sobresalían de donde Harry había hundido su cabeza sobre la almohada, fingiendo estar enojado porque le estaba dejando solo.

"Bebé, no te enojes, voy a venir corriendo en cuanto acabe la reunión, lo prometo"

"Bueeeeeno, emmm ¿me prestas tu teléfono? Voy a llamar a Niall, para ver si puede venir a visitarme ¿si?"

Todo el cuerpo de Liam se tensó ante el pedido del menor, pero Harry no se dio cuenta de aquello, y si lo hizo seguramente pensaría que fue por los celos que a veces sentía el mayor de su mejor amigo. 

"Claro amor" le dijo fingiendo tranquilidad. Agarró su teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita y marcando al rubio se lo pasó al menor. 

"¿Hola?" respondió la voz confundida del mejor amigo de Harry.

"Hola Nini, ¿puedes venir a visitarme?" 

"¡Haz!" la voz del rubio inmediatamente cambió al oír al rizado, ahora se oía feliz. "Por un momento pensé que me estaba llamando el odioso de tu esposo..."

"¡NI!" Harry se sonrojó y miró a Liam con una sonrisa nerviosa, sabía que Liam estaba escuchando todo, "Liam no es odioso... Ehmm ¿si puedes venir?" pregunto rápidamente tratando de olvidar el penoso momento.

La risa de Niall retumbaba aún a pesar de estar del otro lado de la línea. La cara de Liam estaba contorsionada en una mueca de disgusto, si fuera por él eliminaba al amiguito de su esposo para siempre de su vida, pero bueno, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden hacer.

Harry le devolvió su teléfono en cuanto Niall le prometió que estaría por su casa en una hora más o menos.

“Haz, tal vez ya es hora de que empieces a usar tu teléfono, ya sabes para conectarte un poco con el mundo…”

“No quiero Li, me siento mejor así sin saber nada del mundo exterior” le interrumpió el menor con el ceño fruncido. “Además no lo necesito, porque mi mundo está justo aquí entre mis manos” concluyó con una sonrisa radiante, acariciando su vientre.

Liam sólo le sonrió y no dijo nada más, se fue después de unos minutos hacía su trabajo, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y otro en la pequeña prominencia redonda de su vientre.

Ésta era la primera vez que se quedaba solo en mucho tiempo, y al estar solo con sus pensamientos, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en aquello que había estado tratando de alejar de su mente desde que despertó en el hospital después de su accidente.

No podía creer lo mucho que Liam le había ayudado y cuidado todo este tiempo, se había mostrado tan cariñoso con él y con su bebé. A Harry le sorprendía el enorme cariño que demostraba Liam con la pequeña criatura a pesar de que no era su verdadero padre. Con tristeza empezó a recordar las palabras que Zayn le había dicho la última vez que se habían visto.

"No te creo, lo siento si suena mal, pero ya no te creo Harreh. Si es que estás diciendo la verdad, entonces emm... quiero una prueba de ADN cuando nazca. Y sobre nosotros, ya no sé si quiero esto... Por mucho que te ame, no sé si es lo mejor que sigamos juntos..."

¡Le había pedido una prueba de ADN! Eso demostraba que de verdad no le creía nada de nada. Y eso dolía demasiado. Eso demostraba que en realidad no le amaba tanto como le había hecho creer alguna vez. Su reacción había sido tan distinta a la de Liam, que se cuestionaba si había llegado a conocer la persona que era en realidad.

"¡TÚ NO ERES EL PAPÁ, LIAM!"

"¡Ya lo sé! Pero no me importa. Harry yo te amo tanto que no me importa que ese bebé no tenga mi sangre. Es tuyo y eso me basta para quererle. Piénsalo Haz..."

En cambio Liam, no había dudado ni un segundo en aceptarle y ofrecerle amor a él y a su bebé, Harry creía que eso decía mucho sobre quien era el que le amaba de verdad y por eso, aunque él estuviera enamorado de otra persona, estaba decidido, después de pensar mucho, que debía elegir a Liam, y tal vez debería darle otra oportunidad a su matrimonio.

Si algo le había demostrado el mayor, en los últimos meses era que le amaba de verdad, y que había cambiado mucho como esposo y como persona. Ya no inventaba excusas para salir, ya no estaba distante, parecía que genuinamente toda su atención estaba solo en Harry y su bienestar. No había salido huyendo en cuanto las cosas se pusieron difíciles, y nunca le había empujado para que el rizado se alejara de él, así como Zayn lo había hecho. 

Después de pararse como todo un experto, saltando con un pie llegó hacia sus muletas, aunque al principio se le hizo muy difícil y doloroso ahora era todo un profesional en el arte de usarlas. En su última visita al médico hace un par de días, el doctor le había dicho que la recuperación de su pierna estaba yendo mejor de lo que había anticipado, y que lo más probable es que le quitarían el yeso en menos de dos semanas.

Harry no podía estar más emocionado y realmente no podía esperar a que las dos semanas pasen lo más rápido posible, sin el yeso en toda su pierna su vida volvería a ser tan fácil como antes y eso era lo que más quería en esos momentos. Pero lo que más le emocionaba era que, después de que le quitarían el yeso, podría hacerse, por fin y por recomendaciones del médico de quitárselo primero y esperar a su vigésima semana de embarazo, el ultrasonido que revelaría el sexo de su bebé, la idea le emocionaba tanto que no podía parar de sonreír.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta principal sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, con cuidado se dirigió a recibir a su mejor amigo, con quien por fin podría pasar algunas horas a solas, ya que, a pesar de que se habían visto varias veces desde su accidente, siempre habían sido visitas breves y la presencia de Liam había evitado que tuvieran una verdadera conversación.

"¡NiNi!" gritó el rizado dándole un efusivo abrazo a su rubio amigo. 

"¡Haz!" Niall respondió al saludo apretándole en un fuerte abrazo. "Heeey ya se nota tu pancita, ¿como está mi mini Haz?" preguntó emocionado. 

"Todo bien, el doctor me dijo que en dos semanas podré saber el sexo de mi bebé, ahh ya no puedo esperar, me haré el ultrasonido justo después de quitarme el yeso" Harry le hablaba mientras caminaban hacia la sala.

Niall veía como su amigo parecía que brillaba de felicidad, lo cual contrastaba enormemente con el estado de su pierna inmovilizada. Al rubio le encantaba ver a su amigo tan feliz, pero habían muchas, demasiadas cosas que no entendía, y aprovecharía esta oportunidad para hablar bien con su mejor amigo. 

"Te ves muy bien Haz" le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

"Gracias Ni" Harry se sonrojó ante aquel comentario. "Es por mi bebé, me emociona tanto, ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos", la sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro haciendo que sus hoyuelos resaltaran tiernamente. 

"¿Sólo por eso?"

"Claro... ¿Por qué más sería?" 

Niall conocía demasiado bien a Harry como para creer que no había nada más detrás del gran buen humor de su amigo.

"No sé, dime tú. La verdad pensé que estarías en estado depresivo después de tu accidente, me preocupé mucho por eso ¿sabes? Es decir, siempre tiendes a ser un poco dramático con todo, y no me malentiendas, dada la situación, era completamente razonable que ésta vez reaccionaras muy mal, pero te ves muy bien de hecho y la verdad me alegra que estés así Haz"

"Sí, lo sé, yo también pensé que iba a estar mal, al principio fue difícil, si no fuera porque Liam me ayudó tanto y siempre está conmigo, no sé que hubiera sido de mí..."

"Liam ¿eh?" Niall hizo una mueca de disgusto por un microsegundo. "Entonces, ¿volviste con él?"

"¡No!" Harry se puso nervioso y ni siquiera sabía por qué. "Ehhmm bueno... Creo que no, es decir, no hemos hablado de eso para nada, ni siquiera ha pasado nada entre nosotros, nada de besos y esas cosas quiero decir... "

Harry se sonrojada al hablar, parecía un adolescente hablando de su crush, lo cual se le hizo muy raro a Niall, ya que hacía años que el rizado no se ponía así al hablar de su esposo, las últimas veces que lo había visto así era cuando hablaba de Zayn. 

"... Se está comportando tan diferente ahora Ni, es como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo, me trata tan tan bien, es cariñoso y atento, y respetuoso porque no ha intentado nada conmigo. Cumple con todo lo que le pido, y me refiero literalmente a todo. El otro día se me antojo un helado de kiwi, a las 2 de la mañana ¿puedes creerlo?" Harry hizo una pausa para sonreír soñadoramente. "No sé cómo hizo, pero lo consiguió, volvió con un helado como en una hora.. Es tan dulce conmigo, siento como si nos estuviéramos conociendo otra vez, como cuando apenas comenzábamos a salir y todo era bonito. Es como si tuviera a ese Liam otra vez conmigo... Y creo que me gusta... "

"Wow" Niall estaba sin palabras, nunca creyó ver a Harry así otra vez, y menos por Liam. No cuando él sabía toda la historia que había entre esos dos, las traiciones, los engaños, las mentiras, pero parece que Liam lo había logrado otra vez, parecía que tenía al rizado otra vez entre sus manos. 

"No sé qué decirte Haz, tú sabes que Liam nunca me ha caído muy bien, pero supongo que tú puedes ver en él algo que yo no, ya que suenas igual que hace siete años cuando me contabas sobre tus primeras citas con él" Niall hizo un gesto de asco con la cara haciendo que Harry estallara en risas. 

Aunque parecía que estaba bromeando, lo que había dicho era verdad, a Niall nunca le había terminado de agradar el esposo de su amigo. Siempre había pensado que Harry merecía a alguien mucho mejor como pareja, pues él era un chico tan tierno, dulce incluso inocente en ciertos aspectos, tan opuesto a Liam. Además que era extremadamente atractivo, recordaba que cada vez que salían juntos, hacía que casi todas las cabezas voltearan para mirarle, y el rizado parecía que ni se daba cuenta del enorme poder que tenía su presencia. 

Una de las principales razones por las que Liam no le agradaba, era que en cuanto comenzó a salir con Harry, lo exhibía como un trofeo en los lugares que iban, era extremadamente posesivo y muy sutilmente hacia sentir mal a Harry solo por mirar en la dirección equivocada, era muy celoso. Harry lo justificaba diciendo que estaba muy enamorado, y que era normal que su novio se comporte un poco loco porque eso demostraba lo mucho que temía perderle. Lo cual en palabras del rizado era "muy romántico". Niall no quiso decirle en aquel momento, que definitivamente no era normal, mucho menos romántico, que tu novio se encierre en el baño contigo por casi toda una noche discutiendo porque saludaste efusivamente a un amigo, o que no te suelte la mano jamás, o que no puedas moverte de su lado sin pedir permiso y dar explicaciones de todos tus movimientos, o de estar pegados como chicle las 24 horas del día, sin tener ninguna noción de lo que es una sana distancia de pareja o espacio personal. 

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que las veces que Liam salía solo, aquellas que convencía a Harry de quedarse en casa y portarse como un niño bueno, (las veces que, para su mala suerte se había encontrado en las mismas fiestas que Niall, porque claro el rubio no se perdía ninguna fiesta importante), se comportaba como un chico soltero, coqueteaba, abrazaba y bailaba con otras personas, como si Harry no existiera. Niall odiaba cuando era testigo de eso, porque si Harry se estuviera comportando así, seguramente Liam armaría la tercera guerra mundial. Pero parecía que las reglas de su relación sólo eran para el rizado.

De todas formas, lo dejaba pasar porque a pesar de verle coqueteando con otras personas, nunca le había visto realmente "engañando" a su mejor amigo. Es decir, nunca le había visto besando a otra persona o algo así, así que supuso que simplemente era demasiado amable o demasiado cariñoso cuando estaba borracho. Además de que igual si le decía algo a Harry, este encontraba una justificación para absolutamente todo lo que hacía su perfecto novio, estaba tan enamorado que no veía ningún defecto en Liam. 

Siendo tan jóvenes como eran entonces, Niall no le dio mucha importancia, supuso que Harry tendría que experimentar en carne propia el primer amor y también la primera decepción y el dolor tan característico que viene con la primera ruptura amorosa, esa que es un poco más dolorosa que las demás, esa que piensas, que nunca vas a poder superar. Supuso que luego con su segundo o tercer novio se reiría recordando sobre lo ingenuo que había sido antes.

Pero eso nunca pasó. 

Harry se casó con Liam después de dos años de noviazgo, cuando apenas había cumplido dieciocho años. Niall nunca pudo entenderlo, para él, todo aquello simplemente estaba mal, Harry era demasiado joven, y Liam era... ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo, era indescifrable, a veces parecía que de verdad era un buen novio, se comportaba muy bien con Harry y casi podría convencer a cualquiera que era perfecto para él. Pero luego salía con sus actitudes extrañas, las cuales, obviamente invisibles para Harry, te hacían dudar incluso si de verdad amaba al rizado.

Pero... recuerda lo feliz y enamorado que Harry se veía cuando se casó con Liam, que terminó convenciéndose de que tal vez sí estaban destinados a terminar juntos. Y por un buen tiempo llegó a creer que su amigo tendría ese feliz para siempre con ese hombre que había elegido como compañero de toda su vida.

Claro que todo se fue al caño esa noche que Harry le llamó llorando pidiéndole ir a pasar unos días con él, porque su perfecto esposo le había engañado. Niall suponía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, así que no le sorprendió oírlo de la boca de Harry, eso sí, trató de consolarle y apoyarle en todo. Y aunque muchas veces no estuvo de acuerdo con ciertas decisiones que tomó el rizado, Niall sabía que igual siempre estaría ahí para él cuando este le necesitará, sin juzgarle, porque para eso están los verdaderos amigos. 

Es por eso que, Niall no le había dicho nada en cuanto Harry comenzó su relación con Zayn aún estando casado, pensó que Liam se merecía que le paguen con la misma moneda, sólo era el karma haciendo justicia. Además de que Harry se veía tan feliz cada vez que le hablaba de su novio, tanto que hacía que también él se sientiera muy feliz por su amigo.

Una sola vez fue la que Niall salió con la pareja, y en aquella única oportunidad pudo ver con sus propios ojos, lo diferente y parecido, a la vez, que eran Zayn y Liam. El moreno no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Harry, le trataba como si fuera su mundo entero, le cuidada todo el tiempo y estaba atento a todo lo que hacía o decía, era como si todo su alrededor desaparecía cada que miraba a Harry. Muy diferente a Liam. Pero también pudo notar, que el moreno podía llegar a ser muy celoso, claro que lo ocultaba muy bien y no se veía loco ni desubicado, a diferencia de Liam, quien a veces se pasaba de la raya con sus celos.

Niall había llegado a la conclusión de que la suerte de su mejor amigo era atraer a tipos posesivos, lo cual a veces le parecía gracioso y desesperante al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, si tuviera que elegir, preferiría mil veces que Harry se quedara con Zayn que con Liam, simplemente parecía que ellos dos estaban destinados a ser. Parecía que se querían genuina y mutuamente.

Pero como siempre pasa, las apariencias pueden llegar a engañar. Si Harry estaba otra vez "enamorándose de su esposo", era porque las cosas habrían salido terriblemente mal con Zayn, de aquello no había duda.

"¿Qué pasó con Zayn?" le preguntó, inmediatamente el rostro alegre de Harry se tornó oscuro y triste, con un suspiro cansado empezó a contarle a Niall, sin omitir detalles, todo lo que había pasado con su relación con el moreno hasta el día del accidente, que fue la última vez que vio o supo algo de Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! 💕


	18. Diecisiete

Capítulo Diecisiete

>>>Las manos de Liam exploraban de manera brusca cada detalle de la espalda de su acompañante, quería dejar marcas en sus caderas, quería aliviar su frustración con su agarre. Enredando sus dedos en los rizos, expuso el cuello de su amante para dejar marcas moradas, mientras seguía embistiendo con fuerza el cuerpo que se le ofrecía sin oponer resistencia.<<<

*  
*  
*

"Joder, te ves horrible", la voz chillona de Louis inundó toda su oficina cuando entró de golpe y sin avisar. "¿Qué demonios te pasó?", preguntó viendo la apariencia de Liam, tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera llorado, el cabello despeinado, probablemente porque se lo había jalado con frustración, la mirada triste y perdida, como si le hubieran dado una terrible noticia.

"Nada, estoy bien" respondió el de ojos cafés, rehuyendo la mirada, fingiendo que leía unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Louis se sentó frente a él, examinando cada detalle que parecía estar mal en su mejor amigo, con las cejas levantadas, tratando de adivinar por qué se veía tan mal.

"Uno pensaría que después de pasar tanto tiempo a solas con tu amado Harry, estarías saltando de alegría... No me digas que..." Louis hizo una dramática pausa para taparse la boca, fingiendo una falsa y exagerada sorpresa. "¿Te volvió a dejar?" preguntó con burla, estallando en risas después. 

"No" Liam respondió fríamente, aún fingiendo interés en los papeles que tenía entre sus manos. "Harry y yo estamos mejor que nunca", dijo con firmeza, pero no se oía para nada convencido.

Louis le observaba en silencio, conocía demasiado bien a Liam, como para saber que en unos segundos comenzaría a quebrarse y a confesar que era eso que le estaba perturbando.

Tal como predijo, casi dos minutos después, y ante su atenta mirada, Liam levantó la vista clavando por primera vez sus ojos en los de su mejor amigo. 

"Volví a engañar a Harry" confesó, soltando todo el aire que estaba sosteniendo, volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus manos, jalándose el pelo en el proceso.

Louis abrió los ojos con genuina sorpresa esta vez. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Estás bromeando, cierto?" 

"No, ya quisiera que fuera una broma. Arghh me siento tan mal, estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo" Liam le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre su escritorio, haciendo que varios papeles salieran volando. 

"Woahh cálmate Payno, ¿cómo pasó? ¿Fue con el mismo pasante de hace meses?" preguntó divertido por ver tan estresado a su amigo. Es decir, Liam había engañado a Harry innumerables veces, nunca se había visto tan afectado. 

"No, a él lo eché después de que se estaba poniendo muy intenso conmigo... Ehhmm fue un chico de tinder, no sé su nombre, me gustaron sus rizos, se parece un poco a Harry... En fin, nos vimos esta mañana en un hotel. Honestamente espero no volver a verle jamás en mi vida", explicó Liam. 

"Eres un idiota, Payno, haz estado lamentándote los últimos meses sobre cómo arruinaste tu matrimonio, como casi pierdes a Harry por no poder mantener puestos tus pantalones y ahora vas y la vuelves a cagar" Louis volvió a estallar en carcajadas. 

"Me estaba volviendo loco ¿okey?, tener que estar todos los días al lado de Harry, sin poder tocarle, acariciarle, besarle... Es una tortura, joder, ya no podía más, necesitaba algo de alivio, me la pasaba todo el tiempo tratando de ocultar mi erección, y allí estaba él, tan hermoso, tan inocente, sin pantalones... "

"¿Sin pantalones?" Louis preguntó divertido. 

"No puede usar pantalones, por su pierna enyesada, ya sabes. Arghh sus piernas, Lou, son mi debilidad..." 

"Okey, mucha información Romeo. Bueno, podías masturbarte, eso no te habría metido en el problema que estás ahora" 

"Si me masturbaba una vez más, estoy seguro de que mi pene se habría caído" le dijo Liam, rodando los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. 

"Bueno, bueno, insisto mucha información, pero no entiendo, ¿por qué no puedes tocar o acariciar a Harry? Es decir, tiene una pierna rota, entiendo, pero hay otras cosas que podían hacer..." 

Louis empezó a hacer un gesto obsceno con sus manos, simulando una mamada.

"No, no puedo, porque temo que Harry me rechace o se asuste, no quiero que se aleje de mí otra vez, menos ahora que estamos tan bien, debo esperar que él se acerque a mí..." 

"Pero me dijiste que ya habían vuelto"

"Te mentí ¿okey?. No hemos vuelto oficialmente, pero es obvio que lo haremos, es cuestión de un poco más de tiempo... "

"Era. Ahora que volviste a arruinar todo, Harry se va ir en cuanto le saquen el yeso, y francamente espero que lo haga, eres un idiota y no mereces que te perdone otra vez Payno" Louis hablaba como si le estuviera contando una anécdota de lo más graciosa. Liam le miraba con odio. 

"Harry no se va ir porque no se va enterar de nada Lou, además esto no significó nada, y nada puede borrar los momentos que Haz y yo hemos pasado estos últimos meses, como te dije estamos mejor que nunca..."

"Siempre dices lo mismo" 

"Pues es la verdad, yo sólo amo a Haz, solo fue una muy mala decisión, pero no va afectar en nada en lo que he logrado hasta ahora... Fue la última vez..." 

Louis estalló en risas por enésima vez tras aquella última frase, ganándose otra mirada de odio de su amigo. 

"Sabes que no será la última vez Payne, ni tú te la crees... Lo que no entiendo, es que dices amar tanto a Harry, pero parece que lo olvidas en cuanto alguien abre las piernas para ti. No creo que eso sea amar, hermano. ¿Por qué no le dejas ir de una vez? Es obvio que lo suyo ya se acabó hace tiempo..."

"Jamás Lou, yo amo a Harry, él es mi vida. Nunca, nunca se va a librar de mi..." 

"Estas loco hermano, pero tú sabrás..." Louis miraba a Liam con un poco de pena, realmente no entendía porque le era tan difícil dejar ir a Harry. 

"Ya sé lo que voy a hacer, voy a planear una fiesta para él y el bebé, ya sabes una de esas donde rebelan el sexo del bebé, ¿ubicas? Harry está muy emocionado con eso, voy a complacerle en todo Lou, y voy a aprovechar ese día para pedirle oficialmente que regrese conmigo. Estoy seguro que me dirá que si" Liam parecía emocionado con sus recién pensados planes. 

"¿Vas a hacer una fiesta para sentirte menos culpable por lo que acabas de hacer? Joder Liam, eres más idiota de lo que pensé..."

"No es por eso carajo, es para celebrar que Harry y yo por fin vamos a tener una familia feliz y completa..." Liam le dijo entre dientes, temblando de rabia. 

"Lo único bueno que hiciste para que Harry no te deje fue embarazarlo ¿sabes? Ahí si que tuviste suerte, pero si mal no recuerdo, aún así estuvo a punto de dejarte aún con tu bebé en su vientre" Louis hizo una pausa para reírse otra vez, sin notar la mirada de culpa en la cara de Liam, por haberle mentido diciéndole que el bebé que estaba esperando Harry era de hecho suyo. "Me preguntó que pensaría Harry si supiera que fuiste a hablar con su novio el día de su accidente... De seguro que no habrían peleado y Harry no hubiera salido conduciendo como loco..." 

"No, no sabe y no pienso decirle tampoco, no tiene caso..." 

"Hubiera podido haber muerto, y tú hubieras sido el culpable..." 

"Francamente Lou, prefiero ver muerto a Harry antes que dejarle estar con otro. Pero no pasó, y al final todo salió bien porque gracias a eso, ahora Harry se está dando cuenta que yo soy la mejor opción para él, ahora y siempre"

Louis escuchaba a su amigo pensando que había perdido totalmente la cabeza. Es decir, no podía creer que alguien fuera tan posesivo con otra persona. Pero qué sabía él de todas formas, jamás se había enamorado, tal vez el amor de verdad te hacia hacer cosas locas. Definitivamente no sabía y no iba a juzgar a su mejor amigo por ello tampoco. Solo estaba cuidando lo que era suyo después de todo, su esposo.

"Salió bien para ti..." le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, cerrando por completo aquella conversación. "Felicidades Payno, siempre te sales con la tuya", le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

*  
*  
*

* * * * * * * * Dos semanas después * * * * * * * *

Harry despertó y empezó a dar saltitos de felicidad sobre su enorme cama, Liam seguía durmiendo a su lado, aún era muy temprano. 

"Li, Li, Li, despierta Liiiiii" el rizado se agachó tratando de despertar a Liam dándole unos leves empujoncitos en su hombro, el mayor empezó a revolverse abriendo los ojos por apenas.

"Aún está oscuro bebé, vuelve a dormir por favor" le dijo dándose la vuelta y hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada otra vez.

"No puedo Li, ¡hoy es el día, por fin! Estoy taaaan feliz" Harry seguía dando saltitos en la cama pero Liam parecía que no iba a levantarse pronto, así que decidió bajar a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y así hacer tiempo hasta la hora de su cita con el doctor para que le quitaran el yeso de su pierna. 

"Voy a bajar a preparar algo para comer Li" le dijo susurrando porque sabía que el mayor quería seguir disfrutando de su sueño. Harry se levantó con mucho cuidado y se acomodó en sus muletas, las cuales ya se habían convertido en otra parte de él, aún no podía creer que después de hoy, ya no las necesitaría más, por ello no podía dejar de sonreír.

Pocos segundos después, y antes de que Harry lograra salir del dormitorio, Liam se levantó con un gruñido. 

"Haz, sabes que no voy a dejar que prepares el desayuno tú sólo amor, puedes lastimarte" 

Harry miraba con ternura, desde el marco de la puerta, como Liam se levantaba gruñendo y maldiciendo, porque la verdad sí, aún estaba oscuro afuera, su cita con el médico era en más de tres horas, pero aún así Liam se estaba levantando por él, para cuidarle y asegurarse de que nada malo le pase, eso hacía que el corazón de Harry desbordara de un nuevo tipo de cariño hacia su esposo. 

"Gracias Li" le dijo en cuanto éste se puso a su lado para ayudarle a bajar las escaleras tomándole por la cintura. En un raro impulso, Harry acortó el espacio entre ellos y dejó un dulce beso en la mejilla del mayor. La sonrisa de Liam parecía no caber en su rostro, no se esperaba aquello para nada, pero estaba feliz, por fin Harry estaba demostrándole cariño, así como antes.

Eso significaba, que estaban en el camino correcto. 

*  
*  
*

Casi cuatros horas más tarde, Liam y Harry estaban sentados en los sillones del consultorio del médico personal de Harry, el proceso de quitarle el yeso había acabado por fin y la pierna del rizado estaba libre, aún adolorida y un poco hinchada pero ya había curado. 

Harry creyó inocentemente, que saldría caminando de ahí como si nada, creyó que le diría adiós a los doctores y que no les volvería a ver en un buen tiempo. Pero aparentemente, así no funcionaban las cosas, iba a necesitar muchas semanas de rehabilitación con el fisioterapeuta para poder volver a caminar con normalidad, aun iba a necesitar el apoyo de sus muletas y también iba tener que lidiar con la hipersensibilidad de su pierna. Pero aunque le faltaba mucho aún para terminar este proceso, estaba feliz porque todo es mejor que tener la pierna inmovilizada.

Después de varias recomendaciones del doctor, sobre el cuidado de su pierna, Liam y Harry estaban sentados en su automóvil, listos para volver a casa. 

"Li, ¿podemos hablar un momento antes de ir a casa?" preguntó la voz tímida de Harry, haciendo que Liam apagara el motor del auto y le pusiera toda su atención inmediatamente, el rizado se veía un poco nervioso. 

"Claro amor, ¿qué pasa Haz, está todo bien?" 

"Sí, todo bien Li... Es sólo que, no sé si te acuerdas, pero hace unas semanas hice una cita con un ecografista, para este viernes por la tarde, emmm no sé si quieres acompañarme, entiendo si es que no, pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, me van a decir el sexo del bebé, y... emmm sería lindo que estés ahí conmigo", cuando Harry terminó de divagar, le miró todo sonrojado, con los ojos muy abiertos y mordiéndose el labio, esperando esperanzado que Liam le dijera que si. 

Liam empezó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo que Harry frunciera las cejas confundido.

"Mi amor, claro que iré contigo, creí que era obvio, no te voy a dejar solo jamás Haz, espero que lo entiendas" contestó sonriendo, el rizado le devolvió una brillante sonrisa. 

Sin darse cuenta, en un mero impulso, ambos acercaron sus rostros y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, aún sonriendo, ninguno supo porqué, solamente se sintió como lo más natural que hacer en el momento.

La tarde del viernes llegó más rápido de lo pensado, ambos ya se encontraban en el consultorio del profesional que hace las ecografías, una mujer amable que parecía rondar los cincuenta años, les explicaba con mucha paciencia todo lo que veía en las imágenes que lograba captar con el pequeño aparatito pegado al vientre de Harry. 

Y aunque Liam y Harry, realmente no veían nada ni entendían esas imágenes, ambos asentían a todo lo que la doctora les decía. El pequeño bebé estaba en perfecto estado, se veía saludable, los latidos de su corazón se oían fuertes y sanos, tenía el tamaño y peso normal concorde a las veinte semanas de embarazo. Escuchar aquello, hizo que Harry soltara una silenciosas lágrimas de alegría y alivio, su pequeñito estaba bien. 

"Bueno, ahora el momento que estaban esperando" les dijo con una sonrisa pícara, generalmente los padres primerizos siempre se preocupaban más por este aspecto, el sexo del bebé. "¿Están listos?" preguntó mientras movía el pequeño aparato sobre el vientre del rizado, esperando captar algo. 

"¡Sí!" Harry gritó emocionado, inmediatamente después se tapó la boca con las manos, al darse cuenta que había sido muy ruidoso, la doctora y Liam se rieron de lo dulce que se veía todo emocionado. "Lo siento" se disculpó sonrojándose. 

"No te preocupes cariño, los papis siempre se ponen así con su primer bebé, ¿qué quisieras que sea?" preguntó la doctora que parecía acostumbrada a ver a personas comportarse como Harry. 

"Una nena" respondió el rizado tímidamente.

"¿Y el papá que quiere?" preguntó dirigiéndose a Liam, que se había mantenido muy callado todo el tiempo. 

"Emmm no sé..." 

"Me da igual" pensó Liam, pero no lo diría en voz alta, claro que no, sonaba muy crudo. Pero honestamente, a él solo le importaba tener a Harry a su lado, el bebé sólo era un plus, si era una manera de mantener al rizado a su lado, entonces lo iba a querer sea lo que fuere.

La doctora le miró un poco desconcertada, esperando aún su respuesta. 

"Seré feliz con lo que sea" respondió finalmente, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de ella como de su amado rizado. 

Pasaron varios minutos, y aún nada. La doctora se mantenía en silencio buscando algo pero parecía no obtener resultados.

"Oh lo siento, amores, pero éste pequeñín no quiere que sepan de que sexo es" les dijo dejando el aparatito a un costado, con una sonrisa triste. 

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Harry preguntó preocupado. 

"A veces sucede así cariño, el bebé no quiere cambiar de posición y está de espaldas, eso hace imposible que vea si es una niña o un niño. Lo siento de veras amor, pero les puedo agendar otra cita en un par de días, podemos volver a intentar, ¿Qué dicen?" 

"Sí por favor" Harry se veía un poco decepcionado. 

*  
*  
*

"No te sientas mal amor" le pidió Liam, estaban en su sofá, la cabeza de Harry sobre su regazo mientras le acariciaba sus rizos, el sonido de una película de Netflix olvidada de fondo. "El lunes tendremos suerte, ya verás" 

"Lo sé Li, no estoy mal, es sólo que a veces soy muy impaciente, lo sabes..." 

"Si amor, pero son solo dos días... Emmm ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos de compras eh?, ¿eso te haría sentir mejor verdad?" 

"Okey" Harry se veía más animado después de la promesa de un día de compras, distraería su mente y de paso iría a ver cosas bonitas para su bebé. 

*  
*  
*

Harry estaba más que cansado, había pasado casi toda la tarde de tienda en tienda comprando un montón de cosas al lado de Liam, quien por algún motivo no quería que vuelvan a casa.

Su pierna le dolía un poco, así que quería darse un largo baño caliente e irse a dormir, con la ayuda de Liam subió a su habitación y se metió a la tina en pocos minutos.

"Haz, después de tu baño, ¿puedes bajar al jardín por favor? Tengo una sorpresa para ti" le pidió Liam desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Okey Li"

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué podría ser?

Después de veinte minutos en la bañera, Harry ya se sentía mucho mejor, tenía más energía y mucha hambre, solo esperaba que la sorpresa de Liam incluyera comida. Se puso una polera blanca que tenía el logo de los Rolling Stones y unos joggers negros. Se seco sus rizos y se los acomodó graciosamente hacia un costado, cada día estaban más largos, pero no quería cortárselos por nada, se sentía lindo con como se veían.

Bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a su jardín, preguntándose si tal vez debió ponerse zapatos o algo, ya que solo estaba con calcetines, pero no sabía que tenía planeado Liam afuera, sinceramente trataría de convencerle de que le haga mimos en el sofá porque era más cálido, y no se le apetecía para nada estar en el patio frío.

La enorme puerta de cristal que separaba la casa del jardín estaba cerrada y afuera se veía todo oscuro, se asustó bastante cuando al deslizarla se iluminó todo el patio que estaba lleno de personas conocidas. 

"¡Sorpresa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💛💚💛💚💛💚


	19. Dieciocho

Capítulo Dieciocho

"TRES... DOS... UNO... AHORA"

Los gritos emocionados y llenos de alegría de todas las personas que rodeaban a Liam y Harry inundaban todo el jardín.

Después de la cuenta regresiva, con mucho cuidado Harry levantó la tapa de la enorme tapa de la caja de cartón que estaba en medio del jardín, forrada de color rosado y celeste, en papel mate y brilloso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad en cuanto comenzaron a salir volando centenares de globos en todos los tonos del color rosado que pudieran existir. 

¡Iba a tener una nena! No podía sentirse más feliz, era lo que siempre había deseado, una pequeña princesita para mimar, adorar y proteger con todas sus fuerzas.

Los gritos de sorpresa y felicidad de las demás personas no se hicieron esperar, y pronto se vio sumergido en un mar de abrazos y felicitaciones que provenían de todos y cada uno de los presentes, pero él estaba demasiado emocionado como para poner atención a todos. Su mente sólo podía pensar en su pequeña hijita. 

Varios minutos después, el bullicio comenzó a calmarse y las personas volvieron a sus conversaciones, alguien que no conocía les había pedido que tomen asiento en las mesas que habían preparado al fondo para comenzar a servir una deliciosa cena.

“Felicidades amor, espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa" Liam se le había acercado por detrás dándole un efusivo abrazo de oso. 

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó el rizado dándose la vuelta aún manteniéndose entre los brazos del mayor, estaba tan confundido como feliz. 

"Digamos que tuve que sobornar un poco a la doctora para que no te diga nada ese día, quería que fuera algo especial" 

"Gracias Liam, en serio, fue hermoso" esta vez fue el turno de Harry de lanzarse a los brazos del mayor para darle un gran abrazo de agradecimiento.

"Haz, después de la cena, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? Tengo algo muy importante que decirte" 

"Si claro... ¿pasa algo malo?" Harry frunció el ceño por un instante al ver la seriedad del mayor. 

"No amor, nada malo, no te preocupes" le dijo Liam tranquilizándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y juntos caminaron a la pequeña mesa central preparada especialmente para ellos dos. Al poner un poco más de atención alrededor, Harry se dio cuenta que estaba casi toda su familia presente así como la de Liam, muchos tíos, primos, sobrinos y obviamente sus padres y hermanas. Después de un rato de silencio, no pudo evitar sentir culpa, sentía que estaba engañando a todas aquellas personas, era obvio que todas pensaban que Liam y él eran la pareja perfecta esperando a su primer retoño de amor.

Joder, ¿qué pensarían todos si supieran la verdad? 

Harry se revolvió nervioso en su asiento, de repente no le pareció una buena idea el semejante acto de demostración pública de afecto. Si la verdad llegara a filtrarse, las consecuencias serían horrorosas. 

De repente lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, se sentía solo y culpable, sentía que no era otra cosa que un completo infiel y mentiroso. Un hombre indecente esperando el bebé de su amante y celebrando la mentira con su esposo.

"¿No invitaste a Niall?" preguntó Harry al ver que su mejor amigo no estaba ahí, tal vez la única perdona que podría comprender lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

"No, quería que fuera algo familiar..."

"Louis esta aquí" Harry le miró frunciendo las cejas y haciendo un puchero. 

"Louis es como mi hermano, Harry" 

"Niall también es como mi..." 

"¿De veras vas a pelear por eso ahora?" le interrumpió Liam de manera cortante con un tono de hastío, dando por terminada la conversación. Harry se quedó callado sin ganas de alargar aquella discusión, de verdad no entendía porque Liam y Niall no podían llevarse bien.

"Voy a ver porque tardan tanto" dijo Liam después de un largo e incómodo silencio entre ambos, levantándose sin más y dirigiéndose a su casa.

Harry se quedó solo y un poco triste, a veces Liam podía ser el hombre más atento y cariñoso y a veces simplemente era insufrible. Su mente no pudo evitar divagar y comenzó a recordar a Zayn, como casi siempre solía hacerlo. Ahh, si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes, si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, cambiaría tanto, pero no podía y ahora sentía que estaba atrapado aún más en un matrimonio que a veces funcionaba y a veces no. 

"Harry, ¿como estás?" una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era la hermana de Liam. 

"Hola Ruth, no te había visto antes" saludó Harry con una forzada sonrisa. 

"Si acabo de llegar, lo siento, creo que me perdí lo mas importante" le dijo realmente apenada, "pero muchas felicidades Harry, espero que el futuro para ti y mi hermano esté lleno de alegrías de ahora en adelante" se acercó para darle un beso y un abrazo. 

"Gracias" respondió Harry muy bajito, la culpa crecía en su pecho.

Ruth le preguntó dónde estaba su hermano, y después de decirle que iría a buscarle para saludarle comenzó a alejarse de él. Pero después de dar apenas unos pasos volvió apenada otra vez.

"Harry, casi me olvido, hay un chico en la entrada preguntando por ti"

*  
*  
*

Harry caminó con extrema calma y cuidado hacia la puerta de entrada, no tenía idea quien podría estarle buscando, pero tampoco pensó mucho en ello, probablemente era un empleado de Liam que se confundió o tal vez incluso algún compañero de la universidad. Su pierna no le dolía en sí, pero si le molestaba un poco al caminar si lo hacía muy rápido, así que se tomó su tiempo para salir. 

Cuando llegó afuera se quedó petrificado al ver quien le estaba buscando. Un nervioso y desmejorado Zayn le devolvía la mirada, y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido aquél instante, no se habían visto hace tanto que casi parecía irreal que estuvieran ahora a escasos centímetros frente a frente. 

"Zayn, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó el rizado después de salir de su estupor.

"Harreh..." parecía que Zayn quería decirle algo importante pero no encontraba las palabras exactas. Dos segundos después Harry se encontró prisionero del abrazo más cálido que sintió jamás, se sentía tan bien. Fue como si todo lo demás no existiera, sólo estaban ellos dos, y era la sensación más maravillosa que había tenido en un buen tiempo. 

Harry podía haber jurado que estaba superando de a poco lo que sentía por el moreno, pero estar otra vez así, tan cerca, engullido en esos fuertes brazos, sintiendo el aroma que había extrañado tanto, hacía estragos en su persona. Su mente se inundaba de recuerdos de una época tan feliz, su corazón parecía saltar de su pecho de lo emocionado que estaba y parecía que se había tragado un montón de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago.

Tener a Zayn otra vez tan cerca, inundando todos sus sentidos era simplemente maravilloso, tanto que podría asegurar que vio juegos artificiales en el oscuro cielo en cuanto sus pieles volvieron a rozarse. 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición pudieron haber sido segundos o minutos incluso horas, sólo sabía que no quería separarse otra vez jamás. Casi, casi logra olvidar la situación real en la que estaban. 

Unos pasos ruidosos que se acercaban rompió la burbuja que se había formado a su alrededor.

"Zayn no puedes estar aquí, si Liam te ve..." Harry se separó asustado del moreno dando un paso hacia atrás. Mirando en dirección de donde venía el sonido de los pasos, no pudo ver a nadie acercarse lo cual le tranquilizó mucho.

"Me importa un carajo Liam" Zayn estaba decidido a hablar con Harry a solas, había buscado ésta oportunidad tantas veces desde hace tanto tiempo, que nada impediría que hablara con Harry justo en ese momento. "Harreh, tenemos que hablar, por favor escúchame, ¿si?" 

Zayn tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas, acariciándolas con sus pulgares, sus hermosos ojos color miel le miraban suplicantes para que aceptara.

Harry no podría negarse ni aunque quisiera, el efecto que Zayn tenía sobre él, era como el magnetismo de un imán, sentía que todo su cuerpo era atraído aún en contra de su voluntad. Su corazón gritaba que ahí donde estuviera él, ahí pertenecía también. Su mente por otro lado se negaba a admitirlo y le decía que se aleje, que no debía salir lastimado otra vez, que de unos pasos hacia atrás y que se meta en su casa. Pero por alguna razón su cabeza ya estaba asintiendo.

Zayn empezó a guiarle hacia la calle sin soltar su mano derecha, dirigiéndole a un auto que estaba estacionado a varios metros de su puerta de entrada al otro lado de la calle.

"Sube por favor" le pidió abriendo la puerta del copiloto, pero Harry no se veía convencido de subir.

"Zayn no puedo ir a ningún lado..."

"No iremos a ningún lado Harreh, sólo hablemos adentro, ¿si?"

Harry subió vacilante, no sabía que esperar ni sabía cuánto tiempo podría hablar con Zayn en realidad, había una celebración en su casa y seguro que todos estaban esperándole adentro.

Cuando Zayn subió, se quedó un minuto en silencio, buscando en su mente las palabras correctas para decirle a Harry todo lo que sentía.

"¿De quién es el auto?" preguntó Harry, más que todo para romper el silencio incómodo. 

"Mío. Ehmm me está yendo muy bien en el trabajo"

"Que bueno Zayn, me alegro mucho por ti" le dijo el rizado con una sonrisa sincera. 

Zayn casi se derrite como la mantequilla al ver otra vez esa hermosa sonrisa dirigida sólo hacia él. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver a Harry, le había extrañado tanto cada día que no podía creer estar otra vez tan cerca de él.

“Te ves más lindo que nunca ¿sabes?” le dijo dándose la vuelta casi por completo para poder hablarle mirándole a los ojos. Y no mentía, Harry se veía más hermoso de lo que podía recordar, y ahora sentado a su lado resaltaba se pequeña pancita, lo cual hacía que se viera completamente adorable y le daba un brillo especial.

“Gracias" susurró Harry, sonrojándose demasiado ante el cumplido, las mariposas de su estómago parecía que querían desbordar por sus poros. Zayn tomó sus manos otra vez entre las suyas, y aunque el rizado había intentado rehuir su mirada, se le hacia imposible ante la insistencia del moreno.

“Haz, quiero pedirte que me perdones por favor… Me he comportado como un completo idiota contigo, te dije cosas que sé te lastimaron mucho y lo peor fue que… te deje ir” Zayn soltó un apesadumbrado suspiro, apretando las manos de Harry, quien le escuchaba con atención.

“… la he pasado tan mal lejos de ti, no tienes idea, ha sido una tortura no tenerte a mi lado…”

“Pudiste haberme buscado…”

“¡Lo hice! Haz te he buscado desde esa misma noche, te llamé miles de veces, fui a esperarte por horas afuera de tu uni, y si no fuera por ese enorme hombre que vigila tu casa, habría venido a buscarte aquí también hace semanas…”

“¿Qué hombre?” Harry preguntó confundido, es decir, hasta donde él sabía no tenían un guardia de seguridad privado.

“Un tipo que se aseguró que no me acerque a tu casa por nada del mundo, me dijo que tu esposo había ordenado que nadie que él no aprobara pudiera tocar tu puerta…”

“Mmm que raro, Liam no me dijo nada sobre eso…”

“Si bueno supongo que Liam no te cuenta todo lo que hace ¿no?”

Harry se quedó callado, no sabía que pensar. Cuando se trataba de Liam, siempre que pensaba que lo sabía todo, aparecía algo que le sorprendía más. Aún así, aquello no era tan grave, tal vez sólo se trataba de un esposo preocupado por la seguridad de su ser amado.

“Hoy es el primer día que no lo veo cerca, supongo que es por la celebración que están teniendo…” Zayn continuó, pero luego se quedó callado esperando que Harry dijera algo.

“Ehmm si, Liam planeó una fiesta sorpresa para revelar el sexo del bebé… Es una nena" Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al decir lo último acariciando con ternura su vientre.

“Eso supuse, vi los globos…”, Zayn le devolvió una sonrisa dulce y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse ante la amenaza de unas lágrimas que querían rodar libres. “Lo siento tanto Harreh, debí haber estado junto a ti en cada momento de esta etapa, fui tan tonto, y ahora me estoy perdiendo los momentos más importantes de nuestra bebé…”

Zayn colocó suavemente su mano sobre el vientre del rizado, acariciando delicadamente la superficie, como si temiera hacerle daño o como si fuera a ser rechazado en cualquier momento.

Harry no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando, todo se sentía como un sueño, no podía dejar de mirar cada movimiento del moreno, embelesándose con la dulzura con la que le estaba tratando. Hace apenas un par de meses, éste mismo hombre había dudado de él, le había terminado de una manera horrible, le había pedido una prueba de paternidad, y ahora estaba aquí pidiéndole perdón. ¿Cuál era el verdadero Zayn?

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?” preguntó Harry, el mayor le miró confundido por un momento sin saber a que se refería. “¿Por qué dudaste de mi? Quiero decir. Y… ¿por qué no me detuviste cuando me fui?”

Esas preguntas habían rondado en la cabeza del rizado cada día desde aquella fatídica noche, aún hasta ahora no podía entender porque Zayn había cambiado tanto hacia él, y sólo quería respuestas, aunque estas dolieran.

“Lo siento, sé que mi disculpa no va borrar el daño que te hice, pero quiero que sepas que realmente estoy arrepentido de todo lo que hice y dije ese día…” Zayn hizo una pausa para tomar aire y pensar bien sus siguientes palabras. “Siempre he tenido un problema con la ira y como manejo mis emociones cuando estoy enojado. Ese día, después de hablar con tu esposo y de escuchar todas las cosas terribles que me dijo sobre ti, fue como activar el detonante de una bomba. Decir que estaba enojado era poco, quería hacerte daño, quería que sufrieras por haber jugado conmigo…”

“Ese día… ¿hablaste con Liam?” preguntó Harry sorprendido, él no tenía idea de eso. “¿Qué te dijo?”

Zayn le contó lo que había pasado aquel día por la mañana y le dijo todo lo que Liam le había dicho tal como lo recordaba. El moreno vio con tristeza como el brillo del rostro de Harry se apagaba al oír las mentiras que Liam había dicho sobre él. 

Para Harry era muy difícil creer que Zayn le estaba hablando del mismo Liam, el que le había cuidado y mimado durante todo este tiempo. Era difícil pensar que ese mismo Liam podría decir tantas mentiras sólo para hacerle quedar mal.

“Pero no entiendo Zayn, ¿por qué le creíste a él y dudaste de mí?”

“Estaba cegado por la ira Haz, lo siento mucho de veras. Pero después de repasar en mi mente aquella conversación tantas veces, me di cuenta que no tenia sentido, que yo te conocía mejor como para haber creído todo pero ya era demasiado tarde…”

“¿Por qué era demasiado tarde?”

“Me enteré de tu accidente, me sentí horrible, yo tuve la culpa de todo, pude haberte perdido para siempre, la pasé muy mal Haz…”, las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Zayn, se veía realmente triste ante aquel pensamiento.

“No busquemos culpables Zee, tuve mucha suerte y estoy muy bien ahora…”

“Si eso veo, y no fue gracias a mi… ehmm sé que, aunque odie admitirlo, tengo que agradecerle a Liam ¿verdad? Por haberte cuidado y eso…” Zayn se quedó en silencio nuevamente, temiendo escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que debía hacer. “Harreh, tú… ¿haz vuelto con Liam?”

Harry se movió incómodo en el asiento, hace unas horas atrás la respuesta habría sido obvia, pero ahora estaba más perdido que nunca.

“No, no sé, es decir, sí.”

“¿Qué?”

“No sé Zayn, todo es tan complicado… Pensé que sí, que podría darle otra oportunidad a mi matrimonio porque, no te voy a mentir, Liam se ha portado muy bien conmigo, ha sido casi perfecto, y he llegado a sentir cosas por él nuevamente, pero…”

“¿Pero?” Zayn había escuchado sin esperanza todo lo que Harry le decía, preparado para que el rizado le dijera que se vaya y que no le vuelva a buscar más, pero oír ese “pero" le había devuelto la vida. Sólo esperaba no estar equivocándose.

Harry suspiró resignado.

“… Pero nada de lo que siento por él, se compara con lo que siento por ti. Cuando me abrazas siento como si todo mi cuerpo temblara de emoción, cuando te veo siento mariposas que se mueven como locas en mi estomago, cuando me tocas siento que escucho juegos artificiales a lo lejos. Joder, se me eriza toda la piel sólo por saber que estas cerca. Y…” Harry hizo una pausa sonrojándose tiernamente. “… y de hecho, creo que incluso nuestra bebé te puede reconocer porque nunca se había movido tanto ahí adentro…”

Zayn estalló en carcajadas al oír aquello, su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad al oír todas las palabras que le acababa de decir su amado rizado.

“No quiero ni pensar que pasaría si me vuelves a besar…”

Zayn no necesitó que Harry diga nada más, acortó el pequeño espacio que les separaba y esta vez ambos pudieron jurar que escucharon los juegos artificiales de fondo.

Sus labios se complementaban de manera tan perfecta, como si estuvieran hechos para besar al otro para siempre.

Nada, nada se podía comparar a todas las sensaciones y emociones que sentían al rozar sus labios. ¡Se habían extrañado tanto!

Tanto que ya no querían soltarse nunca más.

Varios minutos después se separaron por falta de aire y porque las cosas se estaban tornando un poco más calientes. No podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, parecía que sus miradas podían decir todo lo que las palabras no podían.

“Huye conmigo" le pidió Zayn después de otra sesión de besos y sonrisas.

“¿Qué?” Harry pensó que Zayn estaba bromeando.

“Huye conmigo Harreh, vámonos lejos, empecemos de cero, solos los tres…”

“Estás loco Zee…”

“No, tal vez un poco, estoy loco por ti…”

“Cursi"

“Pero hablando en serio, ¿no te irías conmigo?” Zayn preguntó serio de repente, haciendo que Harry se asustara un poco.

“Yo… claro que sí, pero así no se hacen las cosas Zayn, uno no puede huir de sus problemas, debe enfrentarlos…”

“Lo sé, pero siento que te puedo volver a perder en cualquier momento… Liam nunca te va dejar en paz, tu madre nunca aprobaría lo nuestro…”

Harry sabía que Zayn tenía razón, y tan sólo pensar en todo lo que tendrían que enfrentar solo para estar juntos, era abrumador, tal vez no era una mala idea simplemente huir, después de todo.

De repente, un fuerte golpe en la ventana del conductor hizo que ambos saltaran de susto en sus asientos. Todo pasó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de nada, en menos de cinco segundos, Zayn era arrastrado afuera del auto por un Liam rojo de rabia.

Liam tenía atrapado a Zayn contra el pavimento mientras le daba golpe tras golpe en el rostro. Zayn trataba de defenderse pero se encontraba en desventaja ante el ataque. Los insultos por parte de ambos se hacían cada vez más fuertes llamando la atención de los vecinos, eso y los gritos de Harry para que Liam se detuviera.

Pocos minutos después, toda la calle estaba llena de personas que miraban confundidas y asustadas la bochornosa pelea entre ambos hombres, quienes tenían todo el rostro manchado de sangre. Alguien ya había llamado a la policía, y varios habían intentado separarles sin mucho éxito. Al final, Liam había dejado de golpear a Zayn, y completamente enojado tomó a Harry por la muñeca para tratar de llevárselo dentro de la casa.

Harry no quería entrar, quería ver como estaba Zayn y quería irse con él, pero por algún motivo, todos se lo impedían, la gente creía que Zayn había intentado atacar a Harry y que por eso Liam había reaccionado de esa manera.

Harry había perdido por completo de vista al moreno y no podía salir del circulo de personas que le tenían rodeado preguntándole si estaba bien. Liam le tenía fuertemente agarrado de la mano impidiendo que se fuera, y era él quien manejaba toda aquella situación a su conveniencia como siempre.

Para cuando la policía se llevó a Zayn, su madre ya se había llevado a Harry a su habitación y le consolaba sin saber nada de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	20. Diecinueve

Capítulo Diecinueve

Hubo una época en la vida de Harry, en la que Liam era tan importante para él como el aire que respiraba. Harry había estado tan enamorado de Liam al principio, que había sido incapaz de ver algún defecto en su persona. Para el menor, su esposo era simplemente perfecto. Antes, obviamente.

Ahora, como nunca en su vida, podía ver con claridad la verdadera clase de persona que era “su esposo”. Parecía que la luz que se colaba por la ventana de la gran cocina, iluminaba mucho más que la habitación, y podía ver con claridad y sin filtros a la persona con la que había compartido su vida por tanto tiempo.

Liam era un ser despreciable, manipulador, mentiroso, infiel, y simplemente malvado.

“Deja de apuñalar la comida que te preparé, amor. Recuerda que tienes que alimentarte bien por nuestra bebé”

Harry, quien había estado jugando con sus alimentos desde hace casi media hora, perdido en sus pensamientos, levantó la vista sólo para mirar con odio a aquellos ojos que alguna vez amó con toda el alma, esos mismos que ahora solo le causaban desprecio, asco incluso.

Pero, Liam tenía razón, si quería que todo marchase bien con la pequeña bebé, que tenía en su vientre, debía alimentarse correctamente, por mucho que su estado de ánimo afectara tanto a su cuerpo, haciendo que repudiara la comida, algo que siempre odio en su forma de ser, debía hacerlo. Frunciendo la nariz, por las náuseas, se obligó a comer cada bocado que le fue servido.

“No le puse veneno ¿sabes?”, le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa cínica en los labios, casi como si estuviera disfrutando la incomodidad del rizado. “Creo que está delicioso. Tal vez he descubierto mi verdadera vocación, tal vez deje todo y me convierta en chef, ¿qué dices Haz, no sería una buena idea? Creo que iría mejor con el hombre de familia que soy ahora” Liam no perdía la sonrisa maliciosa y burlona ni un segundo, mientras hablaba cosas que, para Harry, no tenían sentido alguno.

Si Liam esperaba que Harry dijera algo, quedó enormemente decepcionado, pues el menor no emitió palabra alguna y se limitó a mirarle con el mismo odio con el que le miraba desde hace casi dos meses.

“Sabes, creo que no valoras todo lo que hago por ti, Harry. Prácticamente he renunciado a toda mi vida afuera de esta casa, solo para cuidarte, alimentarte y hacerte feliz, y tú… tú no cooperas en nada, y francamente tu actitud comienza a cansarme…”

“¿Y qué vas a hacer, la próxima vez si le pondrás veneno a mi comida?” preguntó el rizado en un tono burlón. Sabía que Liam no haría eso, Liam quería hacer algo mucho peor.

“¡Oh por Dios, si puedes hablar!” gritó Liam con fingida alegría. Harry se quedó en silencio nuevamente mientras rodaba los ojos de manera exagerada. “Jamás haría eso bebé, yo te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño. Sé que ahora estás confundido y sé que estas en otra de tus “etapas rebeldes”, te entiendo amor…” Liam hizo una pausa para poner su mano sobre la de Harry en un intento de causar alguna reacción en el menor. “Y sé que cuando vuelvas a ser tú mismo y pienses con claridad, vas a dejar de comportarte como un niño malcriado. Y, por fin vamos a tener lo que siempre quisimos, amor, nuestra pequeña perfecta familia feliz”.

Si Harry pudiera matar a Liam con la mirada, éste ya hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo.

“No me vuelvas a tocar”, le dijo Harry apartando su mano con brusquedad, “¿por qué no entiendes que ya no te quiero? Ya no quiero nada contigo, entiende de una vez, no sólo no te quiero, te odio, me das asco, quisiera verte muerto”

“Espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras amor, estas siendo muy rudo y no me gusta para nada el tono con el que me estás hablando. Pero ésta vez te la voy a dejar pasar porque… bueno, porque sé que tienes las hormonas alborotadas por el embarazo y esas cosas. Tal vez no corras la misma suerte cuando el bebé ya no sea parte de tu cuerpo”

Liam se levantó de la mesa hastiado de la situación, ya no tenía esa sonrisa y el enojo se veía claramente reflejado en todo su rostro, tomó los dos platos con brusquedad y los arrojó en el lavaplatos que estaba detrás de ellos, causando que Harry saltara sobre su asiento, sobresaltado del susto. Pero se calmó en pocos segundos, ya estaba casi acostumbrado a que Liam reaccionase así por lo menos una vez al día.

El mayor estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, para ir a encerrarse a su oficina por algunas horas, como hacía cada vez que Harry le sacaba por completo de sus casillas, y éste jamás se lo impedía, de hecho el rizado ansiaba aquellos momentos a solas en los que no tenía a Liam pegado a su persona todo el tiempo.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, la voz ronca, triste y decidida de Harry, hizo que se quedara petrificado antes de salir por la puerta.

“No vas a lograrlo, ¿sabes? Tarde o temprano, me voy a ir, y nunca me vas a volver a ver. Tal vez te haya funcionado éstas semanas, pero se va a volver sospechoso y van a empezar a buscarme, y te juro que no voy a volver a quedarme callado, a la primera oportunidad que tenga te voy a delatar y te voy a dejar. No puedes retenerme aquí para siempre, no puedes obligarme a quedarme y es imposible que puedas vigilarme todo el tiempo…”

Liam le miraba y escuchaba con atención, sin interrumpir el pequeño discurso de Harry, pasaba tanto tiempo aplicándole la ley del hielo, que oírle hablar tanto era como música para sus oídos, no importaba que las palabras que estuviera diciendo fueran tan hirientes y tan… ingenuas. Liam estaba seguro de que su plan iba a funcionar, no había forma alguna en la que Harry pudiera dejarle, era imposible, aun así le agradaba saber que Harry no se había dado por vencido. Eso significaba que aún tenía pasión, fuego, fuerza dentro de él, aún no estaba complemente “roto”.

Harry no lo sabía, pero Liam encontraba tremendo placer en pelear con Harry, porque se comportaba como una fiera indomable, y el mayor disfrutaba al saber que aquello sólo era una fachada, Harry estaba atrapado, no solo figurativamente, sino literalmente.

Desde el momento que vio a Harry besándose con su amante en aquél auto desconocido frente a su casa, hace ya casi dos meses, el día que se arrepintió de no haber matado a golpes a aquél bastardo, Liam prometió jamás volver a perder de vista a su esposo. No importaba si para lograr aquello debía quitarle toda la libertad al menor, o si cometía algún “pequeño” delito. Todo tenía justificación en la mente de Liam, Harry era suyo, y si él mismo no podía entender aquello, de alguna forma iba a hacer que eso quedase grabado en su memoria, para siempre.

Del odio al amor, hay solo un paso, y viceversa.

“…No puedes aislarme por siempre. Algún día volverás al trabajo o tendrás que viajar. O simplemente tú, o él idiota que contrataste para vigilarme, se van a distraer, y tan simple como eso. Adiós, me habré ido.” Harry terminó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Liam se acercó al rizado hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él, Harry no retrocedió ni un poco, quería demostrar que no estaba asustado, ni se sentía intimidado por el mayor.

“Pruébame”

Fue su única respuesta antes de salir con calma, dejando solo al menor por un par de horas.  
*  
*  
*  
Harry sentía ira, por enésima vez en el día las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, demostrando lo débil que era.

Débil y tonto, por no poder salir de ésta situación en la que se encontraba atrapado, había intentado mil formas de escapar, pero Liam estaba pendiente de cada paso que daba.

Y lo peor era que por su estado, no podía hacer mucho, no podía correr o saltar muros, o cosas que realmente podrían ayudarle a huir. A veces sentía que tal vez debería rendirse, que tal vez éste era su destino, que si quería volver a ser libre, debía aceptar volver a tener una relación con Liam, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Odiaba a Liam con cada fibra de su ser. Odiaba la persona en la que se había convertido, o quizá siempre fue así pero él no lo veía.

* * * * * * * * Siete semanas atrás * * * * * * *

“¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?” la voz enojada de Liam resonó por toda la habitación, se acercó a Harry y le quitó de las manos todas las cosas que estaba metiendo en una maleta gigante.

“Me voy, debí haberme ido hace tanto, Liam, eres un mentiroso y un idiota, y no quiero tener nada más que ver contigo”

“¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Dónde piensas que vas a ir? ¿Detrás de él?”

Harry volvió a levantar del piso todas las cosas que Liam le había arrebatado de las manos, tratando de encajarlas en su maleta nuevamente, pero Liam se lo volvió a impedir en un forcejeo.

“¡Sí! ¡Me voy a ir con él, estoy enamorado de él y es el papá de mi hija!”

En este punto ambos estaban discutiendo a gritos mientras forcejeaban por meter y sacar cosas de la maleta de Harry.

“No puedo creer que seas tan tonto Haz, ¿en serio vas a volver a caer sólo por unas palabras bonitas y unos cuantos besos?” Liam sacudía la cabeza mirándole con fingida lástima, Harry trataba de poner un escudo imaginario en su cabeza para que Liam no pudiera jugar con su mente otra vez a su antojo.

“Ésta vez va en serio Liam, ¡déjame ir!”

“NO, NO TE VOY A DEJAR IR A NINGÚN LADO, MÉTETE EN LA CABEZA DE UNA VEZ QUE TÚ ERES MI ESPOSO, HARRY. ERES MÍO. ¡DE MÍ PROPIEDAD!”

Harry se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca del mayor. Él no era una cosa, él no era propiedad de nadie. Definitivamente Liam había perdido por completo la razón, necesitaba ayuda psicológica o algo así. Pero ese ya no era su problema. El único problema que tenía Harry en ese momento, era el de salir lo más pronto posible de aquella casa y alejarse de éste hombre demente que hasta ese momento, lamentablemente, seguía siendo su esposo.

“Estás loco” murmuró Harry después de salir de su estupor para tratar de seguir recolectando sus pertenencias. Si Liam no entendía no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con él. Era como darle patadas al aire.

Algo dentro de Liam se rompió en ese momento, odiaba ver como Harry se veía tan decidido a abandonar su casa, su familia, su hogar. Odiaba lo fácil que Harry podía abandonarle, ¡a él!, que era la única persona que podría amarle más que cualquier otra en el mundo, a él, que había hecho de todo por cuidarle y amarle desde que se habían conocido hace ya tantos años atrás. A él, que le había perdonado todo, incluso el embarazarse de otro tipo. ¡Joder! había aceptado ser el padre de su bebé sin que tuviera una gota de su sangre, sólo por el amor que sentía por el rizado.

Liam comenzó a ver rojo de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, ¿Qué acaso su amor y devoción no valían nada para Harry? ¿Qué acaso él no valía nada?

Ésta era la gota que derramaba el vaso, Harry no podía simplemente irse cada vez que le daba la gana, no podía simplemente mandar a la basura todo el esfuerzo que él había puesto en su matrimonio, y mucho menos para irse con el tipo bueno para nada que le había dejado embarazado meses atrás, un tipo de lo más corriente, sin clase, sin valor social ni económico, un individuo con antecedentes policiales, que lo único bueno que parecía tener era lo que le colgaba entre las piernas. No podía ver otro motivo por el que su esposo estuviera tan idiotizado por aquél hombre que no podría ofrecerle nada. En cambio él, era el esposo perfecto, la epítome de la educación y la clase, con más dinero y posesiones que jamás podría necesitar.

Y aun así, ¿Harry preferí irse con el otro? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, eso no estaba nada bien.

Harry le debía mucho y debía entenderlo, y si no lo hacía por las buenas, entonces sería por las malas.

Con un fuerte agarre, sostuvo el brazo de Harry para arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación, aprovechando que tenía más fuerza lo llevó hacia el walk-in closet de la recámara principal, ignorando por completo los gritos, insultos y las palabras de protesta que emitía el menor para ser liberado. Su mente no registraba nada, lo único que ocupada su cerebro era un pensamiento: No dejar que Harry se vaya jamás.

Harry miraba asustado como Liam, sin tener un poco de cuidado lo metía a empujones al enorme closet de su antigua recámara, era una habitación pequeña y sin ventanas, ya que claro sólo era un compartimiento para poner ropa y zapatos. Intentó golpear, rasguñar y morder a Liam para que le suelte, pero nada funcionaba, parecía que el mayor estaba en una especie de trance y ni si quiera escuchaba sus gritos.

En un último esfuerzo y al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba el mayor, Harry comenzó a darle de a puñetazos en la espalda para evitar quedarse encerrado en aquél cuarto. En un movimiento rápido Liam se dio la vuelta y lo último que Harry vio antes de quedar inconsciente en el piso por el dolor que recorría todo su rostro al recibir un manotazo en la cara, fueron los ojos castaños oscurecidos llenos de ira de Liam.

Cuando Harry despertó, probablemente casi media hora después, podía sentir el dolor punzante en su mejilla, sabía que se formaría un horrible moretón y se le hincharía toda la cara. Las lágrimas calientes quemaban al caer por su rostro, pero no podía evitar llorar, sentía miedo, sentía impotencia y sentía mucho enojo por haber permitido que todo esto llegara hasta esta horrible situación. Aun no podía creer en la horrible persona en la que se había convertido Liam. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba más que a nada en el mundo. Y, también, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber vuelto a confiar en él. Si tan sólo se hubiera ido a la primera falta de respeto, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Tomando aire y muchas fuerzas comenzó a golpear la puerta que lo mantenía encerrado con llave en aquel lugar. Golpeó la puerta de madera hasta que sus manos sangraron y casi no podía moverlas del dolor y gritó hasta quedarse sin voz y con un horrible dolor de garganta, pero lo único que logró fue que Liam pusiera música a un volumen insanamente elevado.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, ya no pudo más, se quedó sentado en el frío piso, abrazando su vientre para tratar de reconfortarse a sí mismo y también a su bebé, pues sabía que aunque estuviera ahí adentro, podía sentir cada punzada de dolor físico y emocional por los cuales estuviera pasando Harry. Y eso le estaba matando de preocupación, no quería que nada malo le pase a su bebé, jamás se perdonaría si dejara de sentir sus movimientos, los cuales eran lo único que le tranquilizaban en estos momentos.

En algún momento de la noche, la música dejó de sonar porque Harry dejó de pelear y debió haberse quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y por el cansancio que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Despertó un par de horas después, al escuchar la voz de Liam, desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero ni siquiera intentó gritar, pues sabía que no lograría nada con eso.

“Hazz, amor, sé que estás enojado y sé que ahora piensas que no quieres volver a verme. Sé que me pasé un poco de la raya, pero debes comprender que estoy haciendo esto por el bien de nuestra familia, amor, por TU bien. Así que voy a abrir la puerta, pero antes debes prometer que te vas a portar bien cariño. No quiero tener que volver a encerrarte. No quiero tratarte mal ni hacerte daño, así que no me obligues por favor. Entiende que no puedes irte, me moriría de la preocupación al no saber si estás bien o si te estas cuidando correctamente…” la voz aparentemente calmada de Liam hizo una pausa y se escuchó como soltaba un sonoro suspiro del otro lado. “Esto me duele mucho más a mí que a ti, mi amor. Pero de alguna forma debes entender que perderte sería para mí como morir, sin ti no soy nada.”

El silencio volvió a reinar y por varios minutos, Harry no escuchó nada, tal vez Liam estaba esperando algún tipo de respuesta de su parte antes de abrir la puerta, pero Harry no iba a decir nada, preferiría quedarse encerrado antes que prometerle aquello que Liam le había pedido.

El sonido del cerrojo de la puerta indicaba que Liam había quitado el seguro, cuando se volvieron a mirar, éste pudo ver como Harry le miraba con el odio más puro que nunca había visto en esos hermosos ojos verdes jamás.

“Vete a la mierda. Te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que me has hecho pasar”, le dijo Harry sin siquiera elevar la voz, aquella frase cargada de desprecio quedó en el aire, mientras Liam veía como Harry se alejaba de él y salía de la habitación.

Liam sabía que no podría llegar más lejos que al baño, se había encargado toda la noche de asegurar la casa para evitar que Harry pudiera salir, además de que había contratado a dos hombres ex – militares, para que se encargaran de que nadie entre o salga de su casa sin su autorización. Había hecho varias llamadas y publicado algunas cosas en redes sociales, básicamente dando a entender que por el ataque que había sufrido su esposo el día anterior, ambos habían decidido alejarse un tiempo de cualquier tipo de contacto social, alegando que Harry había pedido que nadie le molestase por el trauma que había sufrido y para recuperar su estabilidad emocional y salud mental.

Había hablado personalmente con los padres de Harry para que entendiesen la situación y no trataran de contactarse con él por un tiempo, hasta que se sienta seguro de salir otra vez. Había tenido una larga conversación con Niall, quien le había pedido que le diese el nuevo número de teléfono de Harry para hablar con él, pero Liam le había dicho que Harry no quería tener ningún contacto con el mundo exterior, que había tomado esa decisión hace varios meses, y con el reciente incidente había confirmado que no quería tener un teléfono celular por un buen tiempo.

Lamentablemente, nadie había dudado de la versión de Liam y todos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos por el grado de amor y comprensión que Liam tenía con su esposo, debía de amarlo demasiado como para recluirse con él solo porque éste se lo había pedido, había dejado de lado su vida y su carrera profesional solo para dedicarse a cuidar y amar a su esposo, en el acto de amor mas tierno y desinteresado que alguien podría tener. Ante los ojos de todo el mundo, Liam era un hombre que valía oro, y sin dudas, el esposo perfecto. Harry tenía mucha suerte de tener a alguien como él a su lado.

Claro, no siempre se puede engañar a todos. Y habían, especialmente, dos personas que no se creían una palabra que salía de la boca del devoto esposo de Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta Zarry y me encanta Lirry. Sorry not sorry. 🙂


End file.
